How To Be A HeartBreaker
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: AU.When Misaki Ayuzawa suffered her first heartbreak , she made it clear to others and herself: Break hearts of every guy you know. But when she crosses ways with the University's BadBoy , will she handle it well? When two people , with the same purpose collide , will a heartbreaker manage to break an already broken heart of a Badboy? Or will they end up healing it instead?
1. Chapter 1

_**A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVE! YOU ARE STILL ETERNAL 27! ;D**_

 _ **This year again..I have written a one shot on the occassion of Usui's birthday and I have tried something new , something different this time (I love experimenting)**_

 _ **Feedback's appreciated!**_

* * *

 _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_  
 _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_  
 _Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_  
 _Somebody you could lose_  
 _So le-let me tell you_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like a little danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like the look of danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
 _At least I think I do!_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek_  
 _But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_  
 _Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_  
 _Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more_

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like a little danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like the look of danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_  
 _At least I think I do!_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

 _Girls, we do, whatever it will take_  
 _Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_  
 _In two, so it's better to be fake_  
 _Can't risk losing in love again babe._

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like a little danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _How to be a heartbreaker_  
 _Boys they like the look of danger_  
 _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
 _Singing I lo-lo-love you_

 _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._  
 _At least I think I do!_

"Ahhh...how I love this song" The raven haired beauty lay down on her bed as sweat trickled down her back and her hair stuck to her neck.

"Me too. It's not our anthem for nothing" Sakura added sitting beside her friend.

"Suits your situation. I mean the current one" The bespectacled girl shrugged pushing her glasses further up her nose as she removed her earphones now that her two closest friends were done screaming their hearts out.

"Misaki.." Came her Mother's voice from the door as she leaned on the doorframe "They'll be able to hear you sing five blocks away , Dear"

"But Mom!" Misaki whined , getting up "You know it is my favorite song! Not to mention - inspiration , cure , addiction-"

"Yes Honey. I know. But you need to understand that we are very close to getting complaints from the neighbours" The elder one of the two replied as she shook her head at her daughter.

"We'll tone it down a little , Minako - san" Shizuko promised , nodding towards Minako.

"Ah , Shizuko - chan. Always the smarter one among the three" Minako laughed.

As soon as the compliment left her lips the other two girls turned to glare at their friend who was also laughing unaffected by the intensity of their glares.

"Anyway girls. Dinner's almost ready and your father will be back anytime now Misaki. Be down in ten minutes" With that said , Mama Host shut the door and left the three girls alone to help her younger daughter finish preparing dinner.

As soon as her Mom left them alone , Misaki turned to her two friends "Mom said ten minutes. How does an encore sound?"

As Misaki and Sakura got ready to shout their lungs out , Shizuko put her earphones in not before adding a "Keep it a little down , will ya?"

But do the other two ever listen?

* * *

 _When you're gone_  
 _When you're gone, it's like I'm in one second in time_  
 _I'm frozen_  
 _When you're gone_  
 _When you're gone, it's like I lost one half of my mind_  
 _Stolen_

 _Cause nobody feels you like I do_  
 _Nobody kills me like you do_  
 _Nothing I take can ever cut through_  
 _I'm in trouble_  
 _I look at myself and I don't know_  
 _How I'm stuck to you like Velcro_  
 _Can't rip you off and go solo_  
 _I'm in trouble_

 _I'm hooked on how you made_  
 _Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_  
 _I'm hooked; I can't cut you off_  
 _In my blood; I'm gonna say it now_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_

 _When you go_  
 _When you go, it's like I put my life on the line_  
 _It's over_  
 _When you go_  
 _When you go, I'm tripping but I'm pretending I'm fine_  
 _So dumb_

 _Cause nobody feels you like I do_  
 _Nobody kills me like you do_  
 _Nothing I take can ever cut through_  
 _I'm in trouble_  
 _I look at myself and I don't know_  
 _How I'm stuck to you like Velcro_  
 _Can't rip you off and go solo_  
 _I'm in trouble_

 _I'm hooked on how you made_  
 _Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_  
 _I'm hooked; I can't cut you off_  
 _In my blood; I'm gonna say it now_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_

 _You got me hooked on you_  
 _Now I'm in trouble_  
 _Trouble, trouble, yeah_

 _I'm hooked on how you made_  
 _Me hooked, I'm gonna say it straight_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_  
 _I'm hooked; I can't cut you off_  
 _In my blood; I'm gonna say it now_  
 _I want you, I need you_  
 _I want you to take me underground_

"Man..this song was totally made for you" Kuuga slapped Takumi on the back as he removed his Guitar from around his shoulder.

The Emerald eyed model moved a little to the side he was slapped towards , resulting in one of his earphones falling out and eyes opening , flashing with irritation.

"What the hell , Kuuga?" He asked rubbing his eyes , further leaning in the couch.

"This song was totally made for you!"

"What song?"

"Did you not hear what I just sang?"

"He was sleeping , Kuuga. Not to mention , no one heard your song" The President of the Student Council looked up from the papers he was busy arranging and took his headphones off placing them around his neck.

"Say what?" The blonde pop star's eyes widened as he looked around and sure enough none of them looked like they had heard him or even bothered to hear him.

Hinata and Kanou were busy playing on the PS4 with headphones on for sound effects , consoles in hand , bag of chips and cartons of juice between them as they had pulled the couch in front of the Television with the back facing others. Takumi half lay on the couch (now) asleep again , his earphones plugged in and eyes shut. And even though Tora's headphones were around his neck Kuuga knew that he (like the others) hadn't heard him sing this song so passionately.

"You guys are so mean" Kuuga pouted as he slid down from the couch sitting cross legged on the carpet "Especially you Takumi" He added glaring at him knowing he couldn't hear or see him.

Little did he know he did actually hear him because as soon as Kuuga sat down , the tall blonde stretched his legs fully taking over the couch , placing his hand beneath his head and happily adjusting on the couch ready to be taken over by deep slumber "Love you too"

Tora laughed , shaking his head as he placed the stacks of papers he was holding away and picked a new set of reports "Give him a break , Kuuga" The President leaned in his chair "He has flown to over thirteen places this past month for photoshoots and modeling sessions. Not to mention , after coming back he had to immediately give his final examinations to get in Miyabigaoka U"

"Like examinations could stop him from getting into Miyabigaoka U. I bet he didn't even study for them and still he'll manage to pass"

Tora all but chuckled "Correction. Manage to top. I wouldn't be surprised though. He has a reputation to maintain"

"Isn't he like playing dual persona though? Bad Boy _and_ Goodboy? That _is_ a weird combo"

"It's just his marks and grades that concern his family and how their reputation is put at stake if he somehow manages to ruin it. His modeling career and increasing popularity is a gain for the Walker family. And that is why he's playing goody two shoes when it comes to grades. He cannot further disappoint his family when they already despise him so much"

"Why is always drowning himself in his work then? He could take a break and focus on studying"

"Now that is a silly query to which you know the answer"

"The girl was a bitch , Tora. She didn't deserve him"

"We know that , Kuuga" Kanou and Hinata , who had long ago abandoned their headphones and were eavesdropping on the conversation finally spoke "But we have to make _Takumi_ realize that. He's still too infatuated with her to listen to us or understand. He thinks that drowning himself in his work and studies will distract him"

"God knows" Tora sighed , staring at his close friend who lay on the couch , eyes closed with steady breathing and dreaming happy dreams "God knows when he'll understand. As much as girls _love_ his badboy side , seeing him suffer like this hurts"

"He _did_ become a badboy because of that bitch" Hinata shrugged "He thinks someday she'll come back"

"I know she'll never come back" Tora's eyes flashed with anger " _I'll make sure_ she'll never come back"

"I hope Takumi lets go of -"

"He will. Someday he'll meet this girl who he will love with his entire being and when that girl gives him a good fight that is when he'll realize that she is the one"

"I hope she comes soon" Kuuga sighed.

"I have a feeling she's about to arrive"

* * *

"18 smiles exchanged , 12 one side glances , 8 smirks and 3 winks. Good job Misaki" Shizuko complimented as the three girls walked out of their first class in Miyabigaoka U.

"I don't think red hair is my thing" Misaki sighed as she clutched her books tighter , memories flashing in.

"Hey" Sakura placed her hand on her friend's shoulder "That guy was a douche okay? And besides , aren't all guys the same? Perverts and good - for - nothing?"

"Dylan O' Brien too?" Shizuko laughed , knowing how her friend literally wanted to marry the actor.

"No! Not him!" Sakura immediately protested.

"So..back to the main topic" Shizuko adopted a more serious tone "Misaki..are _you_ interested? Because I am 87% sure that the guy is"

"You just picked a random number , didn't you?" Sakura teased , nudging Shizuko.

"I don't know" Misaki started "Maybe..breaking hearts of red haired guys is really appealing"

"So ..what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"Actually..I have a really good plan this time!" Misaki exclaimed as she took a step forward and stood in front of her friends , walking backwards so that she was directly facing her two friends.

"Care to share?"

"I had actually planned this some time back and I wanted to make sure it was foolproof before discussing it with you guys"

"Okay. Go ahead. I'll calculate the possibility. And no , Sakura. 87% wasn't a random number" Shizuko nodded.

"I was thinking. Instead of 'Playing hard to get' this time , why don't we try that I actually go along with whatever the guy wants because I think that way the possibility of his heartbreaking is more"

"Elaborate"

"Look. If he thinks I am always going to do whatever the hell he wants , suddenly breaking his heart and doing what I want to will come as a huge shock for him. Other than that ..when I have the upper hand the chances he's going to have his heart broken is more"

"Well ..apparently your plans don't fail but I think -" Shizuko started and then her eyes widened "Look out!"

Misaki had just turned when she bumped into someone with that someone catching her arm and steadying her as her mouth parted a little and the two parties regarded each other.

Emerald clashed with Amber as none of them backed down with finally Amber orbs averting their gaze to the hand fixated on their owner's arm.

"Whoops" The blonde haired gentleman retrieved his hand staring at the raven haired girl curiously as her expression was somewhat a replica of his.

"Sorry" Misaki nodded in his direction knowing it was her fault to begin with.

"Don't be , Cupcake. It's normal for girls to fall for me"

Lips agape and eyes wide , Misaki's blood started to boil. She _hated_ boys who used _pickup_ lines the second thing they talk to a girl.

But Misaki wasn't any different.

"Well then , Sugar. Wanna be the one adding frosting on the cupcake?" She winked at him , leaving his group of friends and him gaping at her as Misaki and her friends walked away with Shizuko and Sakura equally surprised.

"Woah. Now that's ...something" Tora breathed as he blinked at the performance the raven haired girl walking away had just performed.

"Did she just play bad with the bad boy?" Kuuga's eyebrows had shot up as he too like Tora was in awe.

"She giving Takumi competition. Nice" Hinata grinned popping another candy in his mouth.

"Surprisingly" Kanou agreed.

The four friends stared at the blonde model who was quiet and had been looking at the back of the girl departing. His friends started to grow a little worried but right at that moment the emerald eyed gentleman did something even more surprising.

He threw his head back and chuckled not before looking at the raven haired girl again. He licked his lips as a smirk grew on his face "Frosting on cupcake , huh? I _like_ it"

It was as if the raven haired girl knew that the four people she had left so stunned behind were still staring at her because she didn't turn around once to check or confirm the fact. Turning back was for losers. She was getting head on into this.

"What do you think you were doing , Misaki?!" Sakura scolded as she tried to catch up with Misaki's walking speed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's our first day here! We can't go around doing this!"

"It clearly wasn't my doing. He used it first" Misaki reasoned.

"Yes. I know. But you also know that we haven't researched the guy yet and there is no way that you can go on without any sort of planning"

Misaki smirked "Who said I'll be the one making the move? He'll come for me" She replied , a determined look on her face accompanied by danger flashing in her eyes "And it'll be very soon"

* * *

 ** _Oh precious. Wow._**

 ** _For people who think this is a story , it's not. It's a one shot. Ofcourse the story line makes it like that because one shots aren't exactly my thing and I usually write lengthy novels so yeah. But..if I do get interested..I might continue._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _A Happy Birthday to Epicest Of The Epic also! God bless you , dear!_**

 ** _MBLAZE_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there!**_

 _ **I am continuing this because lots of people asked me to *grins a toothy grin***_

 _ **This is most probably going to be a Novella because this is going to be a really small story (I think).**_

 _ **Thank you for all of your support! I**_ _ **loved the reviews I got and thank you for all the encouraging words to continue this story! I will answer the reviews soon (most probably in the next chapter)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I INTRODUCE.**_

 _ **I couldn't include this in the previous chapter but the two songs I mentioned in the previous chapter belong to their rightful owners. Credits to Marina and the Diamonds for the song: How To Be A Heartbreaker and Adam Lambert for Underground. Both of these songs are amazing!**_

 _ **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**_

* * *

"Ayuzawa Misaki. Topped the entrance exam. Studying law. Graduated from...Seika High?!"

"What?" Kuuga got up from the couch in shock "A girl managed to get in Miyabigaoka U from Seika High?!"

"Apparently" Tora said as he put that sheet down and picked another one up "Her Mother: Ayuzawa Minako is an assistant Doctor in the City Hospital and is about to get promoted. Her Father: Ayuzawa Sakuya works for the... _Ichinose Group of Companies"_ Tora laughed as he put the paper down after reading out the name of the company who was hiring Ayuzawa Misaki's Father.

"Who are partners of the _Walker_ Industries" Hinata's eyes widened as he dug into his packet of candies.

"Coincidence much?" Kanou smiled.

The door to the Student Council room opened and entered the blonde haired gentleman because of whom this topic had arose. The other four friends couldn't help the smile forming on their faces as they saw his eyebrow furrow at their weird behaviour.

"What's up?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and removed one of his earphones so that he could hear them.

Tora glanced at Kuuga , still smiling , as he turned to Takumi and shook his head "Nothing that concerns you" The blonde popstar tried and failed at convincing the emerald eyed model.

"Nothing at all" Tora added as he grabbed the sheets of research his team had done and placed them inside a shelf of his desk.

Takumi , wordlessly , walked towards Tora's desk and stood in front of it with an eyebrow raised.

When all he got was a similar response , Takumi leaned from where he was , grabbed the shelf and pulled it open. He took the papers that Tora had just put in and stood up straighter as all his other friends did was sigh.

He read all the papers as his friends watched him , waiting for a response. Placing the first paper behind the other , he started going through details of the raven haired girl who had in fact done a surprisingly good job at grabbing the blonde model's attention. At one point , his eyebrows rose as he read the familiar name and his lips quirked into a smirk.

On seeing this a cold shiver ran down the spines of his four friends as it had been a while since they saw him interested in a girl. The fact that the girl had right out challenged him made the situation ten times more intense.

"Ichinose Group of Companies , huh?" He finally spoke as the name which was familiar to him struck a cord.

"Awesome , right?" Hinata asked as he crumpled his packet of candies and threw them in the dustbin whilst taking another packet out from below the couch he was sitting on.

The blonde haired guy rose an eyebrow in question , at the other blonde who was sitting , which clearly indicated his query. _Why were they doing this?_

The President of the Student Council all but smirked before glancing at Kuuga "His idea" After easily blaming the blonde popstar , he leaned back in his chair , elbows resting on the arms of the chair as he entwined his fingers in front of him ready to witness the drama.

"What?! No!" Kuuga immediately denied as he shot Tora a dirty look for doing this "Do you really think that I have the resources to get me such information? Besides , do you really think that I would go out and search for such stuff?" He picked his phone up , scrolling through his endless schedule for practice "I don't have the time to"

"Which brings me back to you" Takumi turned to Tora again who sighed and leaned forward , cocking his head to a side.

"She's ...amusing"

Takumi rose an eyebrow.

"Alright alright. We were trying to play cupid , okay?"

"Why?"

"Oh c'mon Takumi. It's been what? Three years? Since a girl got you so interested that you got that glint in your eye , smirk on your lips and machines churning in your head so much that it makes us suspicious"

"I can't deny that" Takumi agreed , finally relaxing a little a pulling a chair to sit down on as he plopped his legs on Tora's desk "She's different. I will not try and deny that"

"Awesome!" Tora smiled gleefully "Maybe now you wouldn't kill me for altering your timetable"

It was when Takumi's face dawned in realization and a vein popped on his forhead as to how much his friends were actually into this , they heard the door creak.

The three blonde men turned to find Kanou and Hinata trying to run before all hell broke loose. Because the look on Takumi's face showed one thing: Murder.

* * *

"So..what are you going to do now , Misaki?"

"What are you talking about , Shizuko?" Misaki asked , sipping her coffee , calmly.

"We are talking about the handsome blonde" Sakura sighed , angry at her friend for purposely acting oblivious.

"What handsome blonde?"

"The one you bumped into"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about"

"And I was born a brunette" Sakura snapped , angrily "Stop it , Misaki"

"Woah. Really? You dyed your hair so well" Misaki laughed.

It was when Sakura was about to burst when Misaki put a hand on her shoulder "Geez. Calm down. I was only pulling your leg. Of course I know who you are talking about. But what about him?"

"What do you plan on doing after the small stunt you played?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said I will not be the one behind him , he will come behind me"

"So you are not finding out information about him?"

"I didn't say that"

"I knew you would be interested" Shizuko smirked as she switched her phone on and started reading "Takumi Walker. Supposed heir to the Walker Industries. A model for the Silver Line Studios. Runner up for top ten youngest most desirable men in the world. One of the most brightest students of Miyabigaoka High. Mostly popular for ...being a _bad boy_. Also -"

"-Wait wait" Sakura interrupted "Repeat that again?" She asked , amusement laced in her tone as she grinned at Misaki "The last line you just read"

Shizuko smirked "Mostly popular for being a bad boy"

Sakura's grin widened "Heartbreaker and bad boy. Oh~ Gives me the chills by just thinking about how awesome it would be if they clash"

"That's where you are wrong , Sakura" Shizuko shook her head , looking past her "They have already clashed"

Sakura's face morphed into one of confusion as Misaki rose an eyebrow. Someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the two girls as they looked up only to get stared at by four guys.

"Hey!" The blonde popstar greeted cheerfully , very glad the plan was going just how they wanted it to "Mind if we join?"

Misaki didn't miss the way , the whole cafeteria silenced , looking at the exchange going on. Misaki grinned internally. If they wanted drama , drama is something they'll get.

As Misaki opened her mouth to speak , Sakura beat her to it "O-Of course n-not. P-Please" She weakly gestured to the empty seats.

Misaki and Shizuko turned and gave each other the same look. _What the hell is she blushing for?_

"Thanks!" The blonde popstar grinned as he took a seat next to Sakura with his other friends smiling at the girls as they filled into the remaining seats.

"Introductions?" The same guy from before asked as he looked at the girls , hopefully.

"I-I am H-Hanazono Sakura"

"Kaga Shizuko" She grudgingly introduced.

All the boys turned to the girl they were most interested in as she silently sipped her coffee , finally looking up as if just realizing that it was her turn.

She smiled at them , a toothy one "Ayuzawa Misaki"

"I am Sakurai Kuuga"

"Igarashi Tora"

"Student Council President" Sakura's eyes widened in realization as Tora nodded in agreement.

"Hello~ I am Shintani Hinata!"

"Kanou"

The three girls turned to the guy who had made his introduction so briefly and so quietly that they barely heard him.

"Takumi Walker"

The whole table looked up at the new addition as Shizuko and Sakura gave each other a light fistbump below the table as the guy they had been waiting for , finally arrived.

But this blonde model was interested in a particular raven head who he was staring at as he sat down in front of her. The raven haired girl smirked as she returned his stare with one of her own , extending a hand over the table "Nice to meet you"

Takumi's own lips quirked into a smirk as his eyes glinted in amusement as he took her hand in his own as both of them gave each other a firm handshake "The feeling's mutual"

Nobody missed the way Misaki didn't extend such greeting for anyone else as the temperature slightly rose and people decided to focus on their food.

"First years?" Tora asked breaking the silence that had loomed over the whole cafeteria as the three girls nodded in unison.

"You girls graduated from..?" Kuuga let the question hang waiting for either of the three girls to complete it.

"Seika High School" Shizuko replied without missing a beat "What about you?"

"Miyabigaoka High" Hinata answered , taking another bite of his burger.

Silence loomed over the table again. Only this time , a particular blonde wouldn't stop staring at the only raven head on the table as she looked everywhere but him.

Misaki was well aware that Takumi was looking. She was sure of it. And she made it a point to not look at him. Leaning back in her seat , she picked her mug of coffee and placed one leg over the other.

She was good at acting like this and she knew giving the menu board more attention when (clearly) a certain handsome blonde desired it more would only add fuel to the fire.

Takumi didn't know if it was her bad luck or his smartness that he saw right through her. He had seen thousands like her. He knew she knew he was looking. He also knew that she purposely wasn't looking at him. And he also knew that she was playing hard to get.

Misaki didn't exactly try and hide her actions. Ever. But what she always did was to make sure the guy knew she was playing hard to get. And that made her wrap this little game around her fingers.

She finished her coffee and momentarily glanced at Takumi , smiling like she had just noticed him to which Takumi reciprocated by turning the steak on his fork and slowly placing it in his mouth , licking the sauce that was left below his lip and smirking in her direction.

Misaki smirked internally as she slowly wiped her mouth with a paper napkin and dug into her bag to take her lip balm out. Taking her sweet time applying it , she glanced at Takumi whose eyes never strayed hers' before she smacked her lips together and tossed the lip balm inside.

Misaki stood up right after that with Shizuko following suit as she was thankful to her friend for getting out of this situation. Sakura was last to follow as she bowed a little before turning and running out behind her two friends.

"What's happening?" She panted as she caught up with Shizuko.

" _War_ " Shizuko replied as she looked at the glint in Misaki's eyes and smirk on her lips.

"What? Nothing happened between them Shizuko.." Sakura sighed.

"Nuh uh. They didn't say anything but declared a war between them"

* * *

 _ **Okay. Wow.**_

 _ **I am really sorry if this doesn't quite reach your expectations but I am trying something new and I have no idea if this was good or not. Please do tell if I could make this better incase it isn't.**_

 _ **Do leave me a review and let me know what you guys think. Feedback's appreciated!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **TBLAZE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am getting killed for this by my CCAC , Rebels and LIITA readers *ducks behind her shield***_

 _ **On a brighter note - Here's a new update!**_

 _ **And never forgetting the amazing reviews I got. Thank you so much! I'll be replying to reviews I got in both first and second chapter together. So if you reviewed both (Thank you for that) I'll reply at once.**_

 _ **Anindya756:**_ _Well. I did get interested ^~^. Thank you for your lovely support and after all the support I received from everyone I didn't leave it like that. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked it._

 _ **Padfoot Starfyre:**_ _Ah yes. It did become sort of like a songfic but what defines someone's situation better than a song? Can't really help myself from increasing the tension and making the characters seem oblivious to the obvious things they know about the other party. There is more in store for everyone and I don't think that from the way this story is heading the two sides will only 'run' into each other *insert evil laugh* Anyways , thank you for your lovely support!_

 _ **Guest ; Maze:**_ _Thank you! I definitely continued it! Thanks for the support._

 _ **Shubhangimatta:**_ _Thanks for your support , sweetheart! I definitely continued it! I am happy that you liked this new side of Misaki being a tease. Thanks for all the showered me with. You are the best!_

 _ **YaAz97:**_ _Thank you for the review! I can't really help the fact that Misaki is going to be OOC in this fic (I think) because well the story revolves around her. Thanks again!_

 _ **Guest ; Pal:**_ _Thanks for supporting my story. And I love the song so much too! It was the song that gave me the idea of the story. I am glad you liked my story! I think Misaki is going to be OOC throughout because the main focus is on her but I'll try and see what I can do about it. Thanks a lot!_

 _ **SassySadist72:**_ _Thank you so much! Doesn't everyone enjoy when Misaki is the teasing type? As for how I time my cliffhangers? It comes naturally to me and I just know when I have to end the chapter. I am sorry I can't really promise anything on when I'll update but I'll not abandon this story and update whenever I can!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for your support! I'll update as much as I can!_

 _ **Kirwhat:** I am glad the story got you interested! And thank you for having faith in the story! I am so happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for your support!_

 _ **MinnieMiss123:**_ _Thank you so much for your support! And surprise surprise. I didn't leave it as a one shot. Misaki a player is definitely awesome! Well let's say we'll have more of those 'sweet' times with the tension high! I hope you stick around for future chapters!_

 _ **Manel:**_ _I am glad I could manage to grab your attention and get you interested! I'll update as often as I can! Thanks for the support!_

 _ **Poussinette1:**_ _I am happy you liked the story enough to review it! I definitely continued it!_

 _ **ShadowHeart:**_ _Thanks a lot for your support! I'll update as soon as I can!_

 _ **MikaMarguerite:**_ _I am glad to know I got you so interested! I'll update as often as I can! Thank you for your support!_

 _ **Ishita.d:**_ _Thank you for supporting the story! I am glad you liked it!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you for your support!_

 _ **Phew. Done.**_

 _ **I present to you the new and the next chapter!**_

* * *

" _War_?!" Sakura gulped as she looked at Misaki who wasn't paying any attention to what her friends were saying as she kept walking.

Her extra dramatic performance at the table was something she mostly avoided. Her never ending list of drama had another item added to it.

Misaki could make a guy dance at her orders. She knew what it took to give competition to a guy and especially the ones who were smarter than she expected. Takumi Walker was no different. All she needed was a little time , a little endurance and a little flirting.

As the three girls walked away , Takumi Walker shook his head as a smirk made its way on his lips as he leaned back in his chair , gaze not once averting. His friends watched in wary silence as his face morphed into one of pure amusement and humour.

"Ta..kumi?" Hinata asked cautiously as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yeah..?" His gaze turned ever so slowly , back to his table where all his friends watched him "What?"

Tora was first to smirk as he put one leg over other "Funny you ask"

"Pardon?"

"Don't act dumb , Takumi. We all saw what happened. And _that_ wasn't _normal_ "

"What are you implying , Tora?"

"Hey Kuuga. Got a frying pan on you?"

The blonde pop idol's face turned into one of confusion as Tora sighed and grit his teeth "I have to smack , Takumi. Very hard. Twice. On the head"

As everyone's faces lit in realization , a vein popped on Takumi's forehead "Stop beating around the bush , Tora. Say what you want to. And say it clearly"

"Well then , Takumi Walker. What do you plan on doing now that you have officially challenged her?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

"Why not?"

Takumi clicked his tongue and leaned forward in his chair , placing elbows on the table and entwining his fingers , resting his chin atop it "Playing hard to get. That's what she's doing. And if you guys have forgotten.."

"Forgotten what?"

Takumi got up and picked his bag up "I am a bad boy. _Girls_ beg for me. I don't go after them"

* * *

"Damn it!" Misaki cursed , running through the hallways of Miyabigaoka annoyed by the fact that she was late.

As the raven haired girl neared her class , she saw a certain blonde model casually strolling towards the same classroom.

Going late to classes and mostly standing outside but still managing to get good marks were all related. Takumi always purposely came late. That way , it was easier to bunk classes.

They both came to a stop in front of the door at the same time. With one look towards the blonde model , Misaki turned to open the door first.

All of her persona's apart , Misaki always had to make sure she attended classes and got good grades so that she could get a good job with a good resume. She wasn't gifted. But she made herself so capable that she wasn't any lesser than the gifted.

The teacher along with all the students present , turned in their direction where Misaki stood there awkwardly gripping her books tighter as Takumi yawned behind her.

The teacher rose an eyebrow and Misaki nodded before speaking "Misaki Ayuzawa"

"And your reason for coming late , Ayuzawa - san?"

"Onzai - sensei left us a little later than he was supposed to. Here" Misaki took the piece of paper requesting to excuse her out and gave it to the teacher.

Nodding in her direction , he gestured her to join the class as he turned in the direction of the other late comer.

"And you , Takumi - kun?"

As Takumi opened his mouth to speak , someone beat him to it "One of my Student Council members dropped some important reports and files in the corridor. He was helping her pick them up and arrange them"

Everyone turned to the voice at the door as he continued speaking "And that is why I personally request you to excuse him"

Misaki didn't miss the way the teacher looked at Takumi warily. Like he had been asked to do this a thousand times. Finally sighing he nodded "Only because , Igarashi - kun wanted me to. If you are late again , I am afraid it would be detention next"

"How very kind of you , Sensei. I will personally make sure there are no problems like this again" With that said , Tora closed the door and left.

A minute into class , Takumi's phone buzzed. Slowly pulling it out of his pocket and keeping it low , he unlocked it to reveal a message from Tora.

 _Things I have to do for you *sigh sigh* -_ Igarashi. T

 _What did he do this time? -_ Sakurai. K

 _Attempted to come late so that he could bunk the class. I can't always come and bail you out. Next time you might actually get detention -_ Igarashi. T

 _Sakurai. K is typing…_

"Takumi - kun. Are you using your mobile phone?"

Takumi picked a random notebook from the desk which didn't even belong to him and held it up "No , Sensei. I am making notes about what you are speaking"

"And what am I speaking about? Will you please tell the whole class?"

Misaki smirked. She was sitting on the same platform as him. As both of them came late , there was no one else sitting there and Misaki had clearly seen him _not_ making notes but using his phone.

"World War II. You are talking about World War II"

 _Ha._ Misaki thought. _It's written on the blackboard ! Anyone can see it!_

"Elaborate on the topic" The Sensei chided.

Takumi sighed "World War II also known as the second world war lasted was a global war that lasted from 1939 to 1945. It involved vast majority of the World's Countries including all of the great powers finally forming two opposing Military Alliances - The Allies and The Axis. It was the most widespread war in history and easily involved over 100 million countries from over 30 countries. Marked by mass deaths of civilians , including the Holocaust which caused the death of 11 million people approximately and the strategic bombing of industrial and population centres in which another 1 million people were killed as it involved the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It resulted in casualties of 50 to 85 million. This made World War II the deadliest conflict in human history"

The whole class watched in plain horror as it looked like Takumi had recited a whole page from a history book. Misaki's eyes were as wide as watermelons as she took in the fact that even though he was busy with his phone , he had paid attention and in fact given more information than the teacher had provided.

As for Takumi? He stood there yawning , unimpressed.

The teacher gulped , eyes still wide as he pushed his specs further up his nose "V-Very well , Takumi - kun. P-Please s-sit down and p-pay attention"

Takumi sat down , running a hand through his hair but he didn't miss the way the raven haired girl beside him wouldn't stop staring.

He turned to look at her and rose an eyebrow "Like what you see?" He teased but Misaki didn't budge.

"How?" She asked.

"What?"

"There is no way that you payed attention to what Sensei said whilst playing with your phone. And as far as I remember the last time we were taught about this was in 9th grade. Four years back. With the summary Sensei just gave there is no way you could have gotten so much information"

"Is that a problem?"

 _Actually yes. Because then , you might actually be smarter than I presumed. Crap. Serious measures._

"No" Misaki gulped "Not at all" She turned to face the teacher who couldn't be heard anymore because of his tone suddenly changing to soft.

"And why are you getting all worked up then?"

An eyebrow rose in his direction though amber eyes never strayed from the front "Are you having false delusions?"

The blonde haired model smirked "I think after what happened this morning , it was pretty obvious that I can catch hints"

"I am glad about that. I mean otherwise I would have wasted my time unnecessarily"

Emerald eyes widened. This wasn't the answer he was expecting. No girl ever openly admitted to him that she was flirting with him. It had never happened. Besides , wasn't she playing hard to get?

Misaki smiled gleefully internally. He was in dilemma. No doubt out about it (his face wasn't exactly masked at the moment). Her playing hard to get demeanor had an addition to being bold. If she was being difficult , she would be straightforward about it.

Takumi smirked. He had never seen a girl like her who didn't want to give in but also wanted to be open about what she was doing. And he found that ... _intriguing_.

Takumi's phone buzzing continuously made both of them snap out of their trance. Fishing his phone out , Takumi unlocked it to some 10 messages and sighed as he went through them.

 _Wait..isn't he in Ayuzawa Misaki's class right now?_ \- Sakurai. K

 _Why do you think I made the effort of getting him out of punishment? -_ Igarashi. T

 _I can literally feel your smirk four classes away , Tora -_ Sakurai. K

 _Guys..stop messaging_ \- Shintani. H

 _Also , if you forgot Takumi can read this conversation too_ \- Shintani. H

 _And he'll kill you for altering his timetable_ \- Kanou

 _That pain I am willing to take -_ Igarashi. T

 _How dramatic , Tora -_ Sakurai. K

Takumi rolled his eyes and switched his phone off and tossed it inside his bag as he leaned forward , placing his arm on the desk and resting his chin on it as he gazed out.

Through the white clouds , blue sky and yellow sunrays unknowingly emerald eyes formed features of a face in the sky. Wavy hair , sharp jawline , pointed nose and striking eyes. Smirk on lips and mischief in eyes. Confident posture and determined aura.

Amber eyes watched from the corner of their eyes as Takumi zoned out in middle of class not bothered even if the teacher noticed him. She watched as his eyes slowly moved , as if trying to form a painting which they didn't want to ruin. She watched as his eyes didn't stray from the clouds as if they could watch them forever. Misaki watched as his eyes turned sorrowful.

She watched as he smiled. A sad one.

* * *

"What?" Sakura almost spit her food out "Really?"

"Yeah.." Misaki was poking around her food "I think ..I am not even sure it was there"

"Then why didn't you look properly?"

"How would you feel if you are trying to be a little alone but someone wouldn't stop staring?"

Misaki and her two friends were currently sitting in one of their favorite cafes , sipping milk shakes and having a group meeting.

"Misaki , desperate times call for desperate measures. What if both of you can actually relate?" Sakura's eyes widened before she let out a small squeal "That would be so cute~"

"Sakura" Misaki's tone was harsh "Takumi Walker and me are never happening"

"TakuMisa is already sailing~" Sakura sang as Misaki slapped the back of Sakura's head.

"Stop it. I am not here to build a relationship of a lifetime with him. I am merely here to break hearts of as many guys as I can manage. Because if guys think that they can leave a girl crying and destroyed , they are so in for a surprise" Misaki got up and sighed "I have to leave early. I'll see you girls tomorrow" After slapping some bills on the table and with a single wave , Misaki walked away.

"I think I saw that coming?" Sakura asked Shizuko who nodded.

"Apparently all of us did"

"All of us?"

"I think it's time you guys throw that stupid disguise away and stop spying"

"What?" Sakura looked even more confused.

Someone pulled the chair beside Sakura out and sat down where Misaki had been sitting. Three more chairs were pulled to the same table as rest of the gang joined in.

"We are sorry. We were really curious" The blonde pop idol apologized , removing his beanie and sunglasses making Sakura almost faint.

"Curious? About what?"

"About who Misaki Ayuzawa really is and what she holds inside her"

"And why do you think we'll be willing to tell you?"

"Look. We can help our friends" Tora intervened "But for that we need cooperation"

"And what's the plan?" Shizuko rose an eyebrow.

"Now we are talking business"

* * *

"Things here at Miyabigaoka are so different. Just cause we are newcomers doesn't mean _all_ the newcomers have to take a class together"

"Calm down , Sakura. It's just P.E"

"For an hour. Or it could be more than that"

"Geez. I don't see what the problem is"

As the three girls walked towards the changing room , they realized a certain boy gang advancing the same way.

Misaki purposely looked straight gripping her bag tighter , holding her head higher. On the other hand , Takumi smirked as he right out checked her out.

Sakura and Shizuko made eye contact with the remaining four boys and gave a small nod , confirming their plans. _Just till they cross ways._

As soon as they reached closer , Misaki turned her head to the side and grabbed locks of her hair not bothering to acknowledge the presence of the boys as she passed them. Sakura and Shizuko panicked because that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Takumi wasn't any different. He fished his phone out and was plugging the earphones in as he passed Misaki. The remaining members cussed in anger.

"What do we do now?" Sakura whispered as she passed Kuuga , being extra careful so that Misaki didn't hear her.

"Use Plan B" He replied as Sakura rose an eyebrow in question as she walked by.

"Plan B?" Hinata whispered who had heard them.

"They can't stay apart for too long"

"Huh? How?"

" _Because.._ " The blonde pop idol let the word hang giving a more dramatic effect "We have _P.E"_

"Sure , Kuuga. That's the answer to every damned question in the Universe"

"Get the hint , Hinata" Kanou scolded "P.E requires partners"

Hinata's brows furrowed before realization dawned on his face and he grinned "I see. But wait" Kuuga rose an eyebrow "Aren't partners decided on the basis of the initial of their names because 'Ayuzawa Misaki' and 'Usui Takumi' are waaaaay apart"

Tora turned his head ever so slightly , just to look at Hinata and smirk. Hinata shook his head , realizing the game they were playing.

"Oh Takumi"

* * *

 _ **And..done.**_

 _ **All of you have supported this story so much. THANK YOU. ALL OF YOU.**_

 _ **A little insight on Takumi's past? And a little teasing?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Please forgive the grammatical errors *insert cheeky smile***_

 _ **Do leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or not so that I could make improvements to be better on this new type of story I am writing!**_

 ** _Until next time ~_**

 ** _TBLAZE_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **I am back ^~^**_

 ** _I am sorry. I won"t be able to answer reviews again. I'll PM and thank you for it (if you have an account) when I have time. All I am focusing on right now is the chapter. But thank you so much for your support and reviews! The number of increasing follows and favorites on this story makes me soooo happy! You guys are the best!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME (No matter how much I would have wanted to). I ONLY THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE._**

 ** _I present to you the new and the next chapter!_**

* * *

"What is this?" Misaki muttered as she glared at all the pairs formed , unable to decipher how she was stuck in such a situation.

"Not that bad if you ask me" The blonde model smirked as he looked at the number plate he was given , the number matching the one the raven haired girl had.

"Sensei" Misaki walked towards the teacher who was going through the sheet in his hand and looked up when he saw her approach "There is some problem. Aren't partners appointed on the basis of initials?"

"Yes , Ayuzawa - san. I don't see what the problem is"

"Well" Misaki placed a hand on her hip "Takumi Walker and Ayuzawa Misaki are way apart. How can we be paired together?"

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the sheet. Sure enough. Ayuzawa Misaki and Takumi Walker were together.

"T-There seems to be a problem. Besides we can't change pairs now. It'll be too problematic"

"But sensei-"

"Either way , Ayuzawa - san. You are a first year. It wouldn't make much of a difference because even if you are paired with someone else , your chances of knowing them is as low as it is now" With that he walked away as Misaki's fists clenched in anger.

"She's mad , huh?" The blonde pop idol asked his partner who didn't look like she would be conscious for long "Hanazono. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Kaga - san" The blonde popstar turned to the salmon haired girls' calm friend "Hanazono looks a little pale and dizzy"

"Do you probably want to go to the nurse?" The bespectacled girl asked her friend "Would save me the trouble participating" She muttered , glancing at her partner who looked way past uncomfortable.

"No!" Sakura's energy was back in full throttle "We are doing this for Misaki and I will not give up!"

"That's a good spirit you have there" Tora stated as he walked towards the group , stretching his arms.

"Tora!" Hinata exclaimed "What is this?!"

"What?"

"We are a pair! I can't believe you altered everyone's partners and we remained partners like how we had been for the past so many years!"

"Well Hinata. I am as happy about this as you are" The President of the Student Council stated sharply.

"I wanted to pair up with a girl!" Hinata cried.

"I am already paired with one" Tora laughed as Kanou and Kuuga gave him high fives making Hinata almost burst with anger.

"Calm down , Shintani" Tora patted his friend's arm purposely using his last name "Remember it doesn't matter who we pair up with. In the last , on the Sports Festival day all of us are going to be on the White Team. This is just for practice"

"Tora. We'll need two more people to-"

"EVERYBODY!" The screech of a whistle was heard "LINE UP WITH YOUR PARTNERS!"

"Let's go" The blonde model grabbed the amber eyed girl's hand and started walking towards the starting point for instructions and rules.

"Wait up" Misaki stopped in her tracks making Takumi stop and turn with an eyebrow raised. Misaki smirked and pulled her hand out of his grip and in turn grabbed his arm.

Both of them had realized that the upper hand had gone from Takumi to Misaki in a split second. Takumi didn't bother resisting. He was sure of what was going to happen next and so he followed behind her with a lazy smirk on his face.

Misaki had barely taken two steps when the sound of loud screams and wailing almost made her deaf. She looked around and gulped. Crowds of girls had surrounded them and were complaining about the same thing. Rather loudly Misaki would add.

"TAKUMI - KUN! YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"THE NERVE OF YOU!"

"SHE'S NOT WORTHY! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"NO! TAKE ME!"

"ME! CHOOSE ME!"

"WAAAAH~ TAKUMI - KUN!"

"TAKUMI - KUN!"

"TAKUMI!"

"W-What's happening?" Misaki was faaar from scared. She was terrified.

"That's why you should have let me hold your hand instead"

"I wonder what would have happened then" Misaki muttered as the swarm of girls started pulling on her hair and arms.

"That's it" Takumi put an arm around Misaki's waist "Is it so problematic for all you lovely ladies if Miss Ayuzawa wanted a little of my attention like you girls do?"

With mouth agape , eyes wide and a brain freeze , Misaki stared at Takumi disbelievingly and in shock. The emerald eyed gentleman winked at the raven haired beauty as she realized that he was fooling around.

Placing a hand on Takumi's chest , Misaki leaned within a hair's breath as all the girls gasped and gaped "But baby. Didn't you want this?" She leaned closer , close enough for their noses to brush "Oops. We are in public"

"Ahh~" Sakura fell backwards and Kuuga caught her as she fanned herself "I think if this goes on I'll have a nosebleed"

"Sweetheart" Takumi grabbed Misaki's cheek and smirked "I am always ready for this if you are"

"Someone stop them before Hanazono dies and Kaga bursts" Kanou hurriedly requested , holding Shizuko back.

"But Honey" Misaki purposely looked down and grabbed fistfuls of Takumi's shirt "Please go easy on me.." Looking up again , Misaki bat her eyelashes and bit the side of her lip.

"As planned!" Tora gleefully exclaimed as he tried to make Hinata turn and look who was (for some weird reason) blushing and not looking at the scene going on.

"Don't worry , Princess" Takumi's hand around Misaki's waist tightened "Nothing but the most gentle treatment for you"

"Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Walker"

The duo turned to the teacher who had a slight blush on her cheek as she coughed awkwardly "Will you please keep your hands to yourself and refrain from…" She waved her hands around gesturing to the whole scene "Such display of affection?"

Hinata held Tora back this time as he struggled to get out of his grip so that he could kill the teacher for ruining his perfect plans. Sakura turned normal and smiled sheepishly at Kuuga who was busy trying to make sure Kanou would be safe from Shizuko's wrath.

The emerald eyed gentleman and amber eyed beauty sprang apart. Misaki coughed to let the awkwardness that had followed to subside as everyone stared at her. She hadn't meant for it to turn out like this.

"Line up with your partners. And please keep your hands to yourself and don't use them for otherwise until asked to" At this the teacher glanced at Misaki and Takumi with Misaki not making eye contact and Takumi smiling sweetly at the teacher "Other than that please get ready for the *three legged race and every time you scold or blame your partner or fall , the more laps you take. The first team to cross the line gets to choose which team they want to be put in for the Sports Festival. The last team to cross the line will have to go for three rounds 'round the campus" At this everyone's mouth fell open. The teacher was crazy. Not only did the campus spread for miles with about four golf courses (all of 18 holes) but she wanted three rounds around it.

 _ **[*A/N: A three legged race is the one in which one of your partner's and your leg is tied together which makes it three legs participating and not four]**_

"I swear if you pull me down , I am going to make you run my share around the campus too" Misaki threatened as Takumi chuckled.

"But _Cupcake_ , weren't you madly in love with me some _three_ minutes ago?" Takumi laughed purposely using the number 3.

"I love you as much as I want to become a boy"

"And how much percent is that?"

Misaki brought her index finger and thumb together in a circle " _Ze-ro_ " She replied emphasizing on the word.

"Takumi" The blonde haired model turned just as Hinata tossed him a rope "All the best for second. There's no doubt Tora and I are coming first"

"Nice dreams you have , Hinata" Takumi shot back making the chocolate haired boy frown "I am coming first even if I have to pick"- He gestured towards Misaki with his head- "her up"

"We'll welcome you at the finish line" Kuuga smirked getting up from tying the rope and moving his leg which was tied to Sakura's forward.

"Let's all do our best?" Kanou offered.

"The race is starting in 30 seconds!" The P.E teacher loudly shouted which was followed by the screeching sound of the whistle "For everyone not ready make it fast!"

Misaki tapped Takumi's shoulder and gestured to the rope in his hand. Both of them gave each other the same look before Takumi sighed and crouched down tying her right leg with his left leg. As he started to get up , he couldn't help but notice how tall Misaki actually was compared to other girls.

"Nice legs you have" Takumi remarked as he stood to his full height looking down at Misaki.

"And bad manners you have" Misaki shot back.

"Offended huh? It's not like I peeped below your skirt or something"

"So you would if I was wearing a skirt instead of shorts?"

"Who knows?" Takumi teased as Misaki's mouth parted and her eyes narrowed.

"Stay in your pants" The raven haired girl smirked.

"Get in positions!"

Emerald eyes softened a little as amber eyes didn't stop shooting daggers.

"Ready?!"

Misaki's heart beat increased a little.

"Get set!"

Takumi smiled at her. Genuinely.

"GO!"

"Let's go , Cupcake" Takumi grabbed Misaki's waist and together they started running.

And fell.

Almost.

"Easy there" Takumi held Misaki as she was an inch from reaching the ground "Did you forget that the number of times we fall it increases the number of laps we have to take"

"I know" Misaki said very careful not to shout at Takumi otherwise that would be a free ticket for extra rounds.

"Don't worry too much about it" Takumi reassured smiling at her "Almost everyone is equally bad"

Misaki looked ahead and it was true. Almost everyone was as bad as they were. Stumbling and screaming. Faltering and falling. Except a certain duo of candy boy and Student Council President.

"Except your friends" Misaki pointed out.

Takumi shook his head "All of us except them are partners with each other for the first time. Both of them have been partners since middle school during P.E. They are well experienced"

"Didn't you want to beat them?" Misaki turned to Takumi and her eyes widened.

He was smiling at her and holding his left hand out "Will you help me?"

Misaki was lost in depths of emerald orbs before she unconsciously slipped her right hand in his "Let's win this"

* * *

 _ **Oh my God! Can you guys believe it? This story already reached 1.2K reads and that too on its third chapter! You guys are so amazing. I love you. All of you!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please tell me your views on this story!**_

 _ **Ja né~**_

 _ **TBLAZE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey there!_**

 ** _And so I am back. I couldn't answer reviews again , I am sorry. Believe me I acknowledge each and every review I get and feel happy about every single one of them. I am sorry if I can't show my gratitude for them enough but I adore alll of you and try and thank as much as possible._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WHAT I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS._**

 ** _Warning: Fangirls to please clutch their hearts tightly and buckle up (just kidding)_**

* * *

 _For your first semester here at Miyabigaoka University , you will not be taught in accordance to the stream you have opted for. You along with all the other first years will be having a repeat of subjects as a revision so that all the basic topics that you require will be fully revised and you will be ready to study about them in detail without any hindrance. Of Course this full semester is going to be just like your high school years. It will also have co - curricular activities for which you can opt in the next semester. It's not a compulsion. It's optional. All the first years will be taking same classes , there is no special treatment. At the end of this semester which is around end of September , you will have exams on the basis of everything you have been taught so that we are assured that we have got our subject through. Also , even if you aren't opting for co - curricular activities we will have exams for them too. For instance , we'll have a sports festival. Those marks don't exactly matter much but if your team manages to land in a good position , you will get a good recommendation for your jobs. A lot's at stake , don't laze around. Always strive for excellence and all the best for your upcoming year._

Or so they said.

As Misaki ran / limped with Takumi she felt like she had to make it a point to remember every damned teacher or professor who stood on the stage on the opening ceremony day and told them the same thing. She felt as though remembering them and conveying her _kindest_ wishes in her such _joyful times_ would be correct.

"You okay?" The blonde model asked his partner who had been continuously cursing under her breath and laughing dangerously whilst emitting a demon aura as she cracked her knuckles.

"I just need one chance..I will bash that bald head so hard that-"

Takumi's eyes widened before he laughed and grabbed Misaki's shoulder and shook her "Geez. Calm down. The race isn't that hard"

Slowly swatting his arm aside , the raven haired beauty continued ahead as her partner just shook his head , quietly following.

They weren't as slow as before but not as fast as they would want to be. Hinata had gotten tricked by Kuuga who was some 200 meters behind him at that time which landed both him and the Student Council President in dust earning them an extra round. This made Kuuga laugh in delight and tease them as he passed by which earned him two rounds around the field for acting like this towards a fellow member. Shizuko and Kanou were the only pair besides Misaki and Takumi who had decided that going slowly and steady would be the best case.

Emerald orbs widened suddenly as they heard severe panting. Takumi looked to his side to see Misaki breathing heavily almost looking like she was going to die (still muttering). His brows furrowed in confusion and then he felt the clenched fist around the back of his shirt. He hadn't realized when Misaki had caught him there but it was clear that she was not in a good condition to run right now.

Before saying anything he decided to eavesdrop on who she was planning to murder "I..I can't believe..I ..am ..doing this..for that..that stupid...stupid recommendation. As if...as if ..getting into Miyabigaoka wasn't hard enough"

"You want a recommendation?" The blonde model asked , surprised.

Misaki gave him the stink eye as she limped forward "Yeah..because not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth"

"Being born with a silver spoon isn't anything great" Takumi countered "Believe me , I know"

"You are lying. It's always easier. You kids never have to work hard for anything. Everything is served to you on a platter"

"Not always"

"Why are you talking as if your life is the worst among all of us here?"

Takumi laughed a bitter laugh "Only if you knew"

This earned him a confused expression from the amber eyed girl as she furrowed her brows. What could be problematic for people who had everything they wanted? Takumi's words made her look at all the rich kids in a little different way. Maybe they weren't actually happy. Maybe they were only playing pretend. Only pretending to be happy. Putting a show on just so that their family doesn't get looked down or judged upon. That could be the case. No wonder these kids were groomed from childhood and not given what a normal kid would usually be given.

"Was it that bad?"

"Well.." The blonde model let his voice drop to a whisper and he leaned next to her ear so that only the raven haired beauty could hear him "I can show you how _bad_ it was"

The double meaning immediately struck Misaki as she blushed not before smirking and retorting "And where exactly are you referring to?"

"Wherever you want to take it" Takumi smirked as they neared the finish line.

"How about.." Misaki purposely let it hang in air. They both knew this statement wasn't going to get completed.

"Misaki!" Sakura ran up to her and that was when the duo realized that they had indeed completed the race "We came fourth!"

"Oh..Congratulations?"

Sakura gave her a wide grin and then looked past her "Oh look! Looks like Shizuko here too!"

The bespectacled duo joined the other three and Shizuko sighed and leaned on Misaki "I am sick for every other P.E class"

The raven haired girl laughed as she removed her hand from behind the blonde haired guy's back and patted her friend , pulling her in a side hug "That's because you guys never get in any exercise. Believe me , it'll get much much better after a few days"

"So you are telling me this is going on for more days?" The emerald eyed model bent down and started untying the rope.

"Yeah. Looks like it. Besides , I think the real deal isn't even here and that this was warm up. Because if this is what Miyabigaoka has to give us for P.E , I am so getting that recommendation letter"

Takumi got up and smirked as he heard what his partner had to say about the University they were in. As he made the move to toss the rope away , he leaned in closer to his partner's ear and whispered "Miyabigaoka has a lot more to offer than what you are willing to take"

A shiver ran down , Misaki's spine at the husky voice and she almost (even if it was in her head) swooned at the sexy voice as she turned to Takumi whose face was almost touching her as he smirked. She looked down at their legs , surprised at how she didn't notice him taking the rope off.

"When you were talking" Takumi spoke pulling back as if he read her mind , holding the rope up.

Misaki grabbed the rope from him and in a second threw it across Takumi's neck and pulled him close as she grit her teeth , smirk on face "Let's see what Miyabigaoka has to offer. I will _gladly accept_ it"

"Hey guys!" Hinata ran towards them , in all his sweaty glory "Can't believe we ran two rounds and still-"

Tora had grabbed Hinata by the collar and pulled him down as soon as he saw what was going on. He sure wasn't going to interrupt.

"Love , don't force me"

"But I am not. Show me what you are so proud of"

"And what guarantee do you give me that you'll be able to take it?"

"So you are the sit back and watch type after all"

"If you are so confident. Why don't you go first?"

"That's ridiculous" Misaki rolled her eyes and took a step back , pulling the rope away from Takumi's neck.

"See what I am talking about?" Takumi smirked.

Misaki rose an eyebrow.

"It's a little sad , girls never make the first move"

A vein popped on Misaki's forehead.

"To think-"

Misaki grit her teeth , grabbed the back of Takumi's head , placed a hand on his mouth and kissed the back of it as Sakura gasped , Tora clapped his hands together in glee , Hinata blushed , Kuuga stopped mid step and Shizuko face palmed.

"Girls can be devils too"

* * *

 ** _Personally I don't think I did a very good job at this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it so that I can make changes if required. Also please don't expect regular updates from me because I am very busy this year and this story is the fastest I have ever updated anything (believe me my CCAC and Rebels readers know) so I don't promise anything on the update though it makes me very happy that people are eagerly waiting for my stories._**

 ** _Till next time ~_**

 ** _TBlaze_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Swish. Swish._

"Damn this…" Misaki slowly cussed under her breath as she tightened her grip around the broomstick sweeping faster "Who knew Universities gave punishments if you messed around?"

"Miyabigaoka is a little different when it selects its rules and regulations. They are set in such a way so that the rich kids here learn the manners they need and don't forget" The raven haired girl's partner in crime replied as he sweeped the dry leaves along with her.

Ignored was what he got when the raven haired girl turned the other side and continued sweeping ocassionally tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear as she huffed.

The blonde model's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her. She maybe a mess , a flirt , a troublemaker but she was diligent about her work. If she was punished for something she had done , she accepted it. Unlike him. He was all set about going home when he had seen her here completing her share of punishment. And something made him join her as he saw her sweeping the whole of Miyabigaoka's ground by herself.

"The silent treatment , huh?"

 _Silence._

"I didn't even do anything"

 _Sil-ence._

"Maybe I did. But both of us were at fault"

 _Si-_ freaking- _lence_.

"Hey Ayuzawa? How many calories does someone lose when they make out?"

This grabbed the raven haired beauty's attention as she turned and gave the emerald eyed guy an incredulous glare "The hell?"

"Atleast you are talking" Takumi smirked.

"Sure. And I will sweep you off with all this dust if you ask me such ridiculous things again"

"I knew Ayuzawa was capable of sweeping me off my feet"

A few broken sticks later , Misaki sprawled out on the ground "This ground is too huge to sweep. It'll take decades if I do it"

"I am also sweeping" Takumi pointed out.

"Your work is negligible. It's already 4'O clock" Misaki cried.

Takumi rolled his eyes and took his phone out, dialling a number. A few rings later the phone on the other side was lifted.

" _Takumi? What's up?"_

"I need help Tora. This stupid punishment is too much"

Tora laughed on the other side as a vein popped on Takumi's forehead " _Enjoying with Miss Ayuzawa? Both of you deserved it after what you guys did"_

"I get it , okay?" Takumi sighed as he glanced at Misaki who was getting up "But how many smiles and compliments did it take you to convince the teacher?"

" _Very few. Infact it was surprisingly very easy"_

"Then convince her to take it back. I am done"

" _She can't take it back"_

"Why not?"

" _Well cause she wasn't the one who put the punishment on you. If you forgot , the punishment is decided and confirmed by the Miyabigaoka Student Council regarding such trivial matters. Which means.."_

"Tora. I promise when I see you , I will make you apologize for every little plan you have ever ployed"

" _But Takumi. That way it wouldn't be fun right?"_

"I am leaving. Right now"

" _As you please. I am surprised you stopped though. Did Ayuzawa have that much effect on you?"_

"Yeah. As much effect as Chiyo - san has on you" Takumi smirked knowning he had managed to shut his friend up even if it was for a little moment.

" _Don't try Takumi. I'll not forget about all the things that happened today even if I get amnesia"_

"If you ever get amnesia , I'll make sure to tell Chiyo - san to run away"

"Shut up and thanks for sweeping" Tora laughed as he hung up and gave a thumbsup to Kuuga.

"You really like playing cupid don't you?" Kanou asked as he fiddled with the console in hand tossing another potato chip in his mouth keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Ayuzawa reminds me a lot of Rhea , doesn't she? Headstrong and determined. A tease yet diligent" Kuuga remarked.

"Don't mention her" Tora's eyes flashed "Ever"

"Tora" Kanou scolded "Get over it. She's gone and she's never coming back. And it's no secret you sent her away after what she did"

"She's gone , Kanou. Not disappeared. You know that Takumi is still infatuated" Hinata stated , shrugging.

"Isn't that the whole purpose of making him fall for Ayuzawa? So , that he gets over Rhea?" Kuuga shrugged.

"Rhea Castillo was a prodigy , right? Excellent at academics and sports. Could flirt with you as much as you did and always knew what she was doing"

"How did Takumi even meet her?"

"Social gathering. Takumi and her going out was one thing Takumi's family appreciated him for"

"And them going seperate ways is another reason for his family to hate him"

"You think Ayuzawa and him could ever get together?"

"Believe me when I say this" The Student Council President pushed his chair back and stood up , stretching "I'll not do anything and they'll fall in love themselves"

"Tora" The blonde pop idol smirked "I can't believe that you can play cupid and make everyone fall in relationships but when it comes to Chiyo - san , you are-"

Kuuga ducked just as the organizing folder was thrown at him.

* * *

"Let's go" The blonde haired gentleman grabbed the wrist of the amber eyed girl "Put those brooms away. We don't have to do this"

Misaki pulled her wrist away "Don't get too touchy , Mister. You might not be able to pull away" She smirked.

"Girl. Don't tempt me"

"Oh Yeah?. What are you going to do? Make me fall in love with you?"

' _Really Takumi? Will I fall in love with you because of this?'_

The raven haired beauty's brows furrowed and eyes narrowed as Takumi's expression went blank and his eyes lost their shine. When he lifted his head to look at her , Misaki almost regretted saying anything and was about to apologize when he turned around.

"Let's go. Let me drop you home. It's late"

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened and amber eyes peeked in slowly , the small scar next to his eye getting noticed first "Sir?"

The bespectacled man behind the desk looked up , eyes lighting up in recognition "Ayuzawa! Come in!"

Gulping and slowly closing the door behind him , the raven haired man made his way closer to the person behind the desk anticipating every possibility of getting yelled at.

"Sit sit!" The over enthusiasm of his boss made Ayuzawa Sakuya wonder what in the actual hell was going on.

Taking a seat slowly , he pulled the chair forward and sat down fiddling with his fingers as he nervously looked at his boss.

"Let's start right away" The bespectacled man shut his laptop and folded his arms with elbows resting on the armrest.

"S-sure"

"It's always a pleasure to have you around , Ayuzawa. And I know you have always done your work diligently. So..here it is" Passing an envelope to the very confused employee , the employer smiled "Go ahead. Take it"

With a glance in his boss' direction , Sakuya proceeded to open the envelope followed by the neatly folded paper.

 _Promotion letter_

Eyes widening and heart almost throbbing out of his chest Sakuya smiled and looked at his boss' direction who was also smiling.

"Congratulations on your promotion Ayuzawa. The boss and I had been discussing it for a while now and we have finally reached to this conclusion"

"T-Thank you so much , Sir"

"Well. Don't get too happy. I hope you know higher positions means higher responsibilities which equal to more hours of work and effort"

"I am willing to do it Sir!" Sakuya was grinning from ear to ear by now. All he wanted to do now was get home and tell Minako about this! Scratch that! He wanted to let Misaki and Suzuna know about it first! He wanted to make his family proud.

"Now now. I have one more proposal for you"

"Y-Yes?"

"You know our foreign team is working to expand the trade of our products in Europe. And we haven't been able to make much progress in it. I want you to lead our next program which is going to be as long as a year and a half. If this is successful..you can be sure for another promotion in

"O-O-Oh?"

"Or …" He let it hang in air for a while before resuming to speak "You could stay here. Work under other people and reduce your chances of proving yourself"

"N-No Sir. I am willing to work for the 'Foreign Trades' Department. I will definitely not let you down"

"That's great" The bespectacled man spoke , beaming at Sakuya "So when do you want to take over?"

"Whenever the company's ready for me" The brown haired man laughed.

"We'll give you some time to shift and everything cause well shifting to another city is a little troubleso-"

"Wait..what?"

"You _are_ willing to take over right?"

"Yes Sir. But _shift_?"

"Oh!" His boss laughed and slightly hit his forehead "You must have not realized. I wasn't talking about the trades department we have here. I meant for you to take over the main one"

"Uh..but that is-"

"-That's right. The one we have in Kyoto"

* * *

"You really don't have to take the pain of dropping me home" The raven haired girl prodded for the nth time.

"Like I said before , not a bother"

"Okay then. I will be straightforward now that I am tired of this. Leave. I don't want you following me all the way home"

The emerald eyed model laughed "Then ignore me like I am a stalker"

"Ahem. If I could ignore you , I would have done it as soon as we stepped out of the campus. But you make doing that also a hard job"

"I am just curious as to where you live"

"Don't talk as if I am taking you home on my own free will. You are stalking me and now that I know , go home!"

"I have nothing better to do anyway. Might as well pay you a visit"

The raven haired girl face palmed "You pay someone who isn't with you a visit not someone you are walking home with. Besides what are we , friends? That you are paying me a visit?"

"Geez. Calm it. You are overreacting"

"That's cause if my family finds out.." Misaki muttered before gulping.

"Said something?"

"Leave me alone!" Misaki cried swinging her bag at him.

Takumi laughed as he dodged it "If I would have know your house is that far , I would have drove you down in my car"

"You have a car?!"

"Yep. Two infact. I got-" His phone ringing suddenly made him stop and dig for it in his pants "Excuse me. Hello?"

"Excuse you" Misaki rolled her eyes as she started to get ready to run.

"What? TORA!" His sudden shout made Misaki jump in fright and then proceed to give Takumi the stink eye "Why the hell are you-" He glanced at Misaki "I'll call you back in a minute"

"All good?" Misaki asked out of pure courtesy.

He wanted to scream in her ear - _No!_ But decided against it and smirked "Will you help me make it good?"

Misaki grinned and placed her palm on his cheek before swatting him away "Get out of my sight now , Rich Pants"

"You must really hate guys huh?"

"I…" Misaki's eyes dangerously flashed "Despise them"

"Tell that to me again a few months later. Later" With a two finger salute , he walked away.

"What is with this idiot?" Misaki looked around and was surprised to find herself only a block away from home and silently sighed.

Entering her house , she heard more voices than she expected and she was guessing someone was home. Taking a peek inside , she saw her Dad , Mom and sister sitting around the dining table , beaming at each other.

"Hello. I am back" Misaki smiled , dropping her bag on the floor and taking a seat next to her Mom "What makes everyone so happy?"

"Dad's promotion does" Suzuna smiled.

"Promotion?! Oh My God! Congrats Dad!" Immediately getting up she ran around the table and hugged her Dad "I am so proud of you!"

Her Dad smiled hesitantly before patting Misaki and glancing at his wife's direction who nodded.

"Misaki. You would like to sit for what's coming next.." Minako tried smiling but failed.

"What's wrong , Mom?"

Sakuya gulped before talking "Because of this promotion..we have to shift to Kyoto"

Misaki felt as if all the breath in her lungs had been taken away suddenly.

"What?!"

"That's right..you have to transfer from Miyabigaoka"

* * *

 _ **Hola! It's been a long time!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I can't promise when I update next!**_

 _ **A little more insight on Takumi's past? This chapter hasn't been edited. Please ignore the mistakes.**_

 _ **Till next time ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**An early update! Second time this week! Wow! I am so pleased with myself.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the sweet reviews!**_

 _ **I'll be answering**_ _ **all**_ _ **reviews next chapter because I am travelling right now and it's a little hard for me. But I managed to update and maybe I can get another one in this following week 'cause well my holidays have started ^~^**_

 _ **I present to you the new and the next chapter.**_

* * *

"The hell , Tora?!" The blonde eyed gentleman burst into Tora's study startling the young man behind the desk.

"Whoa. Easy Takumi. Ever heard of the concept called 'Knock'?"

"Cut it out. You are going too far! You are making Ayuzawa's family move away with what purpose in mind?!"

"Oh. It's about that?" All of a sudden , the golden orbs went back to their blank state after realizing what was happening "So what if she's moving away?"

"I have no connection to the Walker family whatsoever but I make sure not to ruin their image at any cost. They can't just pull a few strings and suddenly transfer people places!"

"You are overreacting" Tora rose an eyebrow "Since when did you start caring about who's getting promoted and being transferred?"

Emerald eyes narrowed "With everything going on it's a little hard to believe that you didn't have a hand in this. I am so sure about you doing all this that I think you must have initiated it"

"Maybe I did" When Takumi's face turned to 'Aha!' , Tora continued "Or maybe not"

"Tora. Just come out clean with it. Admit you did it"

"I will , if you answer one question honestly"

"Now what?" Takumi massaged his temple as his eyes slowly shut.

"If Ayuzawa _does_ transfer Universities , what'd you do?

Eyes opening and then narrowing , The blonde model realized where this conversation would head if he gave Tora the answer he wanted and the pleasure of playing matchmaker " _Nothing._ Absolutely _nothing_ "

"Then I don't understand why we are talking about it" Tora smirked.

"Because it's unfair"

"What is? Giving a worthy employee promotion is unfair?"

Takumi rolled his eyes "Keep acting oblivious Tora. Will teach you a lesson one day" Shaking his head , he walked to the door and grabbed the door knob.

"Life doesn't teach Igarashi Tora lessons , Takumi. Life _takes_ lessons from Igarashi Tora"

Takumi smirked and gave a side glance to Tora "You'll remember what I said when your _life_ gives lessons to you" Tora's brows furrowed "She can't be patient with you forever. God , Tora. Take her out for dinner at the very least"

"If you are able to make Ayuzawa Misaki fall for you , I will _publicly_ with a grand celebration get _engaged_ to _Sakurai Chiyo._ Deal?"

"Deal"

* * *

The door to the Student Council Room flung open and almost fell of its hinges at the strength applied to open it. Kuuga almost fell of the couch in fright and a startled Hinata dropped his console. Tora looked up , a little surprised which was soon replaced by amusement. Takumi opened an eye to see what the racket was about and was surprised to see a fuming (and very familiar) raven haired girl at the door.

"Don't you dare.." She seethed , entering the room and walking right up to the blonde haired model lying on the couch "Who knew you were such a despicable guy?!"

"Pardon?" Taking his earphones off and sitting upright , the emerald eyed boy gave the raven haired girl a 'Excuse me?' look.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled him which elevated him a little and brought Takumi's face closer to Misaki's " _If_ you have a _problem_ with _me ,_ then do what you want to - to me. Don't you dare bring my family into this" Letting go of his collar , Misaki pushed Takumi a little too harshly back onto the couch as his friends gulped.

" _If.._ " Takumi finally looked up , eyes flashing dangerously which made a shiver run down Misaki's spine even if it was for a little moment "You would _kindly_ elaborate , maybe _then_ I would know _what in the actual hell_ you are talking about"

"Let's not pretend you aren't responsible for my Dad's promotion and his transfer to Kyoto" Misaki's face twisted into one of pure hatred "You _knew_ how hard it was for me to get into Miyabigaoka. And that's why you took away _one_ thing that mattered the most to me"

"How would your Dad's promotion be related to me?"

"Don't think I don't know that you are the heir to Walker Industries and that the Ichinose Group of Companies works under them"

"I am the _heir_ to Walker Industries. I do not own it _or_ run it. I don't control all this. Don't blame me for all this"

"Oh I will!" Misaki seethed , shaking with anger "Guys like you only care about what you want. I should have known. _Every_ guy is the same. Selfish and crazy for girls who are ready to throw themselves at any guy"

"Ayuzawa. Calm it" Tora stepped in as he noticed Takumi's expression hardening.

"Guys aren't the selfish ones here" Takumi spoke after a moment of silence , voice silent and smooth enough to make goosebumps appear on Misaki's skin "The girls are. A happy relationship with a girl is a stereotype. They aren't _ever_ happy"

Misaki momentarily forgot her reason for being in the Student Council room before she realized she was standing there like a fool after being insulted by the blonde guy in front of her. Just the reminder was enough to make her clench her fists and refrain from physically hurting the despicable guy "Then _try_ and _make_ them happy. No wonder you are such a pathetic excuse for a -" Stopping herself from saying further , Misaki huffed and tried to stop shaking.

"Excuse for a?" Takumi rose an eyebrow almost threatening her to complete the sentence.

"Why does it matter?" Misaki grit her teeth "Rich people always get what they want don't they? They love doing such stuff. Especially ruining lives of the 'less' special ones"

"That's because poor people like you are always blaming us. Our fault we were born rich?"

"Takumi…" Kuuga's eyes widened.

"Oh God.." Kanou was shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have.."

Eyes widening in realization at how he had right out insulted her more than he had ever done to his friends in less than two minutes was enough to make Takumi snap out of his angry trance. Calling her poor had just added more fuel to the fire.

The blonde haired model immediately turned to the amber eyed girl , apology already rolling off his tongue -

 _Swoosh._

In a swift move , Misaki had picked the new can of soda Hinata had just opened and poured it all over a wide eyed Takumi in one go. To make it worse , she made an extra effort to shake the can trying to make use of every drop. Once done , she tossed the can next to Takumi who sat , drenched in soda , looking down at the carpet as his friends watched in horror.

"I knew it. No guy ever cares about what a girl really feels like. Guys like _you_ only care about what _you_ want. Only about what _you_ want" Turning around , the ravenette walked out surprisingly calmer and more composed than she had been when she walked in.

As soon as the door slowly closed behind her , the remaining four boys turned to their friend who was still sitting in a frozen position.

"Ta...kumi?"

Four pair of eyes widened as laughter broke out in the room. It wasn't the normal laughter someone expressed after hearing a hilarious joke. This one was more dark , more hysterical than Takumi's laugh ever had been.

Running a hand through his damp hair , Takumi looked up , eyes flashing and entire face smirking "She's right. Guys only care about what they want. And I want _her"_

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!'

"Yeah…"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sakura shook Misaki violently until everyone in the cafe gave them weird looks.

"Maybe.."

"Misaki. You do realize that doing all of that to the heir of the Walker Industries has done nothing but put your Father's job in danger"

"Argh. I am so stupid" Misaki held her head in her hands "Why didn't I realize?"

"Exactly-"

Misaki's phone ringing interrupted Sakura's scolding. As the raven haired girl made no move to decline the call or lift it , her two friends made the effort for her.

"Misaki" Sakura nudged her "It's your Dad"

"Oh God" Misaki's eyes widened "He already lost the job?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Lift it"

Gathering what little courage was left , the amber eyed beauty finally accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear , ready to apologize.

"Dad. I am so-"

"Hello? Misaki?! I got some really good news for you!"

"What? Dad. Now is not a good time to joke around"

"I am not joking. I really have some good news for you. We aren't going to Kyoto!"

"Really?!" Wait. Misaki had actually been looking forward to getting away from here after the little stunt she pulled this morning.

"Yeah. I mean atleast you aren't going"

"What do you mean?"

"I never knew my company would be so generous to me one day. Boss has particularly offered to give out one of the twin penthouses the company owns on 'Pan View' to you for half the price!"

"WHAT?!"

"They are not selling it. I meant it in the rental way!"

"How will we pay for it , Dad?!"

"We? Honeycakes , I will be paying for it. You don't have to worry. Besides , isn't this amazing news?"

 _NOT AT ALL!_ Misaki's head screamed but she tried to keep a positive attitude up for her Father "Ah..yes. That's great to hear"

"Oh and hear this!"

 _More to it?_ "What is it , Dad?"

"The heir to the Walker Industries , who would have guessed you knew him personally ,requested for this"

"Did you say ...heir to the Walker Industries?"

"Yeah..?"

"And his name is…?" Keeping her fingers crossed for a sibling , Misaki prayed with all her being.

"Takumi Walker"

"Crap"


	8. Chapter 8

"Place it there. Yes right there"

Amber eyes inspected the boxes sprawled out in her penthouse. Her Dad's promotion had not gone the way she wanted it to. Who would have thought she would be the only one staying in this huge penthouse by herself?

The fact that the penthouse in the front had the name 'Takumi Walker' inscribed on its door made the situation all the more worse.

The raven haired beauty actually found the situation she was in nerve wrecking. She was impressed with her Dad's Company but stressed about her situation. Miyabigaoka was her key to becoming a successful lawyer , something she had always wanted but Takumi Walker was the lock that would be hard to budge with.

"Don't fret" She chided herself again for the fourth time in an hour "Just don't fret. All you have to do is apologize and you'll be done"

Looking around again , The amber eyed girl mentally counted all the boxes she had which weren't many considering the entire penthouse was already furnished. Realizing her duffel bag and hand bag were left in her 'car'.

Yes. She had her own car now. A convertible infact. Yet another gift she would have appreciated if not for-

"Don't fret" Misaki repeated to herself as she passed the reception and walked out to her car to grab her bags. After doing so , she quickly went back up to her penthouse as she didn't want anyone to see her. She wasn't ready for it. Yet.

Slowly unlocking her penthouse and trying to be as quiet as possible , Misaki had just opened the door when the door in the front opening her made her freeze. The raven haired beauty further opened the door , when a voice stopped her.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

 _God. I want nothing except an alien apocalypse right this instant._

Slowly turning around Misaki took in the blonde haired gentleman's features in who looked like he had just taken a shower for his hair was dripping wet and droplets were falling on his V neck Tee and trickled down his neck down his collarbone and -

"Take a picture , Princess. It'll last longer"

Snapping out of her trance , Misaki rose her eyebrows giving her neighbour the 'As if' look as she turned around to walk into her house.

"Miss Ayuzawa?" Takumi called out , leaning on the doorframe of his house "Nice to have you as my neighbour. We are so much more closer now"

Trying her hardest to ignore , Misaki gripped the door handle so tight she almost pulled the door off its hinges "Come near me once and I'll .."

"You'll what?"

"I'll...I'll…" Don't make the same mistake twice , idiot Misaki.

"You'll what , Princess?"

"I will ..I will slit your throat"

"Oh? Will you now?"

Feeling his voice whisper in her ear made Misaki realize how close he was as all the hair on her body stood up and cold sweat trickled down her back. His cologne was strong and it smelled real good. Husky. She noted.

"I-I will"

"You don't sound very confident , Princess" By now his voice was even closer as Misaki gulped trying her hardest not to blush "You do realize the consequences of hurting me , right?"

Taking her time , Misaki slowly nodded.

"Because Princess. It's gonna be either climbing for you or downfall. Choose wisely"

Anger coursed through Misaki. She hated people who flaunted money like nobody's business. Turning around in an instant and ignoring the reduced distance between them , Misaki seethed "I am not someone toy to be played with. Don't make me sound like a prostitute , Mr. Walker" Walking inside she shut the door on his face.

Misaki was shaking with anger and it had taken her entire willpower not to smack that rich brat. Dumping her bags on the couch , she stood there staring out of her ceiling to floor panaromic windows which gave her an entire view of the city below her. As her senses started turning a little normal , she heard something click.

"How very smart , Ayuzawa. Shutting the door on the owner's face?" Standing near the open door was Takumi Walker who Misaki was gaping at.

"How-How did you?-"

"If you have forgotten, Cupcake. I _own_ this penthouse. The spare key will always be with me. So think twice before shutting the door on my face" He smirked walking closer to her.

"Have you not heard of the term _privacy_?"

"As long as you are here in this penthouse , I don't really think you can demand things from me"

"This in not fair. Look I am .." Voice dropping to lower than a whisper , the raven haired girl continued " _sorry_ about what I did the other day so-"

"-You are what?" The emerald eyed model interrupted , enjoying himself way too much.

"-S-Sorry..?" She gulped looking down.

"I can't hear you , Cupcake" He spoke , inching closer.

"I said I was sorry..."

"Don't make me feel like I am losing my hearing , sweetheart"

"I said I was sorry!" Misaki exclaimed looking up suddenly and then immediately taking a step back after she realized how close they were only to result in her falling on the couch. To make things worse she had tried to grab on Takumi's Tee as to not fall but that resulted in him falling on top of her.

 _Unwanted intimacy._ They both thought at the same time as fiery amber orbs clashed with dazzling emerald ones.

Misaki's eyes went from Takumi's spiky hair to his forehead , eyebrows and the down to his eyes which further lowered to his pointed nose and momentarily stopped at his lips. Further trailing down her eyes traveled from his perfect jawline to his neck and the collarbone till cloth met her eyes disappointing her a little. The amber eyed girl was trying her best not to inhale his cologne so that she didn't make it seem like she was smelling him but his cologne smelled husky just the way she always liked it and it was getting a little hard to breathe.

Takumi wasn't any different. When he was looking up at her from this close a distance he realized that her bangs were always perfectly set , eyebrows perfectly aligned , eyes always sparkling and feisty , lips that were usually frowning at him were now only parting a little as he realized they were a perfectly shaped. His eyes roamed from her jawline down to her collarbone and he almost cursed his luck that today had to be one of those days when she wore a high necked T-shirt.

They could both put coincidence to shame because they both snapped out of their 'Check out' session at the same time only to realize the wrong position they were in. Misaki's left hand was gripping Takumi's Tee and the other hand was pinned down by Takumi's hand as his other hand grabbed the backrest of the couch for support.

Misaki snapped out of trance when she saw Takumi smirked and she almost kneed him in his family jewels " _Get off me_ "

"Why? Are you feeling shy?"

"I am feeling like I am going to throw up on your face"

That did it.

Takumi immediately got off and Misaki smiled in triumph "Now leave"

"Why?"

"Unless you want me to do it the harsh way with you , leave"

"It's okay , Cupcake. I like it rough anyway"

Eye twitching , Misaki sighed "Don't make me scream" Immediately realizing how dirty that sounded she face palmed as Takumi laughed.

Lowering himself to her ear level , he whispered "Don't worry Princess. Nothing but the most gentle treatment for you"

As he laughed at a Misaki trying to form a comeback , he left a paper on her dining table "Don't ever do anything that will make me sign it"

"Sign what?" The raven haired beauty asked growing suspicious of the sudden change in tone.

"A firing order"

"Look I said I was sorry"

"And..?"

"What?"

"As long as you do what I tell you to I don't think I'll be signing that anytime soon" Takumi shrugged walking to the door and gripping its handle.

"You are such a twisted sick guy"

"Call me what you want , Princess"

"What if I don't abide to your so called conditions?"

"You don't wanna know the consequences"

"Tell me about it" Misaki challenged as she strode up to her dining table and tore the paper into two halves.

Takumi smirked again "I knew you weren't going to disappoint. I have another 4 copies so do what you want to with it and disobey me as much as you like , but even you know what my one phonecall to the office can do"

And the door to her penthouse closed behind him.

* * *

The entire student body of Miyabigaoka U. watched as a Limo pulled through the roundabout and came to a stop right at the entrance. The front door opened and a butler ran to open the door behind when it opened by itself. Everyone watched as a single nude pump touched the road first which was soon followed by another one. Soon enough the girl emerged from behind the car door and watched as the Student Council President approached her.

The raven haired beauty along with others watched the exchange between the two students who were joined by another 4 students. The new arrival talking most popular boy squad in the University sure garnered lots of attention. Misaki wasn't one of those to judge. But if this navy blue haired girl was acquaintances with this boy squad , she sure would be a snob.

"How was your trip , Chiyo - san?" Her fiance questioned.

"Delightful. How have all of you been?"

"Great!"

"Fine"

"Good as well. I hope you had no problems?"

"None at all. Thank you for welcoming me. It sort of sucks I am an entire week late"

"Chill out , Sis" Her cousin assured "All you missed was Takumi's new love interest"

The turquoise eyed girl turned to her childhood friend in surprise "How come I didn't hear of this , Takumi?"

"Quit playing pretend , Chiyo" The chocolate haired boy in the group laughed "I told you about it on the phone"

Everyone else except Takumi turned to the dense boy who had just revealed the truth. Laughing it off , the new arrival linked hands with Takumi "So? Tell me about her"

* * *

"I am sorry. Is this seat taken?"

The raven haired beauty looked up and almost choked on her burger when she made eye contact with the blue haired girl. Gulping her food , she shook her head and coughed "No no. Please.."

"Great!" She exclaimed , sitting down. Misaki hadn't meant to but she gave the girl a full run through. Frilly black skirt , polka dotted blouse and pumps. She was dressed way normally for a rich girl of Miyabigaoka. For all Misaki knew only her handbag could be more expensive then her entire wardrobe. Oh! How she wished Shizuko and Sakura would arrive more quickly.

The new girl extended her hand across the table "Hi! I am Sakurai Chiyo" Not snobby. Nope. Not at all.

Taking her hand , Misaki gave it a firm shake "Ayuzawa Misaki"

For a moment , the turquoise eyed girl froze and then smiled "Hello! Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise"

"You must be familiar with my friends. They told me about you"

"Friends?"

"Oh right" She slapped her forehead "I am Igarashi Tora's fiancee"

"Oh"

"Sakurai Kuuga's cousin"

"Oh"

"Takumi Walker's childhood friend"

When Misaki didn't respond , Chiyo smiled "Gotcha" She laughed.

"Pardon?"

"I thought the boys must be lying but they were right about you. You have it"

"Have what?"

"Wow. It's been a long time since Rhea left. You remind me a lot about her. Heartbreaker. Flirty and such"

"I am sorry , what? And who's Rhea?"

"Takumi's ex fiancee"

"So?"

"It's been a long time since he's gotten interested"

"In what?"

"In a girl"

"And why are you telling me all this?"

"1. Because when he's got the 'I want that girl' glint in his eye , no girl can escape it. 2. You are the girl he's into now"

 _Thanks God. Like making me move next to him wasn't so bad._

* * *

 _ **Heyyy I am back! And no I didn't forget about this story. Ya'll told me to update this and so I did! I even got threatened with a knife for it XD**_

 _ **Please don't give Takumi's character in this story hate. He's like this for a reason which will be slowly revealed. Plus , he's got a reputation to maintain as a badboy so..**_

 _ **Thanks for your support! I love you all soo much! We are already at 4.6K reads *squeals***_

 _ **Till next time~**_

 _ **TBLAZE**_


	9. Chapter 9

The ravenette was staring dumbly at the girl in front as she realized what she had just said. _Takumi Walker was interested in her..?_

 _Woah woah woah. What in the actual hell is this girl talking about?_

"Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko joined her on the table and noticed the new edition and slightly bowed as they , like Misaki , immediately recognized her as the new girl who everyone was talking about.

"Hi there" The turquoise eyed girl smiled , shaking their hands "I am Sakurai Chiyo"

"Sakurai…" The salmon haired girl's brows furrowed before they rose high in surprise "Don't tell me.."

"I am Igarashi Tora's fiancee. That's also one of my identities now" At this her smile faltered like she wasn't really happy about it. When she looked up and realized that the salmon haired girl was still confused , she laughed "How else do people know me as...Oh? Sakurai Kuuga's cousin"

"Right" Sakura nodded , taking a seat next to Misaki who was still bewildered "I am Hanazono Sakura"

"Kaga Shizuko"

"Nice to meet both of you" The navy blue haired girl smiled "I am presuming you are Misaki's friends?"

"Yeah-"

"I...have classes to attend earlier than you guys so I'll be leaving first!" Misaki exclaimed , getting up "We'll meet up near my car?"

"Sure" Her two friends chorused.

"Till then" With a small nod and smile at Chiyo , Misaki left the other three alone.

The new girl smiled at the duo and resumed eating her sandwich as silence loomed over the table. Wiping her mouth with a paper napkin , Chiyo finally looked up "Can I ask for a favor?"

The duo sitting in front momentarily stopped chewing on their food and looked up , before glancing at each other , nodding.

"I need you both to tell me where Misaki lives"

Sakura almost choked on her milkshake and immediately started coughing as Shizuko started rubbing her back "Wh-Why..d-do y-you..want t-to know?"

"Just because"

The salmon haired girl and the bespectacled girl rose an eyebrow before Sakura dug into her back and tore a piece of paper and scribbled something on it , getting up with Shizuko.

"Here" She handed it to Chiyo and together the two of them bowed a little and left.

Opening the two fold , turquoise eyes widened before she laughed at what was written.

 _We probably don't want to tell you._

 _Why?_

 _Just because._

Turning around , she saw the retreating backs of the two girls and immediately grabbing her bag , she ran behind the other two.

"If I tell you the reason , will you probably tell me?"

"Nope" Sakura replied , waiting for Chiyo to get out of the way.

"Woah woah! Chiyo!"

The three girls turned to the person who had called and the blonde pop idol walked towards them , tossing a can of juice at Sakura who caught it "Hi there" He smiled at the other two.

The salmon haired girl almost turned to jelly when she took his features in. It should be a crime to look this hot in casuals. And why is he wearing specs? Does he not realize that is a one hit kill?

"Hey Kuuga" Chiyo smiled "You guys are familiar with each other?"

The blonde singer turned to other two "Yeah..? Sort of?"

"Sort of?"

"Uh huh"

Glancing at her watch , she sighed before turning to the other three "I'll be leaving first then? I'll see you all around" She smiled and waved , trying to speed walk away.

The other two girls watched her walk away and as Kuuga turned around to face them again , they both turned to him as well "What were you doing with her?"

"She wanted to know about Misaki" The bespectacled girl replied fully aware that if her friend opened her mouth , nothing would come out.

"Oh? And did you tell her?"

"No...t yet"

"I see" He turned to face the corridor , Chiyo had just disappeared from "I know she's my cousin and all but please don't think I am asking that way"

"Huh?"

"Look. Chiyo has always been alone because her marriage with Tora had been decided even before she reached Kindergarten. Anyone who would dare treat her the wrong way was thrashed by Tora. Because of this she hasn't socialized much with normal people because they were scared of what would happen"

"Oh.." Suddenly Chiyo's story seemed a thousand times sadder to Sakura.

"So she thinks it's normal that people would answer all her questions right away which doesn't actually happen" He turned around again to the two girls again "Please don't mind the bluntness and her straightforward nature. She's not actually like how everyone thinks she is" He smiled at the two girls "I hope Chiyo and you girls get along"

* * *

 _Lost? - Igarashi Tora_

 _How did you know?_

 _You ran past my class thrice , Chiyo - san. Wait there a sec , I'll ask the teacher so that I can come help you - Igarashi Tora_

 _No no no. I found Takumi right here. He'll help me , don't worry._

 _Did you? Alright then. - Igarashi Tora_

"Right.." Flipping her phone close , she looked around trying to find someone who could help her.

"Lost?" Immediately turning around to the familiar voice , Chiyo almost cried in relief.

"Yeah…" She admitted "I am still not used to huge campuses. I had to carry maps around when I was in London"

The amber eyed girl smiled "Come on. I'll show you then" Together they started walking "Which class by the way?"

"Ethics and Etiquettes. Class 2"

"Oh? Same class then"

Thank God. Chiyo cried in her head and then remembered something "I am sorry if I scared you in the cafe"

"Scared?"

"By bombarding you with everything about Takumi that is" Chiyo sheepishly grinned "But I am just so happy for him!" She grinned , slowly squealing "I was tired of him acting like a dead corpse"

The ravenette looked at the blue haired girl and found herself smiling too. Somehow she seemed like a different person now that Sakura had texted her everything Kuuga had said.

It makes such a difference when you realize someone's motives behind their actions.

"Is that so?" They turned around a corner and started walking down another corridor.

"Yep. He's been like that for two years now. It's a breath of fresh air to see him so active now"

"I see. Good for you I guess"

"Thank _you_ " Chiyo smiled.

"Pardon? For what?"

"Wait wait. I'll rephrase it to _thanks to you_ "

"You are being ridiculous" Misaki waved her and blush forming on her cheeks off.

Chiyo stopped walking for a second and Misaki turned to look at her "What are you doing? Come on"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" She joined Misaki again and fell into step with her again.

 _I was so wrong. You are far and far away from who Rhea was. You are far far better Ayuzawa Misaki. Far better than what meets the eye._

* * *

"Gahhhhhh!" Exclaiming in frustration , the ravenette hit her head on the wooden table out in the huge lawn of Miyabigaoka U "This stupid problem doesn't have an answer! I am sure it's wrong!"

Momentarily looking around to cease her anger , Misaki realized that this lawn stretched for what looked like miles and there were wooden benches and tables almost everywhere. Students sprawled out on the cleanly mowed grass and were busy chatting with each other. Snapping out of her reverie , Misaki turned to the solution of the problem she had been stuck on for quite some time now.

"If you substitute it here...and carry this part to the other side...then maybe…gosh…I guess the question is wrong" The amber eyed girl concluded striking the number of the question off and making a move to try the next one.

A shadow loomed over her and a hand covered hers which was holding a pencil and the person started solving the sum "You let the part be here and then you can directly substitute it with the number instead of getting confused with the symbols" A few scratches later , the hand removed itself from over hers "And you get your answer"

"Damn. Really!" She turned to face the person who she had concluded was a he "Thanks a lot! I have been stuck on this problem for about twenty minutes now!"

Immediately realizing that he was the guy whom she had flirted with on her first day , her walls of shield stood up. Noticing his features , Misaki finally understood why she had bothered to pay attention to such a guy.

He had sharp features. Blazing red hair with the tips black , one piercing in the left ear lobe , sharp jawline , striking eyes and a dazzling smile. He was a little taller than her and could easily pass out as good looking.

"Your welcome , sweetheart" He grinned at her , taking a seat in front of her throwing both his legs over the bench so that he was facing her clearly "I am Ryusuke Tatsuya" He introduced as 'I know' almost slipped out of her tongue. Courtesy Shizuko.

Misaki always preferred it when guys made the first move on her. It made it easier for her to shrug and walk away when she broke their heart because _she_ wasn't the one who had initiated.

"Ayuzawa Misaki. A pleasure to meet you. Thanks for the.." She gestured towards her notebook with her head.

"Not a problem" He smiled "I had been watching you for quite some time now and you looked devastated at not being able to solve it"

"Yeah well I was. Mathematics is my plus point. I hate it when I can't do it"

"You can always call me when you can't" He smirked at her , winking.

Oh? Misaki internally rose an eyebrow at the guy and proceeded to place an elbow on the table and rest the side of her face on it "I'd rather go to the teacher next time" Misaki smirked back as she started packing her things "Also? I like guys who can ask for your number straight up"

"I like girls who are bold enough to think every guy on this planet has a thing for her"

"I like guys who are straightforward about who they are and don't play pretend" At this thoughts about Takumi Walker flew in and Misaki scoffed internally as she smirked at Ryusuke.

"I like girls who can flirt with you as much as you can with them. Believe it or not , most guys like the bold and oppressive type rather than the shy and repressive"

Finishing packing her things , the amber eyes beauty turned to her new company , eyes flashing "Beware. As much as boys like danger , girls love adventures on the same level"

Her smirk was returned by one of his own as he held his palm out "Hold your hand out. Like this"

"Why?"

"Do it" He prodded and Misaki obliged "Now. I am going to drop something very important in your hand , hold it tight and don't let go"

"Okay…?"

In a split second Ryusuke's hand found Misaki's as he spoke seriously again "Don't drop it"

Misaki threw her head back and laughed still clutching Ryusuke's hand "This is ridiculous! You can only pray a girl doesn't slap you with her other hand when you pull off a stunt like this"

"You didn't" Ryusuke smiled at her as Misaki chuckled taking her hand back.

"Be glad I didn't. My slap often hurts the heart more than the cheek" She explained , getting up.

"That pain I'll be willing to take"

Misaki shook her head smiling as she proceeded to take her phone out to call Shizuko and Sakura wondering if they were done with their classes as she had taken it on herself to drop and pick the two up everyday.

"Where's my…" Starting to search her pockets , Misaki put her bag down and started digging through it "Don't tell me I lost it…" She muttered "It's not even an year old"

"Wanna ring it up?" Ryusuke suggested looking at her frantic expression.

"Yes please" Without realizing she told him the number and the other put his phone on speaker to let it ring.

On the first ring , Misaki heard her ringtone as Ryusuke pulled her phone out from his back pocket and held it out to her as amber eyes narrowed and proceeded to snatch it from him.

"Uh uh. What's the magical word , sweetheart?"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Sorry?"

"What for?"

"Thank You"

"Bingo" With that he handed her the phone and flicked her nose "I like girls who play hard to get. It's the challenge that riles me up"

With that he walked away , waving to her as she smirked "Challenges are supposed to be for both the parties. The leading party here already won" Misaki's smirked widened as she looked down at the missed call and proceeded to pick her bag up.

Whilst she did so , she noticed something absurd that made her feel weird.

There was a milkshake cup crushed brutally to such an extent , it would be impossible to revive its shape.

 _Someone had been watching , huh? They don't seem happy about it either._

* * *

 ** _Heyy guys! Guess who's back?_**

 ** _Firstly , please don't hate Chiyo. I have purposely made her character this way in my story and honestly? I have always liked Chiyo's character because she definitely deserved more part in the manga. Gosh guys. She managed to get Tora interested , exclamation ; much wow._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Do review!_**

 ** _Till next time~_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dead" The raven haired beauty sighed falling on to the bed and immediately pulling the covers over her head.

 _I don't like how this house is so quiet and eerie._

"Who cares? I could live in this comfortable bed forever now"

She heard a sound and clicked her tongue in irritation , getting up "Or maybe not" Walking towards the kitchen , she opened the first cabinet which was filled with instant noodles.

"I could definitely survive four years with this for dinner" Misaki grinned "And look! It comes in different flavors too!"

"And there are almost 10 companies that produce instant noodles so that's a good thing for you"

Heart almost leaping out of her chest , Misaki crouched down and placed a hand over the place where her heart was and willed it to calm down. Once she did , she immediately turned and stood up but was forced to take a step back as to not bump into him.

"I know you have a key to my house and all but don't give me jumpscares like these! I almost had a cardiac arrest because of you!"

"I have given lots of girls a heart attack. Don't feel so special , Princess"

"By blackmailing them?" The amber eyed girl scoffed "Only you would do that"

"Not every girl in the World gets the joy of being my neighbour who I have personally requested for"

"Geez. How haughty" Misaki rolled her eyes , pouring water into the kettle and placing it on the stove "With an ego that big , I wonder how he survives under its weight" She muttered under her breath.

There was silence between the duo as Misaki impatiently waited for the water to boil quietly glancing at Takumi poking around the kitchen.

"Whoa. You have cabinets one after another filled with Instant Noodles. Where is the rest of the food? Are you this hellbent on not cooking?"

"Instant Noodles doesn't take much time and it fills you up just fine. So no , no other food" She didn't want to disclose about her disaster skills at cooking. Especially not to _him_.

"I take it you aren't used to cooking?"

"Nope. I didn't have to touch the kitchen when my Sister and Mom were around"

The blonde haired gentleman looked at her weirdly for a while and then proceeded to laugh "I bet you can't cook"

Willing her cheeks not to heat up , Misaki crossed her arms in defiance "What makes you say that? I can cook just fine" She lied through her teeth.

"Dinner at your place then" He grinned , obviously very aware that she was lying.

"Why should I entertain you? I need to study so get out"

"I feel like I need a change. Cook for me?"

"I don't want to. Go play with someone else"

"Oh I can play you just fine"

"I said _someone else_. Stop bothering me" Opening one of her cabinets , Misaki grabbed another cup of instant noodles and gave it to Takumi and proceeded to push him out of her house.

"Whoa Whoa" Takumi managed to splutter as Misaki pushed him out "Dinner at my place okay?"

"Get out" With a final push , Takumi was out of the door and Misaki closed the door behind him.

Takumi rose an eyebrow at the closed door and then looked down at the cup of instant noodles. Laughing he walked towards the elevator "Grocery store it is"

* * *

"Hey! You home?" The blonde haired gentleman called out , entering the raven haired beauty's house "Or maybe not" He concluded looking at the darkness that was spread.

Putting the card in the case , the entire house lit up as emerald eyes narrowed at the lack of homely aura in the house "She should really try and decorate it better"

Assured that the said girl wasn't home , Takumi proceeded to turn around and walk away when a thought struck him.

 _No no no. Bad bad idea. I may be playing around with her but I am not going to be sneaking around. Besides. Why would I?_

 _Why did you crush the cup then?_ Conscience questioned

 _So that they cannot reuse the cup to serve someone else. Every bottled water says that._

 _Liars will gets an entire week of teasing._ Conscience threatened.

The Devil sitting on his left shoulder laughed "Conscience is serious this time"

The Angel tried reasoning "Maybe you were angry because you couldn't befriend her earlier"

"Idiot!' The Devil screeched "Why would Takumi want to befriend that girl? He's going to rip her heart into shreds!"

"Oh no!" The Angel cried "You cannot. She's such a pure soul"

Takumi scoffed "Pure soul? She's dangerous"

"Why don't you pretend to like her , come to know of her past and then give her the same treatment?" Devil suggested , poking his trident into Takumi's shoulder "That'd be a good comeback for her pouring the entire can of soda on you"

"I like how smart you are" The emerald eyed model complimented , waving the Angel's protest off along with the Devil's victory laughter "Did she really think I'd let her off easy?"

Without a second thought , Takumi started walking around and inspecting things making sure not to touch or move anything. He hadn't even made it past the living room when something on the third shelf of the Television Set caught his eye.

In the midst of line of DVD's , there was a photo frame kept in the same position as the stack of CD's. Anyone would miss it if it weren't a contrast color of brown whereas the rest was all black. Slowly opening the shelf , Takumi took the photo frame out and inspected it with narrowed eyes.

Misaki was kissing some red haired guy's cheek in the picture with him grinning. There was decoration all around with both of them in party hats in the picture so he guessed it was someone's surprise birthday party.

There was a small labelling below the frame which caught his attention even more.

 _Misaki and -_

The name was ripped out and so it only remained half with the surprise discovery of Misaki's ex whose name remained unknown.

Takumi placed the frame back in it's shelf and proceeded to walk out with a new goal in mind.

 _He was going to find out who this guy was and what he had done to her to make her despise guys to such an extent , if given the chance she would slaughter them brutally._

 _And if he was given the chance , he would slaughter the ex brutally._

* * *

"Crap"

She looked through her bag again and again. Where had she kept it? There was no way she could have forgotten it in her car 'cause she hadn't even taken it out at all.

Had it...fallen out?

"I am such a…" Turning her back to her house door , Misaki slid down , head hung low "Where could I have..?" Taking her phone out , she dialled a number and placed the phone on her ear.

"Wow. For a girl who does not make the first move , you sure called fast"

"And you can shut up , Ryusuke" The raven haired girl rolled her eyes "Are you still at the University?"

"I am currently throwing my bag in the backseat of the car , ready to leave. Why? You left anything?"

"My house card. I think it's fallen there from when I was helping you with the assignment. Can you probably go look?"

"Yeah sure. Stay on the line. I'll quickly jog there"

Misaki waited for a while , eyes closed as she hoped it was there "Uh. Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"I ..don't think...it's here. Nope it's not"

"Geez. I couldn't have lost anything else , huh?"

"Hey..You wanna crash at my place? We could probably complete my assignment today and not tomorrow"

"Nuh uh. Like I had said. No shortcuts. You got to do the rest by yourself. Also? Don't worry about me , I'll go over to Sakura's place"

"Aww. Alright" The raven haired girl smirked as she almost pictured him pouting "You don't have a spare key?"

"Uh no.." _But Takumi Walker does._

"Well. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Same time , same place"

"My house door is always open for you"

"I'll shut it on your face when I pass by"

"Feisty girl"

"Flirty boy"

Together they laughed and hung up as Misaki sighed. Maybe she really left it in her car. If she actually lost it , it'd be problematic.

"Who's next?" Scrolling through her contacts , she stopped at Sakura's name "It's Sakura huh?"

"Wow wow _wow._ That's a nice way of camping 'out'"

Rolling her eyes , Misaki looked up "What do you want?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Like you said , camping _out_ " A second later she added "Involuntarily"

A full smirk spread on the Emerald eyed model's lips as he tried his best not to laugh "Don't tell me the Princess locked herself out of her Palace"

"Wow. You won a lottery by cracking this huge riddle" Misaki rolled her eyes. Upon realizing something she looked up hopefully "You have a spare key right?"

"I ... _did"_

"Did?"

"Left it at Tora's place yesterday"

"Why were you carrying it everywhere?"

"I thought it was the spare key to my house"

"Genius"

"Says the girl who lost her house keys"

"Yeah yeah. Rub it in my face as much as you want to"

"I can rub a lot of things in your face , Princess-"

"-God forbid if you-"

"-like a scrub for instance"

 _Silence._

"What? It's not my fault you think dirty"

"Just leave me alone" Pulling her legs to her chest , Misaki buried her face in it.

"You can come in you know? Probably take a shower or something. Till then I'll have some new clothes ordered for you and ask Tora to send someone with the key"

Amber orbs looked up in suspicion "You are being _way_ too nice"

"If you are mean , you are rude. If you are good , you are flirting?"

"Don't act so innocent. Chivalry is not dead. It's _extinct_ "

"Well. Feel free to sit out all day then"

"Will you really call Igarashi up if I come in?"

"You can call him up yourself if you want to"

"Nope" Misaki got up "I"ll let you do that" With that said , she proceeded to walk inside as Takumi held the door open for her.

Once inside , Misaki almost lost her breath. For a guy's place , his house was beautifully maintained despite the monochrome theme.

"Welcome to my humble aboard Princess"

"Thanks"

"Enjoy your stay" Then his voice dropped down to a whisper "I can help you make it a lot more _enjoyable_ "

"No thanks" Misaki turned to admire the house before Takumi could notice the slight blush on her face.

The walls of the house were painted monochrome. The furniture was monochrome and so were the curtains , rugs and carpets. Despite the fact that it was an exact replica of how Misaki's house was. It somehow didn't look like it. At all.

"Want to go take a shower? It's late"

"Clothes?"

"I'll have my assistant get you some. And I'll also call Tora up"

"Uh… You know I can go over to Sakura's place for the night and take the keys from you tomorrow. You don't have to go this far" _I don't want to be indebted anymore_.

"I am not asking you to permanently live with me. I was asking you to freshen up and shower. Unless…" His voice dropped down to a whisper again " _You want to do it together_ "

"I'll break every organ of your body if you dare peep at me while I shower. And then I'll go home"

"As you wish , Cupcake" He sighed , running a hand through his hair and for the first time , Misaki noticed up close how his body shape could be perfectly seen through slim Tee shirts like the one he wore and how his biceps flexed "Guess you know where the _bedroom_ is?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes as he purposely emphasized on bedroom and then nodded turning on her heel and walking towards the spiral staircase.

* * *

Wrapping the towel around her , the ravenette stepped out of the steaming bathroom and into the air conditioned bedroom of Takumi Walker.

As promised , there were clean clothes neatly folded and placed on his round bed (which was also monochrome). Amber eyes looked around wearily as if suspicious about someone spying on her dressed only in her towel.

She decided to call her neighbour but it was now that she realized , she had never called him by his name. The need had never been there.

But now there was one.

Slowly clearing her throat , she awkwardly called out "Uh...Ta-ku-mi! Do you have a bathrobe?"

There was a long pause and the raven haired beauty actually turned around as if sure that he was going to come out of his hiding place soon.

"The leftmost section of my wardrobe!" He called back and Misaki let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you have cameras in your room?!" She asked loudly again.

"If you want me to see you without any clothes on Princess , you just have to ask!" He called back.

"Shut up!"

Making sure to bolt the door , Misaki walked towards the wardrobe that covered an entire wall next to the bathroom door. She walked to the leftmost door and opened it. Sure enough there were lines of towels neatly stacked with bathrobes hanging and other toiletries like shampoos , soaps , conditioners , colognes and others stacked in shelves below.

"Why do I even need a bathrobe right now?" She silently muttered to herself as she inspected and silently awed at how neat everything was.

Curiosity got the better of her and she looked around a little , still suspicious before picking up the first cologne bottle and smelling it.

 _Holy potatoes. This smells freaking amazing._

Misaki gulped and immediately placed it back almost smacking herself. _What are you? A pervert?_

But she would be lying if she said she didn't have an urge to spray it on herself. But she had a strong willpower. Especially (and at least!) against cologne.

Quickly closing the door of the wardrobe shut , Misaki proceeded on putting her clothes on. Her suspicion grew even more when the shorts and her inner wear fit her perfectly. She didn't mind the oversized hoodie because she knew she couldn't have asked for something more comfortable.

She remembered that the last closet had a full length mirror and so Misaki walked back making sure not to touch any cologne. Absentmindedly , she opened the closet and gasped a little.

The closet which she had opened was wrong but the lines of clothes made Misaki feel like her entire wardrobe was nothing. But it was odd.

Even though the closet didn't take up much space , it was fairly large. The weirdest thing was that , there were line of dresses and clothing that belonged to a girl. And Misaki was assured that Takumi Walker didn't like to cross dress

There was a knock on the door and Misaki quickly shut the closet and sprinted across the room to open the door. Before Takumi could even open his mouth , Misaki beat him to it.

"Did you get the key?"

"Tora is out for a business meeting is what Kuuga tells me. And I can't talk to him till then"

"God" Misaki sighed , leaning against the door frame "I am sorry for intruding"

"Don't sweat it , Princess" He turned around and started walking downstairs with Misaki following suit "It's nice to have company even if it's an annoyingly sarcastic girl"

"Ha-ha. Pleased to be acquainted with you as well"

"Either ways. I made dinner. So I guess you are staying"

"I'll go over to Sakura's place-"

"I have a spare bedroom. And you can lock it"

"Um. Thanks. A lot"

"Anytime Cupcake. Also? Keep the hoodie. It suits you better than me"

"It's really comfortable. Can't deny that" And then a thought struck her "How did you know my measurements? The clothes fit me well"

"I measured your clothes secretly"

When Misaki smacked his arm , he winced and admitted "I am a model. I can presume the fitting"

"I don't think modeling requires you to wear clothes of the opposite gender"

"No. Ofcourse not" By now they had reached the dining table and Misaki silently marvelled at how delicious everything looked.

"Then why do you have a closet full of clothes for girls?"

There was a long pause. The silence that took over was almost deafening. And Misaki wanted to get rid of it.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to intrude -"

"They belong to my ex - fiancee"

The silence that followed was even more deafening and longer than the previous one. Misaki knew she had crossed a line she shouldn't have.

"Oh" Was all she could muster up as Takumi set the cutleries up

There was a pause.

The emerald eyed model looked up and started laughing "What..What kind of a - What kind of a pathetic response was that?"

Misaki was bewildered for a second before she gave him an incredulous glare "N-Not my fault! I thought it was a sensitive topic for you!"

"It used to be" Takumi confessed , sobering up "Now I am over it"

"So you can share it?"

"Someone's curious" He teased

Snorting , Misaki scoffed "You wish"

"Oh I wish for a lot of things you have no idea about , Princess"

"That sounds so dirty"

"That's your fault"

"I am sure you meant it that way. Which girl would stick around such a guy anyway?"

Takumi's hand stopped mid way as he was placing forks and spoons down "Maybe you are right"

Guilt washed over her and Misaki facepalmed , literally "Hey hey. I am so sorry-"

"Don't be"

"I am sure you were the best thing that happened to her and she lost her chance at achieving it"

There was silence for a while before he started to speak again "I was used by her so that she could achieve the popularity and the guy she craved for"

"Wow. Talk about the typical 'Sleep my way til' the top' type"

"More or less. Come…" He gestured for her to sit "Let's test how good you can hold your alcohol"

"Pardon?"

Takumi pulled out a bottle of expensive looking wine from out of the cabinet above the cutlery shelves and popped it open "I said…" He started pouring it in the glasses "Let's see how _good_ you can hold your alcohol"

* * *

"Is that all you got?!"

"Wow. You are still very stable after four shots of vodka and three glasses of wine"

"Duh. That was nothing"

Currently , the duo was seated in the balcony couches with glasses and bottles laid out in front of them as they had the most beautiful landscape in front of them.

Takumi's eyes narrowed a little and he was in a little doubt about whether his current company was sober or acting sober.

He grabbed a hold of her hand when she made a move to pour herself more wine "As much as I'd love to toast you , we have classes to attend tomorrow"

"To hell with it!"

 _She's drunk_. Takumi concluded.

"Woah woah" Takumi grabbed the glass out of her hand before she could take another sip "You need to rest , Princess. And I doubt you can hold anymore alcohol"

"Rubbish! My record is waaaaay higher than this!"

"Oh yeah? How come people let you drink so much when you get drunk so easily?"

"No one stops you from drinking when you are drowning away in sorrow!"

"Drowning away in sorrow?"

Misaki scoffed "What else can you do when your boyfriend cheats on you with the girl who is last on your favorite list?!"

"Wait. Rewind. You got cheated upon?"

"With the worst girl ever! To think he didn't even try and make up a excuse-" Her voice died in her throat and she choked as Takumi started rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Please don't cry"

"Nah. I am over that stage" She leaned so close to Takumi that he was taken aback and by surprise and almost let go of the glass he had been holding away from the Misaki

"No no Princess" He placed the glass on the table and turned to Misaki and grabbed her by the waist as she tried to grab a hold of the glass.

"Please?" She turned to give Takumi her best puppy dog eyes and Takumi almost gave in before pulling her back again.

"Won't work Princess"

She pouted and turned away "Was worth a try"

Somehow things became a tad bit clearer about Misaki. Why she behaved how she did. And most importantly why she didn't trust any guy.

And somehow , Takumi wanted to be the one changing that

Misaki had pulled the hood over her head as she sat half on Takumi's lap and half on the couch seemingly unbothered by all of it. At least for now.

"Princess. Alcohol is injurious to health"

"So are you"

"No Cupcake. I am a very nice person"

"And me?"

"So are you"

"So why did my ex cheat on me?"

"Even he didn't know why"

Takumi waited for a moment and thought the drunk Misaki would miss the pun but right then laughter filled the air spreading a warm feeling through him despite the cold.

"Hey Takumi?"

It somehow didn't seem very weird when she uttered his name now then the time she had called him earlier. And even though he would never tell her , he liked it coming from her.

"Yes?"

"Protect me the next time a guy tries to hurt me. And then together we can give him a reason as to why he shouldn't do it"

"What if I am the guy who hurts you?"

"I have enough trust that you won't ever do it" Placing her head on his collarbone , Misaki happily adjusted on his lap , slowly falling asleep.

And that left Takumi in a dilemma he never thought he would be in. He couldn't decide if he liked the usual feisty and sarcastic Misaki or the current honest and vulnerable one. He didn't know if taking advantage would be the right thing to do or not. Heck. He didn't even know whether he wanted to do it or not.

The thing that confused him the most was whether he wanted to break her heart anymore or not.

* * *

 _ **Heyy everyone!**_

 _ **I am sorry to say that this story along with the others will be on hiatus til' April. I really need to focus on my studies and I hope you all understand. Gomenasai everyone.**_

 _ **I"ll try and fit another update before January ends but I won't promise anything so if I am unable to please don't blame me. If not before February starts , I am afraid it is after March.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely support. I love all of you so much!**_

 _ **Til' 32nd December is introduced!**_

 _ **|Tear Blaze|**_


	11. Chapter 11

As the tender sun rays fell on her face and she dug her face deeper into the blanket , sighing contentedly , something seemed off to her.

 _I don't smell like this._

She shot up in bed almost immediately and fell back again because of the sharp ache she felt at the back of her neck. But she was least bothered about a hangover.

Peeping below the blanket she was relieved to find she was alone in bed and her clothes were on. Looking around she searched for her phone 'cause it was still too early despite the Sun being out.

She didn't find her phone but noted that it was placed above her sling back on the study table. Eyes finally falling on the clock , the raven haired beauty squinted her eyes to check the time.

 _5:14 A.M_

Sighing as she slowly got more comfortable in bed , assured that there was more time before she had to get up , she only closed her eyes to snap them open in a heartbeat.

" _I have enough trust that you won't ever do it"_

"Crap" She sat up immediately and got off her bed before a note on the bedside table caught her eye.

Opening the threefold , she started to read it.

 _I have placed some medicines in the first drawer of the bedside table that'll help relieve your hangover. Below that is the card to your house which Tora's butler had delivered last night._

 _Take care._

Opening the first drawer , sure enough there were familiar looking tablets placed there with the card to her house right below that.

Immediately picking the strips of tablets and the card , she made a beeline to grab her bag and clothes , when she took a step back right before opening the door to the bedroom.

 _Just how much of an ungrateful witch am I?_

Turning around , Misaki walked up to the bed and spread the sheets and arranged the blankets neatly. Walking out of the room , she decided that she had to repay him for everything he did for her and spreading his bedsheets properly wasn't enough for it. At all.

* * *

Tossing and turning for the nth time , Takumi Walker finally sat up in bed. Believe it or not he was the type to not be able to fall asleep if he didn't have his own bed.

But today he was helpless.

Despite having disturbed sleep throughout the night , he couldn't bring himself to get angry at his amber eyed neighbour. He knew that he had been partly awake the whole night because of her and blaming it at the discomfort caused by the bed was just a silly excuse he was trying to live in with.

Rubbing his eyes , he turned to the bedside table and picked his phone up. Shutting his eyes at the flash of the light at first , he proceeded to open them slowly and read the time.

 _7:34 AM_

 _Huh. That's pretty early._

Sitting up in bed , he slowly ruffled his hair , resting his head on the headboard and closing his eyes as a slow sigh escaped his lips.

 _Now that I am up , might as well just get up._

 _Silly excuses._ Conscience scoffed.

 _Now what?_ He sighed again.

 _You just wanna check up on her , no?_

 _She DID drink a hella lot yesterday. Just want to make sure she can make it to the University today._

 _Excuses._ Conscience replied but then went silent as the blonde haired gentleman put on his slippers and glasses whilst tightening the nightgown around his waist and walking out.

Slowly walking towards his room , thoughts about the previous night flood in as his jaw tightened. Closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair , he recalled everything that had happened.

Which led him to carry her to bed.

 _She was pretty light._ He noted.

Reaching the door , he slowly stopped and stared at the door. Finally grabbing the handle , he slowly pushed the door open only to an empty made up bed with all the said girl's belongings gone.

 _Where the ...heck?_

Walking down the steps , he looked around to check if she was still here but the eerie silence was enough to show that she wasn't.

"Wow. Gone without-"

Eyes falling on the basket which was stocked upon cookies , cakes , muffins , cupcakes and another dozen other types of sweets , he slowly walked up to it and picked the note up kept below a steaming cup of Starbucks Coffee.

 _Uhm..hi?_

 _Thanks for all of your help yesterday , it means a lot. I know this basket can't exactly repay your favor but do accept it as a gift. Thanks for getting my key back and I'll see you at the University?_

 _Thank you again._

"Awkward" Takumi laughed as he picked one of the packets of chocolates and popped one in his mouth silently approving of her choices.

Cause he was sure it matched his.

* * *

The raven haired girl hurried through the hallway and skid in her converse before coming to a stop "Am I late?"

"Not really" Her bespectacled friend replied "That leaves only Sakura"

"I am so sorry I couldn't pick you guys up"

"It's alright Misaki" Her friend patted her back "Sakura said she'd drop by the departmental store before coming so she must have been caught up there"

"I see" The amber eyes beauty replied , falling quiet.

The main reason she couldn't pick her two friends up was because it had taken her forever to find a perfect shop that could give out gifts like the one she left at Takumi Walker's place as an appreciation of his help and then she had to get ready for University which she was sure she'd get late for if she went ahead with picking her friends up.

"Oh. There she is" Shizuko spoke , grabbing Misaki's attention away from her converse and towards the gang advancing towards them.

Sakura was in a conversation with Chiyo and Hinata as the rest of the guys just followed behind. But it wasn't Sakura who caught her attention first. It was Takumi.

 _Breath in. Breathe out. Do not overreact._

Sakura noticed her two friends at the same time and ran towards them "Hey! I am so glad I made it in time. I would have been late if it weren't for Kuuga - kun"

Things barely registered in Misaki's head as her eyes remain fixated on emerald orbs whose owner was busy chewing choco sticks which she realized were present in the gift basket.

"It's nothing. Meeting you in the store was coincidental"

"Thanks a lot anyway! I made it in time because of you"

 _What happened between the both of us remains between the both of us._

"And we are going to get late if we don't start towards our classes now"

"Misaki?" Sakura called as the raven haired beauty snapped out of her trance and turned to her friend who had realized that she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"O-Ofcourse. L-Let's go"

The raven haired beauty turned around only to take a step back in haste so as to avoid bumping into Chiyo.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah"

"Your face is turning red and you look distracted"

"Gosh" Misaki threw her hands in the air "I am okay guys. Nothing happened to me"

"Nothing at all" The emerald eyed model smirked as the amber eyed beauty turned to glare at him "Good morning Misaki"

Gulping , she answered "G-Good morning"

Feigning surprise , Tora questioned "You guys are on first name basis now?" When no one answered he continued "When did this happen?"

"Uh..it just did" The amber eyed beauty replied awkwardly.

"It looks like it's one sided" The blonde pop idol snickered.

"Now that you think about it , you are right" Chiyo agreed "She didn't call him Takumi"

"I am getting late! See you all later!" Misaki turned around to run but Chiyo grabbed her arm.

"We'll let you go ...but -"

"-Gosh Chiyo-"

"What do you call him?"

 _Silence._

"I don't call him at all"

"You don't?"

"Nope"

"Liar"

Slowly making eye contact with Takumi , she proceeded to speak "I think I say..Oi?"

"What?"

"Oi?"

"Oh my God!" Both Tora and Kuuga slapped each other's back at the same time as they started laughing hysterically with the rest looking amused.

"Let me go" Misaki pulled herself out of Chiyo's grip , face burning red "I have morning classes"

"Me too!" Chiyo chirped up "Let's go together"

"But you have your first class with me on Thursday Chiyo - san" The Igarashi Heir reminded.

"Oh right"

"I for one know I got my first class with you" The emerald eyed model smirked at the raven haired beauty.

"Good for you" She smiled at him " _Oi_ "

Takumi leaned in towards Misaki "Princess you have-"

"-Misaki!"

If allowed , Tora would have snapped Ryusuke's neck in half right at that moment. Again , _again_ someone had ruined the perfect moment.

"Oh. Ryusuke" She turned to him , pulling away from Takumi "We have the same class no?"

"Yes we do! Thank God I met you here. Let's go together!"

Only then did he notice almost half a dozen people glaring at him , looking very offended and angry at the same moment "Uh..hi?"

Misaki also noticed the dense atmosphere and rolled her eyes "Let's go"

"Oh?" Everyone stopped to turn and look at a confused Hinata trying to make the most out of the empty packet in his hand "Kanouuu my candies are done" Hinata's eyes became huge like watermelons as big fat dramatic tears fell from his eyes. And then he noticed the packet in Takumi's hand "Takumi!" He almost commanded "Share!"

Reaching out for the pack , he failed to do so as Takumi held it above his head "Nope. Get your own"

"Oh c'mon. Since when did you start liking sweets?"

Glancing at Misaki , Takumi replied "Since today"

* * *

"Sorry guys"

" _Chill out Misa~ Kuuga invited us for Coffee anyway! I am soo excited"_ Sakura squealed.

" _And I am not"_ Shizuko sighed.

" _Seriously Shizuko? I think that if I get any closer to Kuuga , I might lose all my senses"_

" _Have fun Sakura"_

" _Eh? Shizuko won't come?"_

" _I'd rather go home and study after my classes end"_

"Shizuko" Misaaki sighed "I won't be able to concentrate on my assignment at home if Sakura is left all alone with those guys. Please go with her"

" _Misaki -"_

"I would have gone myself if I didn't have my assignments due next week. While helping everyone finish it , I somehow managed to forget my own"

Exhaling a long sigh , Shizuko spoke again " _Just this one time , Sakura. Just once. Also because Misaki is busy"_

" _You are the best!"_

" _Yeah yeah"_

"Have fun guys" The amber eyed beauty spoke , momentarily putting her pencil down and taking the phone that was placed between her cheek and shoulder "I think I need to concentrate , starting now"

" _Take care Misa! And don't pull an all nighter!"_

" _We'll be hanging up then"_

"Yes please. Have fun guys" With that said the conference call ended and Misaki placed her phone out of her reach to make sure she concentrated on her work.

Hearing a click , Misaki's heart pace increased. She was sitting inside her room but she was sure she heard something. Blinking rapidly , she went back to concentrating on her work.

A minute later , she heard the door to her room creak open and the pencil she was drawing with dropped from her hand as she froze in her spot.

 _It 'was' quite windy today no?_

Slowly grabbing her pencil , Misaki got ready to stab whoever it was. She didn't care if it was a person , a ghost or air.

"Damn...you!" With a swish she turned around , her sharp pencil aiming straight for what she saw now were emerald orbs. Thankfully , before she stabbed them the said ghost grabbed her hand and turned her around such that her back was in contact with his chest and the pencil was now aimed at her own throat.

"Very elegant , Princess. Attacking someone before they can even say something?"

"L-Let m-me go" She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

Leaning closer to her ear , he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer , whispered "We just got so close. I don't wanna let go so fast"

"Before I kick you where your family jewels are , _let me go_ "

"Try me , Princess. You might actually like it"

Backing away from his as much as possible which wasn't all that much , Misaki felt sweat trickling down her back "E-Enough. W-What h-happened between us yesterday was only because I got too drunk"

"I am not the type to take advantage of people when they are drunk. But you are completely sober now aren't you?" He whispered , pressing his lips to her ear.

Placing both her hands on his chest , she used all her strength to push him away but to no avail "Let m-me g-go ..Takumi"

All the tease drained out of his face as he stared at her dumbly "What'd you call me?"

"It doesn't matter" Misaki gritted "Let me go-"

Pushing her to the wall , he pinned both her hands behind her back holding them with one hand as he leaned closer placing his free hand next to her " _Repeat_ it"

The raven haired beauty desperately tried to free herself while trying to keep the blush off her face "I. Said. Let. Me. Go"

"And I said _repeat_ what you said"

"I called you Takumi! What's the big deal?!"

He smirked and using his free hand lifted her chin up "I don't want anyone else to say my name but you"

With that he leaned closer to her , ready to close the distance between them -

#-#

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Waking up in cold sweat , Misaki felt the need of an oxygen cylinder.

"No no no no no no no nooo" Slapping her cheeks to calm herself down , she gulped. _What kind of ridiculous dreams had she started having?_

Pushing all the hair stuck on her face off it , she pulled it into a messy bun and realized she had fallen asleep on her desk right after finishing her work. As if on cue , her alarm went off.

Stretching her limbs and arms , she switched it off and walked into the bathroom glancing at her reflection in the huge mirror before stopping in front of it and releasing a huge breath.

Her eyes lowered from her own reflection shifting back to the dream. She was so ashamed she couldn't even face herself anymore. Was she losing her composure? Why was she feeling like this towards Takumi Walker?

"No" She gulped , grabbing the edges of the mirror , slowly looking up meeting her own eyes "Do not lose your composure , Misaki. You absolutely cannot fall into the trap of a guy again"

With that in mind , she found her self esteem and dusted it off the ruins and felt confidence giving her an adrenaline rush as she smirked at herself in the mirror , one that left many wounded. The most dangerous one.

If Takumi Walker was going to play games with her , she would show him how they were played.

* * *

Standing in front of her vanity , Misaki checked the outfit she had chosen after freshening up. She had chosen plain but appealing clothes. She wore a white full sleeved sweatshirt which had black linings horizontally running along its ends. To match it she put on a black pleated skirt that ended just above her knees. Stepping into her two inch high brown lace boots she tightened the laces determined more than ever.

Picking her brush up she combed her hair to perfection and slowly opened the bottle of mascara. Applying some carefully , she proceeded to apply eye shadow and lipstick and dabbed a little of foundation on. Giving her reflection a wink and an approving nod , she grabbed her beanie , her bag and car keys walking out of the penthouse.

Driving to the University she couldn't stop herself from grinning. Oh , it had been a while since she felt so ecstatic.

Parking in the parking lot , she slowly got out of the car , grabbing the coffee cup and locked her car. Both Sakura and Shizuko had afternoon classes so they didn't have a need to arrive early.

Slowly curling a lock of hair around her finger and letting it go , Misaki started walking towards the entrance , deciding that'd be a good place to meet up with Ryusuke who like her had to turn in his assignment today.

She knew eyes were on her. She had an instinct for it. The usual people who didn't spare a second glance at her watched her walk past them unable to take their eyes off her. Maybe it was the make up. Or maybe it was her boost of confident aura.

After walking through an entire invisible red carpet where people cleared way for her , Misaki finally reached the entrance , turning her back at the huge door and leaning on the adjacent wall taking her phone out with her free hand checking her texts.

"Ayuzawa - san?" She looked up to see Hinata bending a little trying to see her face clearly with Kanou silently asking him to stop acting like a creep.

"Oh! Hey" She smiled at them , one that reached her eyes "Good Morning. You have morning classes too?"

"Uh yes" Kanou cleared his throat as Hinata still seemed like he was struck with lightning when she had smiled.

"Wonderful" She grinned even wider if that was possible , wearily looking over at Hinata.

"Morning"

Three pair of eyes turned towards emerald orbs as he climbed the steps to the entrance shamelessly checking Misaki out as he catwalked his way to the top.

 _Man , she should wear skirts more. Flaunt those legs worth dying for._ Takumi thought as he smirked reaching them.

"Morning" She reciprocated , leaving her mouth a little open , looking at him through her eyelashes.

"How are you?" He asked as Misaki's phone buzzed with a new message she glanced at.

Pressing her index finger to her lips , she proceeded to press the same finger on his lips as they parted in a little shock "Even better now that I have seen you" With that she thrust the coffee cup in his hand and winked at him as she nodded at his other two friends and walked away.

Takumi looked down at the cup and then sipped it , the real shock hitting him "How did she..?"

There was a stick on note stuck to it which he peeled off to read.

 _Don't ask me how I know you drink Cafe Dé Làit. Every different coffee has a different looking cup. You didn't crush yours well enough._

Takumi smirked. This girl. He wanted her.

* * *

 _ **Heyy everyone! I know this is waay due than when I had promised it but I was absolutely blank about how to continue it and I am really sorry to keep ya'll waiting T^T**_

 _ **On a brighter note , here's an update! Thank you so much for reading! Do review!**_

 _ **~Tear**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Hanazono knew something was wrong as soon as she sat down in front of her best friend during lunch.

Misaki Ayuzawa never woke makeup.

Sakura had always known that Misaki was one of those rare girls whose natural beauty stood out more than her makeup dusted face.

But something was different today.

When Misaki smiled at her as she sat down on the opposite side of the table , Sakura could only send silent prayers to the all the guys who had played victim to that smile.

Apart from that , Misaki was positively glowing as her eyes sparkled with mischief which was a sharp contrast to the gorgeous smile she was displaying. Her entire look was an appealing sexy and an attractive beautiful at the same time. Such a change over the weekend rose Sakura's curiosity over the top , up several notches.

"Hey girls. How'd the weekend go?"

 _And she speaks. Did she always have such an alluring voice?_ Sakura thought nervously almost forgetting the excitement of reciting everything that had happened over the weekend to her best friend "Oh..uh..it went great" She replied in a daze.

"Great?" Shizuko turned to her friend who had been chewing her ear off about all her plans ever since they had gone for coffee with the popular boy squad.

Sakura slowly turned to Shizuko and that seemed to snap her out of her daze "Oh right! Misaki you won't believe what happened?"

"Really?" She smiled , eyes twinkling.

"Yes" Her best friend gushed "So we went with Kuuga and the rest for coffee right? Kuuga asked us whether we would wanna be in the same team as them for the Sports Festival! Oh gosh. I am gonna go faint in my corner now"

Misaki laughed "So what'd you say?"

"What do you think she said?" Shizuko asked.

"Ofcourse I said yes!" A moment's pause "You don't mind right?"

Misaki shook her head "Nope. Not at all"

"I have a feeling our team will win" Sakura ranted on "Especially because we have Misaki. And Misaki never loses!"

Misaki gave a small smile on the outside but a full clap of glee on the inside. Misaki Ayuzawa didn't lose the games she played.

"Anyways.." The bespectacled girl on the table sighed putting a hand over her friend's mouth to stop her chatter "What's up with you?"

"With me?" The amber eyed beauty rose an eyebrow.

Sakura sobered up "Yep. You have ...a _different_ aura today. And I am glad to know you are finally using the make up I had bought you for your birthday"

Misaki laughed again "It's nothing. I woke up feeling great so decided I might as well dress up a little"

 _Lies._ Sakura and Shizuko thought together but didn't say anything. They both knew best that Misaki rarely ever wore makeup.

 _Also had to show someone his place._ Misaki added inwardly.

* * *

"You are kidding!" Kuuga exclaimed for the nth time as he shook his head with a huge grin on his face.

"No I am not" The chocolate haired boy defended "That's _exactly_ what happened. I have told you everything. _Word_ by _word_ "

The Student Council President let out a low whistle "Someone's stepping up her game" He spoke as he looked at his friend seated on the far end of the couch , studying the coffee mug.

"It's a Coffee Mug , Takumi. What's so intriguing?" Hinata asked impatiently.

After almost an hour , the emerald eyed model's attention was broken and he smiled as if he was the only one who understood the joke "You won't get it , Hinata"

The navy blue haired girl immediately rushed on to tend to the said boy's hurt feelings "No big deal Hinata. I doubt any of us will get it. But from what I gather a war has just been declared"

"Woah.." Kuuga breathed out "All this is giving me the chills. I need to see her myself to believe it. I still think you are exaggerating"

"No he's not" Kanou answered in a low voice in Hinata's defence "I was present there as well" He added.

"Well you guys _have_ been camping here since the start of the day. Might as well start attending classes" Chiyo reprimanded , hands on her hips.

At that , the first one to get up was Takumi Walker as he lazily strode to the door "See you guys at lunch?"

"Yeah..yeah!" Kuuga dragged out "We'll be there!"

With a two finger salute , he left the Student Council room as the rest turned to face each other. There was a silent discussion and agreement among all of them even though none of them said a word as they all silently picked their belongings up only one question on their minds.

 _Since when did Takumi Walker start attending his classes so diligently?_

* * *

Their eyes met before she had even inhaled her next breath.

She walked down the corridor , Ryusuke talking next to her as she locked her gaze on him. Her amber eyes slowly watched his emerald ones dazzle as his mouth lifted in a smirk.

The blonde model wasn't even bothering to pay attention to the gorgeous chestnut haired girl standing in front of him , twirling locks of her hip length hair as she bat her eyelashes and pulled her mouth in a pout every now and then. His eyes were fixated on the ravenette walking down the corridor , in the most sly walk he had ever seen. As if she were almost challenging him to come to her.

"Takumi , are you listening?"

Amber eyes narrowed at the french manicured hand making their way up his lean chest as the chestnut haired girl took an impossibly close step nearer to the emerald eyed gentleman leaning on the wall. The raven haired beauty had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she tried to tune in to what Ryusuke was saying.

The attempt seemed fatal as she felt an overgrowing urge to claw the flirty chit off Takumi. Her hands were all over him and despite their very close and uncomfortable proximity , Misaki felt a sense of triumph when she realized his eyes were still on her.

It was only when Ryusuke tugged on her arm that she realized and remembered that he was still there "I am sorry what'd you say?"

"I said , let's stop by to grab coffee?"

"Perfect" She smiled at him and in that moment Ryusuke Tatsuya felt that he was going to surrender to a cardiac arrest if she smiled at him one more time.

On the other hand , Takumi Walker wanted nothing other than peeling the over-friendly chick off him to stalk over to Misaki , throw her over his shoulder and take her home.

He didn't know why he felt so possessive or why he wanted to chop Ryusuke's hand which Misaki let him rest on her arm as he led her down the opposite side of the corridor and around another corner.

Something inside him snapped him back to reality just in time to see the chit (whose name he didn't even remember) only inches away from his lips. And in that moment he knew , he somehow oddly knew that he wanted to feel no one else's but Misaki's lips on his.

"Good try , sweet" He started "Better luck next time"

With that he slipped past the girl you just wasn't ready to let him go yet to get to the girl he didn't want to let go off.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"I'll be there" Misaki grinned "On Saturday night at 8 PM?"

"Sharp" Ryusuke added.

"Sharp" Misaki mimicked as she opened the door to her car door "I'll be there!" She called out again.

"You better be!" He called back as he waved at her as she buckled up.

With everything going on around Takumi Walker , Misaki had actually forgotten that she was attending _Miyabigaoka_ University and that the people here were an entirely different league from her.

She had also forgotten that Ryusuke was also a gifted musician with both parents in the same industry and well known stars. And he had invited her for his musical at one of the most popular hotels in all of Tokyo. And he made it a point to make sure that she should definitely come.

Misaki pretended it was okay that Takumi Walker's car was already parked where it usually was and she pretended that she didn't care about it.

That proved to be of no use because as soon as she stepped out of the lift , he turned around , tightly clutching his phone to his ear as his eyes felt like they were scrutinizing her. As if on cue , he ended his call and turned his entire attention to her as she quietly walked to her door.

As she slowly slid her card into the lock she could feel his stare boring into the back of her neck as she slowly opened the door and took the card out of its slot , walking inside her house.

Just as she was closing the door , a foot made its way between the door and the frame , pushing the door open again. Misaki tried to look bored as she locked her gaze with him but something about him sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Thanks for the coffee"

Misaki smirked and fully opened the door for him to enter again as she turned around and made her way inside the kitchen "Your welcome"

"How did you know I drink Cafe Dé Lait?"

"You didn't crush your coffee mug properly enough" She replied , the answer rolling off her tongue as if she had rehearsed it too many times before.

"How'd you know I had crushed that coffee mug?" He asked in return leaning on the counter as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Like I said. You _hadn't_ crushed _yours_ well enough"

"And how did you know it was mine?" She felt two hands on the counter next to her hips and she knew he had trapped her in between.

"It was a guess.." She replied slowly "If it wasn't yours , I would have shrugged it off but you clearly seem to admit it was yours" At this she slowly turned around to face him.

Surprising themselves , neither inched away as they just stood there , gazes locked , faces almost touching with their breaths mixed.

Neither of them found it uncomfortable anymore. They almost found it ... _right._

"Glad to know I am not the only one who notices things about you" At this his hand rose to her hair and brushed through it and out till her cheek.

Feeling something cool slide against her cheek , she reached out to hold it and momentarily lowered her gaze to see her house card. _Another_ one of her house cards.

"Where did you find this?"

"With Mister Lover Boy" His head dropped down to her neck and she shivered as she felt his breath there.

"Who?"

"The red haired guy you hang out with"

"You mean to say he had it?"

"I think I just said that" His lips brushed against her skin sending goosebumps from the roots of her hair all the way till her toes.

" _How_ do _you_ know _he_ took it?" The amber eyed girl seethed.

"I didn't say I knew it. I just said he had it" Takumi replied , calmly.

"Are you sure _you_ didn't take it?" His extremely close proximity was making Misaki lose her line of thought. She was trying her hardest not to concentrate on the hot trail of light kisses on the side of her neck and on what they were talking about.

"For a girl who drops it carelessly everywhere , you can sure accuse people _easily"_

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked , confused.

"You dropped it in the lobby downstairs. The receptionist gave it to me this morning" He drew his head up again , levelling his eyes with hers.

"Then why are you blaming it on Ryusuke?"

"Why does it matter so much to _you_?"

The sharp edge in his voice threw Misaki off momentarily. He was ticked off. Clearly. And if she didn't know better she would have thought he sounded - almost sounded... _jealous._

"Because you shouldn't blame him like that" Misaki retorted , her own voice gaining an edge.

"The immense amount of trust you show in him is unbelievable" Takumi seethed , his face only centimeters apart from hers.

"And why would that matter to _you_?" Misaki had no clue where this conversation was leading to and how they had reached to this but she felt her anger burning through her veins "Go and focus on _your_ flirty chits"

"So he's nothing more than a toy to you?"

"He means to me just as much as that flirty chestnut bombshell might mean to you. Or in some cases we could as much as _I_ do"

There was a pause. A long pause. They both slowly inhaled to catch their breaths. They hadn't been shouting but lowly growling proved to be equally exhausting.

"Don't" Takumi started , now in a calm voice his lips just above hers. They were so close that if Misaki exhaled she was sure her lips would end up on his "Compare yourself to her"

"Why not?" She breathed , her knees almost giving out from beneath her.

"Because girls like her are only meant for flirting with" He paused.

And when he continued , Misaki lost her breath.

"Girls like you are meant to be loved"


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling herself going weak in the knees , Misaki grabbed the counter to support herself as her mind slowly processed what Takumi had just told her.

 _"Girls like you are meant to be loved"_

She didn't know why her heart went into overdrive which could surely land her into the hospital because of a cardiac arrest. She also didn't like the heat creeping up her neck and toward her cheeks which made her lower her face involuntarily.

How she hated him for making her feel this way. She hated everything about him. His stupid smirk , his stupid teases , his stupid million dollar smiles , his stupid confident cat walks , his stupid pick up lines , his stupid playboy ways , his stupid gorgeous emerald eyes , his stupid ability to be the only one to make her go crazy , his stupid self. _Him._

Oh but she knew she didn't.

Takumi closed his eyes and heaved in heavy breaths. He wasn't able to comprehend why exactly and what exactly was making him say things he would have never told a girl. Wherever she went with , whoever she went with was none of his concern. But he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to know where she was and who she was with. He couldn't stop himself from getting angry when she smiled at other guys. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to knock down teeth of every guy who laid eyes on her down his throat.

She was driving him crazy without realizing it.

His gaze fell on her and he knew she was beyond uncomfortable. He straightened and glanced at her lowered face one more time before turning around and walking out.

Her knees finally giving out from beneath her , Misaki slid down on the floor with her face burning. There was a part of her , a part that was getting really hard to control , which wanted to grab Takumi by his collar and kiss him till he forgot his own name. The other part , however , was equally defiant of the same decision and wanted to wait till she heard him leave.

It was taking every part of Takumi's willpower not to turn around , lift her up and do her right then and there on the island counter. As he slowly closed the door behind him , he exhaled and caught the door frame to steady himself.

He hated how his self control was lost. No girl had ever disarmed him the way she had. Even Rhea hadn't had such a devastating effect on him. An effect that was slowly driving him beyond the line of sanity.

And he despised it.

Wait. Who was he kidding?

* * *

Four days. It had been four days since the last time Misaki had bothered interacting with Takumi or his squad. Infact , she was maintaining so much distance that she even told Sakura and Shizuko off.

She was frustrated. No doubt about it. But she didn't know who she was frustrated at. Were it her Professors? The people who wouldn't stop gaping at her ever since she had started putting effort into dressing up? Ryusuke? Sakura and Shizuko? Chiyo and the others? Or was it...Takumi?

Rolling her eyes as she unlocked her car , she was pretty sure she just wanted to blame someone. Most of it was her fault. One. Because she let herself get so affected. Two. Because she couldn't stop herself from getting so affected.

Everytime Takumi and her crossed ways or were forced to be around each other because of the growing friendship between their groups , they blandly ignored each other as if they had never been introduced to the other in the first place. Misaki didn't want to be in such an awkward position for even though she would never admit it to him she genuinely enjoyed being in his company. He had the correct amount of humor and charm required in a guy. Besides that he was also charismatic and definitely every bit of the gentleman people claimed he was.

Misaki's hand stopped midair as she was strapping her seat belt on. Why was she counting all the good values of a guy she had vowed to herself she wouldn't interact with again after that night?

Sighing slowly she folded her arms on the steering wheel and placed her forehead on it. What was wrong with her? Where was her heartbreaker self? Why was she so scared to get involved with Takumi Walker?

Her phone buzzed and she straightened as she took it out. Sakura's name flashed and exhaling , she lifted it.

"Hey!" She spoke , trying and failing at sounding cheerful.

"H..i?" Came back the reply and Misaki facepalmed internally "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just choked" She lied.

"I see" Clearly Sakura didn't buy it "Shizuko and I are coming over in half an hour and together we'll go for the musical okay?"

"Yeah. I'll get ready till then-"

"-Oh and Chiyo is also coming" When there was a pause , Sakura proceeded to speak "That's okay right?"

"As long as she's invited"

"All of them are" Sakura informed them "Not like that surprises me. Oh and we have to dress formal. You have a formal dress right?"

"I ..guess?"

After hearing some shuffling on the other side , a different voice spoke "Hello?"

"Chiyo?"

"Hi there" She replied "It's absolutely alright if you don't have anything formal to wear. However .." There was a pause "If you wouldn't find it offending , I can lend you one of my unused dresses..?"

Misaki smiled. Chiyo was definitely awkward with people but then again she was absolutely adorable "Thank you" She replied earnestly "That'll be extremely helpful"

The amber eyed beauty couldn't see her but she was positive that the turquoise eyed girl was definitely beaming "We'll see you in half an hour then"

"Got it" Hanging up , the ravenette started the car.

She would get through. She had to.

* * *

"Why are the three of you looking at me like I am the living example of the biggest disappointment you could have ever encountered?"

"Oh Misaki" Sakura smiled sarcastically "You took the words right out of my mouth"

"Gee thanks. Now , what's wrong?"

"Just that.." Chiyo started.

It was when Misaki rose an eyebrow that Shizuko decided to open her mouth "After the way you had been dressing up these past few days , we didn't expect to find you sitting on the dining table clad in worn out shorts , a faded shirt with your hair ..up in a messy bun for the lack of a better word ..gulping down an apple"

"Judgemental takes inspiration from you guys. Besides , these are the most comfortable clothes in the Universe" Misaki said , looking at herself proudly.

"Right" The salmon hair girl sighed "Well. Let's get you ready"

Twenty minutes later when Misaki finished locking the door to her house , her three friends were looking at her as if she was their most prized possession despite the look being a complete opposite of what they had felt before.

The dress she was wearing was an off - shoulder with full sleeves that were loose only at the wrists. The upper part of her dress including the part around the arms was wrapped entirely like a skirt whereas the lower part was body fitting and stopped just above her knees. While it accentuated her curves , it was modest at the same time. Topped with black pumps and a black fur stole , that was hung only at her lower back in the crook of her elbows , her face was stripped off any makeup save for her scarlet lips and gorgeous curly lashes.

"Exactly how formal is this event?" Misaki asked unconsciously patting her raven hair that had been curled only at the tips as she walked toward the elevator with the rest , silently admiring the three of them , the way she had been doing ever since they first stepped inside her penthouse.

Sakura was draped in a velvet dress whose sleeves hung at the bend at her shoulder and had a sweetheart neckline. Topping it with kitten heels , she had curled her hair and pinned it to one side.

Shizuko on the other hand was clad in a three piece suit. The slit in the loose ends of the pants came up till her knees and the blazer and shirt were more body fitting than strictly formal. Paired with lace boots , Shizuko looked like an important executive of a well off company.

Chiyo had decided to compliment her eyes by putting on a blue chiffon dress that ran over the front part in different shades. The skirt was loose and a little puffy , stopping just above her knees. With her hair pulled into a loose bun and matching stilettoes , Chiyo looked every bit of the beautiful fiancee of Igarashi Tora and the heiress to the Sakurai Empire.

"This isn't the first time Ryusuke is performing a musical. Besides , he is well known around and is even in the process of putting together a mini album. He was recruited by four leading music companies , out of which two were international ones" Chiyo paused as they stepped into the elevator "The fact that his parents are international sensations themselves helps him getting a kickstart in the same career"

 _And I am going to be playing him. God save me._ Misaki thought as they walked out into the basement garage and she unlocked her car.

"What are you doing?" Chorused three voices at once as Misaki's brows furrowed.

"Uh..unlocking my car?"

"We aren't going in your car"

"Does that mean we have to walk down?"

As if it was straight out of a movie script , Kuuga's SUV came to a stop behind Misaki "No" Chiyo laughed "We are all going together"

The fact of being so close to Takumi for an entirety of forty five minutes till they reached the seven star hotel on the outskirts of the City made Misaki instinctively reach for her car door "I am good I guess. I'll drive there by myself"

The salmon haired girl saw right through her and grabbed her friend's arm "Don't be a spoilsport Misaki. What has gotten into you?"

"Takumi has already left for the musical around an hour ago 'cause he needed to stop by his studio where he'd change and directly show up at the venue" Chiyo stated quietly "If that's what you are worried about"

"Th-That's not what I was-"

"-Well then?" Shizuko rose an eyebrow as she gestured toward the car.

"Fine" Feeling dejected , Misaki opened the car door and Hinata and Kanou got out , looking entirely different in a three piece suit "Oh! Hi"

"Hello , Misaki chan~" Hinata sang and then fully took their appearance in "Woahh all of you look so pretty!"

"Indeed" Kanou agreed , as he gave way for them to get in.

Tora who was sitting next to Kuuga on the passenger seat , leaned in so that only he could hear him "Takumi's losing his eyesight tonight" He whispered.

"I don't know about Takumi" Kuuga whispered back , his gaze following the salmon haired girl entering the car "I think I already lost mine" Once he couldn't see her anymore , he turned to Tora and purposely spoke loudly "But how come your sight is still in tact?"

"What do you mean?" Tora narrowed his eyes at Kuuga's conspiratory look.

"Oh! Don't act so dense" With his head he gestured toward his Cousin who was entering last and closing the door behind her.

Tora turned to look , just as Chiyo settled down in her seat and turned her gaze forward and locked it with her fiance. In that one moment , the rest saw a miracle happen. For the first time , Igarashi Tora's face turned into one of complete surprise mixed with admiration and awe as he took in his fiancee's gorgeous appeal.

Sitting straight in his seat and fastening his seatbelt , something he never bothered with , he turned his gaze out of the window but Kuuga had already confirmed the faintest tint of pink on his friend's cheeks "We are gonna get late" Tora muttered.

"Ofcourse not" Kuuga retorted , pressing on the accelerator.

* * *

"Late" The blonde gentleman stated , checking his watch as he walked toward his friends. Turning to the only three girls he saw and thought had showed up , he smiled "All of you look gorgeous" He turned toward the guys "However , you guys look like the idiots you always were"

Slapping his friend's arm after tossing the car key to the valet , Kuuga smirked "Right back at you. You are one of us after all"

"Shall we?" Tora asked , looking at all of them before offering his arm to Chiyo who placed her palm in the crook of his elbow , walking forward with him.

The rest started walking behind them just as the valet drove the car away "Yes Ryusuke. I am here"

Brows furrowing over emerald orbs , Takumi stopped walking , staring at the back of his friends for a moment before turning around and staring at the slender back of the raven haired beauty.

As if sensing someone's presence , the amber eyed heartbreaker turned , still speaking into the phone "I'll come once it's ...done.." Her voice faltered in her throat as amber clashed with emerald.

Misaki felt the breath being knocked out of her as she took Takumi's three piece tuxedo look in. With his hair gelled back and tux sewn only to fit him , he looked every bit of the sexy Greek God that girls could have only dreamt about. He looked so handsome that it was a crime. From his scrutinizing emerald eyes till his pointed nose , it spoke of haught. From his chiselled jawline till his firm lips , they spoke of arrogance. From his posture and self radiant aura , he screamed of confidence . She knew that she couldn't look at him without her heart going paranoid with her entire head spinning. The expression on his face was an exact replica of hers. The blank look he gave her showed her that he had seen way better and what she had wasn't even one fourth of it.

While the truth was that Takumi had indeed seen a lot , he hadn't ever seen anyone looking so gorgeously appealing and innocently alluring at the same time. The beauty Misaki exuded was on another level altogether. Every curve of her body was enticing. Her eyes so dangerously shaded that he could surrender to them. Her lips so inviting and romantic that they were only meant to fill his. She could disarm any man with just a glance and she was giving Takumi her entire gaze. He had never felt such an appeal toward any woman , neither the ones he had had flings with nor with the ones he had bothered initiating. Misaki Ayuzawa was on an other wordly level and she was slowly driving him beyond sane reasoning.

"I'll see you later" Misaki hung up , lowering her gaze momentarily before walking forward and toward him.

Takumi waited till she reached him before opening his mouth but Misaki walked right past him not even bothering to greet or at the very least acknowledge his presence.

Confusion gave way to anger and then nonchalance. She was right where she was. Not like he had been a sport and tried to talk to her normally. He was also the reason that they were acting like they hadn't ever known each other.

Shrugging lightly , he followed her into the ballroom where he'd initially been waiting for his friends. Placing his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo pants , he looked around trying to locate the said group. First he noticed Tora and Chiyo speaking to Ryusuke's parents who were the ones hosting this semi formal musical on the occasion of their anniversary. Finally locating his other friends , he started toward them only to realize that the ravenette still hadn't found them.

Sighing , he placed his hand on her lower back and felt her stiffen at the touch. Without meeting her gaze , he slowly led her toward their friends and once confirmed that she saw them too , pulled his hand back.

Nodding at Kuuga he turned and walked toward Tora and Chiyo. Ryusuke's parents saw him approach and smiled at him just as Tora and Chiyo turned toward him.

"Ah! Takumi - kun!" Tatsuya Shou exclaimed , clasping his hand in Takumi's outstretched palm and pulling him in for a hug "I am so glad you came. How have you been?"

"Thankfully still in one piece" The emerald eyed model laughed , pulling away , smiling at the couple "I could miss anything in the World except my favorite couple's anniversary"

"Thank you" Tatsuya Kyoko replied , beaming at him " ' Thankfully still in one piece' cause' of the endless line of girls throwing themselves at you?"

"You bet"

"That's what brought him to the cover page of the latest edition of Vogue again , no?" Shou questioned , grinning.

"Really?" Takumi asked back good humoredly making , them all laugh. A moment later , he caught hold of Chiyo's shoulder "Would you mind if I took her away for a while?"

"You don't ask us that question" Kyoko gestured toward Tora with a wink.

"Who's asking him?" Takumi winked back at the couple who laughed as he led Chiyo away , smirking at a frowning Tora.

"Bet he was talking business?" Takumi questioned once they were out of earshot.

"How much do I owe you for getting that right?" Chiyo laughed.

"Next time we go out drinking , you better bring your card. Oh and you owe Kuuga too" Takumi said , leading her towards their table.

"I still don't understand how you guys could possibly be best friends. Only Tora - san never realizes anything about me" At this her voice fell and she shrugged.

"Maybe if you drop the honorifics and play around a little he'll learn not to take you for granted"

"Not everyone can pull it off , Takumi"

"You can always learn. Tora is probably the smartest and also the densest of us all. Besides.." Takumi's voice dropped as his eyes turned gleeful "Once he knows that he's not the only one who can get away with changing partners as fast as they change clothes , he'll come after the one girl who could be responsible for his cardiac arrest"

Kuuga pulled a chair out for his Cousin once he saw them approach "Bet he was talking business"

"How are all of you so sure?" Chiyo whined , seating herself next to Kuuga with Misaki on the other side "Spoke to Ryusuke?" She questioned the ravenette who was sipping her drink.

After gulping , Misaki nodded "Yep. I'll go meet him after he's done for today"

"That's great" Chiyo smiled , accepting the drink Kanou offered her.

"I didn't know all of you were such good friends with Ryusuke" Sakura commented , twirling the contents of her cocktail.

"Oh we aren't" Hinata laughed "At least Kanou and I aren't. We are more of acquaintances"

"Ryusuke , Takumi , Chiyo - san and I are childhood friends" Tora interrupted , signalling a waiter for another chair "Takumi likes Ryusuke's family more than his own"

"It's a different story that Ryusuke and he absolutely hate each other's guts" Kuuga laughed.

"Right" Tora laughed , pouring himself a drink "They are the bestest of friends"

Misaki was struggling to keep the question within her but thankfully Chiyo elaborated when she noticed the questioning look on Sakura and Shizuko's faces.

"Takumi has always been brains with looks while Ryusuke has always been the delinquent type. Ofcourse" She added "That's only putting it subtly"

"Ryusuke's girlfriends always drooled over Takumi so I guess that only added up to the list of reasons as to why Ryusuke hated him" Kuuga stated "He's actually pretty chill. In fact we agreed on writing and composing a song together"

"That way Kuuga is also pretty similar to Ryusuke. He got no brains either" Tora laughed , dodging the punch that was aimed at him "But then again , Ryusuke's going to get annoyed at Takumi again" He looked right at Misaki who returned his look with a raised brow.

"Possibly-"

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen" Interrupted a smooth voice and the hall immediately hushed as Ryusuke walked in the centre of the hall , the spotlight on him as the rest of the lights dimmed.

Ryusuke wore his blue dapper suit effortlessly. Misaki noted how perfectly he pulled off his rugged and formal appearance. While he was wearing a tailored suit he hadn't bothered styling his hair or taking his piercings off to finish the look. To top it all off he wasn't even wearing his tie properly as it hung loosely around his neck. Weirdly enough , he still seemed to look completely handsome. But he still didn't match Takumi who didn't even try and still looked mercilessly handsome and knocked her breath away even when -

 _What in God's name is wrong with you?_ Misaki slowly chided herself as she grit her teeth and lifted her glass to her lips , tuning in.

"Thank you all for coming today" Ryusuke was saying "Even though we all know that Anniversary is just a subtle way of reminding every married couple the number of years they have been chained together. No Mom glaring at me won't help" This earned him chuckles and snorts , agreements and shouts of encouragements mostly from men whose wives were nudging them in good humor "But then again , it's all thanks to the immense love my parents share that has brought them here" He paused as his parents lifted their glasses to toast him "And me as a matter of fact" At this he lifted his glass at them and winked as the entire hall laughed.

"On a more serious note , there isn't enough I can dedicate to them except doing what I am good at. Not surprising that that is also something they have passed down to me. And so , here's a song I have dedicated to them. Mom. Dad. This one's for you. It's an original"

A moment later he was seated on a bar stool , a guitar around his neck and a mic placed on a stand that he was adjusting to suit himself.

Misaki noticed the cameras that were being put up along with additional hearing devices used for recording here and there. She also saw several people who didn't look like they were here for the purpose of attending Ryusuke's parent's anniversary. They looked more professional.

And then she remembered how Ryusuke had been recruited by several companies and how this was a semi musical set up for him.

Trying to stall time , Ryusuke kept fidgeting with the mic , eyes rapidly going over people as if he were searching for someone. Every now and then he made eye contact with someone or the other he knew and flashed a charming smile at them for a moment before looking around once again. As soon as his eyes landed on Misaki , the mic slipped from his hand and his other hand caught it a heartbeat later. Suddenly the entire room was suffocating him and he felt the need for an oxygen cylinder. He smiled at her trying to cover up his shock and as soon as she grinned back , he averted eye contact as he arranged his mic properly and adjusted his guitar.

 _I can't look at her without wanting to kidnap her! God forbid she's so beautiful!_ He thought as he blinked rapidly and tried to concentrate _. Get yourself together! Don't let Mom and Dad down on their anniversary!_

Closing his eyes and inhaling , he pushed thoughts of Misaki out of his head. As he exhaled and opened his eyes , smiling at everyone , he accidently made eye contact with his arch enemy who had been looking right at him. No. He was glaring at him. Those emerald eyes were definitely shooting arrows at him. Smiling to annoy him , he then got down to testing his guitar.

Flashing one last smile at his parents as he started strumming lightly and then broke into a song.

 _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_  
 _Since you came along_  
 _Your touch is sunlight through the trees_  
 _Your kisses are the ocean breeze_  
 _Everything's alright when you're with me_

 _And I hold my favorite thing_  
 _I hold the love that you bring_  
 _But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
 _And the colors are golden and bright again_  
 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _I see the whole world in your eyes_  
 _It's like I've known you all my life_  
 _We just feel so right_  
 _So I pour my heart into your hands_  
 _It's like you really understand_  
 _You love the way I am_

 _And I hold my favorite thing_  
 _I hold the happiness you bring_  
 _But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
 _And the colors are golden and bright again_  
 _And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_

 _Now I'm alright_  
 _Now I'm alright_  
 _Everything's alright_

 _'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
 _And the colors are golden and bright again_  
 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_  
 _It's a better place since you came along_

There was silence for a moment until only the clink of Tatsuya Kyoko's heels were heard as she wrapped Ryusuke in a hug , tears streaming down her eyes and that was when the entire hall broke into applause and cheering. A moment later , Tatsuya Shou also hugged his son and wife and then laughed at something Ryusuke said.

Grabbing the mic , Ryusuke looked around "I didn't think so many of you would cry. Please hand out extra tissues to anyone who needs it" He joked "The next song will be more light hearted"

By another hour and a half , Ryusuke had thoroughly entertained the crowd and displayed his talent enough as he walked around with the mic after his first few songs and sang with compassionate men , soft hearted women , excited children and dreamy ladies.

"I have one last song for all of you before I wrap it up" By now , he had a mic over his ear and one attached on his shirt as he finally sat down again and picked his guitar up "This is one of my latest songs"

He started strumming lightly as the band set up for him behind , followed suit.

.

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

His gaze snapped to Misaki.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

Takumi hated Ryusuke.

 _I'll stop time for you_

He hated how he looked at Misaki.

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

He also hated how she looked right back.

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

He hated how they didn't break eye contact.

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

And he would happily volunteer to swing Ryusuke's Guitar at him.

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

Lifting his glass for another sip , he glared a thousand shards at the guy who wouldn't break eye contact with the ravenette.

 _Tell me what you want to do_

"Takumi , what are you doing?" Chiyo hissed.

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better_

"What?" He snapped , turning to her as five people gave him matching puzzled looks.

 _Than he can_

Chiyo gave him a confused look but proceeded to gesture at the table.

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

Looking down , emerald orbs widened as he noticed what Chiyo was referring to.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

Five empty wine glasses were set in front of him.

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

And he was responsible for it.

 _When you should be with me instead_

Lifting his gaze and locking it with Hinata , who was already signalling a waiter for a refill , Takumi smacked himself internally.

 _I know I can treat you better_

He needed to pull himself together.

 _Better than he can_

He couldn't let her drive him crazy.

 _Better than he can_

He wouldn't allow it.

 _Give me a sign_

But somehow. For the very first time , he was failing.

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

Reaching for his glass as the waiter poured wine again , his gaze lifted and his breath caught in his throat.

 _Promise I won't let you down_

Emerald was clashing with Amber.

 _Just know that you don't_

They could set the room on fire.

 _Have to do this alone_

All the emotion displaying on her face with shaded concern below those long lashes ruling above all -

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

-Takumi knew he had conquered this time as well.

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better_

And he wasn't going to let her get away.

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can, oh oh_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

Not anytime soon anyway.

* * *

"Ma'am , you aren't allowed in here"

"No but I-"

"Let her in. She's my guest"

From behind the two burly bodyguards , emerged Ryusuke , smiling at the girl he was slowly falling for.

"Hi" She grinned.

"Hey" He smiled back at her , moving aside so she could further enter the room he had booked solely for the purpose of changing into different clothes.

Misaki noticed his change in clothes from the dapper suit to a formal tuxedo whose jacket was hung over a chair as she walked inside the room , Ryusuke trailing behind her whilst adjusting his waistcoat.

She looked around at the heavily furnished room with its wooden floorboards , beige walls , king sized bed and other furniture decorated solely to serve the Kings. To top it all off there was also a mini chandelier hanging right above the canopy of the bed.

"Well?" Ryusuke asked and she turned to face him.

"Well?" The ravenette questioned back.

"How did you like my performance , Milady? Was it to your liking?" He winked at her , as he reached for his tie.

"I am afraid it lacked your sense of arrogance , Milord. I think that was what made it more enjoyable. However , now I need to rethink my judgement" She played along , smirking at him.

"In that case" Drawing an arm around her waist , Ryusuke pulled Misaki to him and smirked right back at her "I can make up for what it lacked"

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" But Misaki knew. She knew it as certainly as the fact that despite having played this heartbreaker game this way several times like this before , her mind wasn't usually preoccupied with other things. Or other guys.

"Definitely" His smirk widened and he pulled her closer to him , his lips descending meaningfully toward her a moment before his cellphone rang interrupting the moment. Sighing , he let go of her and received the call "Yes Mom?"

A few moments of pause as his Mother told him whatever she had called to tell him and the knot of uneasiness grew tighter inside Misaki's stomach as her breath quickened.

She liked Ryusuke. And she knew it. Plus , she wouldn't have minded the situation if it was the normal her. Not the one going paranoid over small things. The setting was right , so was the timing and the mood but it wasn't ruined because of the phone call.

She knew in her heart that despite all the things that were in her favor , despite the situation being entirely in her favor , despite it all going right , she knew that the person she wanted to share it with was wrong.

"Hate to leave you again , Sunshine" Ryusuke sighed , picking his tuxedo jacket up "I have to go meet some of Mum's 'close' friends and then we can sneak out for dinner together"

"You sure you can leave the party like this?"

"My own parents are leaving in half an hour or so , so nope. No worries" He smiled at her , shrugging into his jacket and walking toward the door "I'll see you in the lobby in fifteen minutes?" He asked , turning to her.

"Alright-" She cut her sentence off and strode up to him. Adjusting his tie and the collar of his jacket , Misaki patted his chest lightly in a motherly way as she beamed at him "Now you can go. I'll see you in a while"

Not trusting himself to sprout intelligent vocabulary at the moment , Ryusuke managed to nod as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

The four guards who were posted outside his room were witnesses to his face which was ablaze as he walked toward the elevator.

* * *

 _We are all going for drinks and people who drink 8 glasses of wine aren't invited. Take aspirin when you get home. Considering you won't want to come with us and are going home to sleep , I'll give you a 'Good boy' certificate later._

 _And so you are responsible for taking Ayuzawa home! Kudos - Sakurai Kuuga_

Takumi rolled his eyes and scoffed. Like she'd go home with him. She won't even look at him , let alone acknowledge what he would tell her.

Ignoring Kuuga's message that told him to carpool with the amber eyed beauty , Takumi made his way out of the hall trying to gather as little notice toward himself which was becoming harder by the minute.

People all around him wanted to tighten their relationships with him for the sole purpose of gaining favors when he finally sat at the throne of the the Walker Empire. All he wanted was peace at the moment and he was going to chase it relentlessly.

Just as he made his way past the slightly crowded lounge , he couldn't help but notice the ravenette standing by the corner , idly turning the phone in her hand , looking around. By the looks of it , he wasn't the only male who couldn't take his eyes off her.

Takumi stopped looking at her like a long lost lover and acted like he was checking his own phone. If everyone else left , was she even informed about it? She didn't look like she had come in her own car. And Kuuga hinting they carpool , confirmed it.

It was none of his business how she got home. He could shrug the blame off saying he saw the text only after he got home. Besides , she could always ask Ryusuke to drop her off.

Walking past the lounge , he made a beeline for the reception and asked the woman to have his car called out at the front entrance. He wasn't going to bother describing his car to the valets.

"Sir , your car is waiting for you at the main entrance" The receptionist gave him a coy smile which only earned a polite nod from the emerald eyed gentleman.

Walking right up to the ravenette , with absolutely no clue why he was bothering with it , he cleared his throat which made her look up in surprise followed by the arch of an eyebrow.

"We are going home together"

"Why?"

 _Atleast she's talking_ "The rest have left for drinks"

"I see.." A moment's pause as Misaki tried her best to sound indifferent "I am going for dinner with Ryusuke , so I guess he'll drop me afterwards"

Takumi nodded , surprised at how annoyed he felt and how hard he had to work to keep it out of his voice "Well then. Goodnight-"

"Misaki , is that you?"

Emerald eyes looked up just as the raven haired girl's body went rigid. Focusing on a red haired guy around the same age as them with a gorgeous leggy brunette hanging off his arm smiling flirtatiously at Takumi , emerald orbs narrowed , an eyebrow arched at the guy. His scarlet hair was way below his shoulder , his brown eyes fixed on Misaki in a gaze Takumi would have never approved off , his face...slightly familiar.

"H-Hi.." Misaki breathed , taking a step back as Takumi's gaze fell on her.

"Hey" He checked her out shamelessly "Wow. You have become such a beauty" Taking a step forward the man wrapped Misaki in a hug , running his hand up and down her back in a way that jumped over the boundary of what was polite "What am I saying?" He chided himself "You have always been a beaut" He pulled back , not before letting his hand linger on her arm a moment longer.

"Th-Thanks.." Misaki replied , gulping as she ran her palms over her arms.

 _Where have I seen him?_ Takumi thought frantically as he looked from Misaki to the guy and the effect he had on her. The shine in Misaki's eyes spoke about how she was fighting off tears and the fear in her eyes made Takumi crumble inwardly.

 _Who was he and how did he have such a devastating effect on Misaki?_

"How have you been?" He made a move to touch her arm again but as soon as Takumi saw her recoil , he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him making the stranger finally acknowledge his presence.

"Oh" He drawled "And you are?"

"Misaki's boyfriend" The blonde haired gentleman replied without missing a beat "And you might be?" He asked in turn , unconsciously pulling Misaki closer to him. _I am sure I have this bastard somewhere._

"Misaki never told you about me?" He asked in feign surprise as Misaki flinched when he leaned his face closer to the ravenette only for Takumi to grab it in his palm and push it back , none too gently.

 _Oh but he knew know. He remembered._

"No , she didn't"

 _He was the guy in the photograph._

"Takumi-" Misaki tugged on his arm in desperation , shaking her head.

"I am-" The guy started , an edge to his voice

Takumi waved him off "I don't care" He gave him one of his most cold glares , silently asking him to back off.

 _Oh but he did._

"Takumi-"

 _He was the same guy who deserved to get hit in the face. With a chair. Twice. Hard._

 _Misaki's ex boyfriend._

* * *

 ** _Hello to all my louves out here! This chapter has been due for a long long time now so here it is and I increased the length just for ya'll! Yep! It's a 6K long chapter!_**

 _ **Thank you so much for 12K reads , all the follows and favorites and wow we are on 100 reviews already! Congratulations to 'Hopleshiper' on being my 100th reviewer!**_

 _ **The two songs mentioned in this chapter are - 'Better Place' by Rachel Platten and 'Treat you Better' by Shawn Mendes. Two songs I really appreciate and admire!**_

 _ **Honestly , I can't thank you guys enough for all the love and support you give me despite my late and very unpredictable updates. I love each and every one of you out there and thank you so much!**_

 _ **Do tell me your views on it!**_

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **~Tear**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't consider yourself oh so smart , boy"

The ex boyfriend grabbed Takumi by his collar making him let go of Misaki temporarily. The blonde haired gentleman gave him a look that screamed that he didn't give two flying craps about the way the former felt.

"Misaki" The scarlet head looked past Takumi "Won't you tell your boyfriend what I do to bad kids?"

"T-Takumi. P-Please a-apologize to him n-now" Misaki's eyes had a look of utter despair which only made Takumi's anger grow.

"Oh Misaki" His voice had a dangerous edge to it now as he grabbed the scarlet head's hand and shrugged it off effortlessly "Tell him what I do when someone tries to hurt my girl"

Stepping up to him , the latter seethed "Who do you think you are?"

"Takumi Walker"

The name as if had a devastating effect in itself made the guy stagger backwards , almost falling over in the process " _T-The_ Walker?"

"That'd be me" Takumi replied hating how he had to use the power he didn't want control over. Grabbing Misaki's ex and pulling him closer so that only he could hear him , he whispered "Come near my girlfriend one more time and I will destroy you. _Completely_ "

With that he let go of the ex completely and pushed him further back and reached for Misaki's hand. Entwining his fingers through hers , he walked past the ex , dragging a terrified Misaki behind him.

"A toast to your success in climbing the social ladder , Misaki" The ex seethed as Misaki passed him and she stiffened immediately.

Rolling his eyes , Takumi stopped , pushed Misaki behind him and yet again took a step closer to her ex "Say that loud and clear so that I can hear it too"

"You did the biggest mistake by letting her into your life" Scarlet head started speaking "A gold digger who's only fit to be a trophy wife. A whore who-"

 _Thud_.

Amber eyes widened in surprise mixed with shock as she blinked twice to check if her ex was really on the ground or not. They had been attracting enough attention already and now as her ex lay on the floor with a huge bruise forming on his face from where Takumi had just punched him , they had the undivided attention of almost everyone present in the lounge.

"Say that one more time and you'd be in no condition to speak for the _rest of your life_ " If looks could kill Takumi would have stabbed the man at least a thousand times "Let's go Misaki" Taking the ravenette's hand in his , he led her outside and to his car , opening the door for her.

Misaki didn't need anyone to tell her that getting in the car was the best option and staying next to Takumi , probably the safest.

* * *

"You can come in , you know"

"I am sorry for intruding"

"Don't be. It's always good to have company"

For the half an hour ride that they took in silence all the way back home , Takumi didn't bother making any conversation for which Misaki was grateful. She didn't pick any of Ryusuke's calls but messaged him telling that she had gotten sick and had gone home. She could sense his disappointment through the screen and so she promised to treat him to lunch soon.

Meanwhile , Takumi had called Ryusuke's parents up and explained the situation to them and apologized profusely for causing a scene to which the couple had laughingly told him they'd love to hear the whole story someday , meet the special girl and were up for drama any day.

"You up for hot chocolate?" The emerald eyed model questioned , tossing his tuxedo jacket on one of the dining chairs and walking behind the island counter.

"N-No..I am okay"

The blonde haired gentleman rolled his eyes as he took two cups out from the cabinet "You don't have to be so modest. Everybody loves hot chocolate. No shame in it"

That made the corner of the amber eyed beauty's lips lift as she took a seat on one of the highchairs in front of the counter , abandoning her stole on the dining table "Then I'd prefer hot chocolate in a mug bigger than that"

Takumi looked up before pouring milk and laughed , turning to take out a larger cup and holding it toward Misaki for confirmation and placing it down on the counter next to his cup after she nodded.

He was glad she was feeling at least a little better than before. Her waterworks had started ten minutes into driving back and he knew she didn't and was neither seeking any form of comfort from anyone at the moment. And so he had just loosened her seat belt and rubbed her back as she coughed occasionally. As much as he knew she didn't want anyone giving her empty words of comfort , he also knew she shouldn't be left alone until she was completely normal.

"So..." She started , pulling him out of his thoughts "His name is Asahi Takamiya"

Takumi's hand stopped midway from putting cocoa into the mug before he resumed his work "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to"

"I think after all that happened , I owe you an explanation"

"No. You don't"

"I need to explain myself and you know..why I am so ...affected by him"

"Not really"

"Totally"

"You are not obliged to"

"But-"

"Misaki" Oh she could swoon when he said her name "You don't have to tell me anything just because of what happened. You aren't obliged to give me an explanation about anything" He stared at her for a long moment , waiting for her to respond "Okay?" He smiled at her and went back to making the beverage.

There was a moment of silence as Misaki gathered her thoughts and Takumi whistled as he mixed the contents of the drink "I am not telling you this because I feel I am obliged to..." She started , placing her hand over his to grab his attention away from what he was doing "I am telling you this ...because I want to"

Taking her hand in his , he entwined them before placing a kiss on the back of her palm "If telling me helps making it any better , even a little bit , I am all ears Princess"

Blushing as she took her hand back , she dipped her head low , letting her hair cover her face so that he didn't see the effect he had on her "W-Where do I start from?"

"From wherever seems comfortable"

"None of this is comfortable"

"Then you don't have to-"

"-I'll start from the beginning"

It was true that Misaki didn't feel obliged to tell him anything. But she wasn't telling him because she owed him anything. Yes , he had helped her get out of the situation when she had practically acted like she didn't even want to see his face. Yes , he had acted like her boyfriend to protect her. Yes , he had punched her ex without even knowing him just because he said things against her. And he did it without expecting anything in return.

And she? She just knew he was the right person to share this little but important piece of her past with.

"I met Asahi - Takamiya" She corrected "At a manga fair" She paused and looked up , making him look up as he nodded for her to continue.

"Where I was getting a signed copy of one of Fujiwara's best works and uhm..he just happened to take the last one so.." She looked at him as he was adding choco chips to the hot chocolate , making him look up again as she paused.

"Oh , I am sorry. Am I supposed to give a reaction for everything?" She would have found that statement offending but he looked like he was genuinely asking and so she let it slide.

"N-No. I-I was just wondering if you were listening"

"Oh right. I _am_ doing some distracting work" He finished stirring and pushed her mug towards her "But now you have all of my undivided attention"

"Right" Wrapping her fingers around the mug , she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. After gulping she exclaimed "This is so good!"

Taking a seat opposite her , Takumi smiled "Glad you like it , Princess"

"I love it" She told him earnestly and smiled back. A moment passed before she put her mug down "Coming back to what I was saying.."

"Yeah. Go ahead"

"Takamiya and I met at a manga fair" She repeated "And he picked up the last edition of what I had come to take"

"Fujiwara's best work" Takumi nodded along , taking a sip too.

"Uh huh. Seeing as to how devastated I was , he let me have it and didn't even let me pay for it" A pause "That's when it all started"

It went unnoticed by Misaki but Takumi's fingers clenched the mug so tightly that his knuckles turned white but he didn't let his feelings show and waited for her to continue as she collected her emotions and got herself together.

"We weren't in the same school and I had met him in third year of middle school. It was because he wouldn't accept the money and I wouldn't stop pestering him about it , that he told me he'd take my money but in an indirect way. And so , I took him out for coffee. From there , we exchanged numbers and were constantly texting each other. One month into meeting each other , we started dating" She took another sip of her hot chocolate "And one year into dating , he cheated"

Takumi didn't say anything and contemplated his decision for a minute before going for it. He took her hand in his and gave it a small reassuring squeeze and didn't let go of it "It's alright. I am here"

He started to take his hand back but she squeezed back and held his hand in place "I was actually under the presumption that things might always stay the way they were. But he obviously he didn't have the same intentions. Fast forwarding to our one year anniversary , I walked into his apartment only to see him getting laid with the one woman he knew I absolutely hated"

"And that might be?"

"Queen Bee of my school. Ofcourse. It had to be her. He was a pretty hot topic at my school. And it wasn't like they hadn't ever met. They were just a lot closer than what I took notice of " She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat before laughing "And guess what happened next. Instead of using the legendary 'It's not what you think it is' he had the nerve to ask me to join him for a flippin' threesome"

Takumi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the shock he felt. But now rising over the shock was the newfound anger he didn't know was capable of feeling "And ..that was when you walked away?"

"Not before throwing the gift I had bought for him on his face. And trust me when I say this , when it collided with his nose , I couldn't have felt more satisfied" Her voice cracked at the end , a sharp contrast to what she had been saying.

"What happened next?" The emerald eyed gentleman asked softly after a moment.

"I got threatened" She replied , her hand clutching his tightly "And _kidnapped_ " She whispered.

"What?!" Takumi's voice didn't come out as a shout , in fact he was so shocked that he could barely get any air into his lungs to form a perfect word , let alone a sentence.

"He was twisted in the head" Misaki resumed to speak , a while later "And I never caught the hint. He did go absolutely nuts after I refused to have any contact or meet him. I'd say I was flattered that it affected him so much but the truth was I doubt any girl had walked away from him. Maybe it was always him playing 'Date and Ditch' that when a finally a girl ditched him , he lost his mind"

Takumi waited for her to catch her breath and collect herself. All this was a lot for her and he knew that. He didn't want to pressurize her for any additional information and as sappy as it sounded , he was really happy and extremely glad that she was sharing such an essential part of her past.

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in a reassuring gesture which made her look up and smile , albeit hesitantly.

"And so.. after the bipolar phone calls and texts that ranged from sweet 'Please come back , I am sorry's to bone chilling 'I am going to make you regret ever walking away's , he kidnapped me" She choked back a sob ".. and hid me in his mansion because he was sure people would check his apartment"

Wordlessly , Takumi got up and walked around the counter , not letting go of her hand before pulling her up and towards the couch. He didn't want to give a reaction. Not yet. And especially not in front of her.

Making her sit down , he took a seat next to her and waited. She would give details , soon enough. She just had to get over the memories and flashbacks first.

Every line , every word , every small bit of it was killing her but today she would finish it. Let it all out. Destroy every little bit that scared her till her nerves froze. But no , she was failing. The fear was overcoming her. Her palms were sweaty and her gaze , not steady. She wanted to be more confident but she was terrified beyond reason.

And yet. Here he was. Supporting her through all of it. She couldn't be more grateful for his silence and gentlemanly nature which held him back from prying any further. She had already let out enough waterfalls on their way back , she had to be strong.

She turned to look at Takumi , whose gaze was fixed on their entwined hands. Everything about him spoke of such perfection. His firm jawline , his shapely lips , his collarbone , muscled arms , lean torso , his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were the best feature he had and possibly the most appealing one too.

"Do you want to have some water?" Takumi finally asked , breaking the prolonging silence.

Slowly shaking her head , Misaki continued not before giving him a grateful smile "After three days of complete starvation , his Mother had found me locked inside the basement and rushed me to a Hospital. I had woken up a few hours later to find that his parents had already finished with his counselling and sent him to Rehab. The entire ordeal of those three days included murder threats and mockery sessions and …" She took a deep breath as her voice faltered "I could only _pray_ "

Placing his hand on the nape of her neck he pulled her close to him and into a hug as the first tears started to fall. He knew she didn't want him to see her in that way and so he quietly let her release all the emotions she had been holding inside.

Wrapping her hands around his neck , Misaki sobbed for all that had happened. This was the most terrifying part of her life , a part she couldn't get over , a memory that would always haunt her. The nightmares were always there and now when she saw him in flesh , the buried ones would probably resurface. And a second time would completely destroy her.

With such devastating thoughts , her breath intakes got shorter and she had to heave in quicker breaths to fill into her lungs which resulted into her coughing into Takumi's shoulder.

Kicking his shoes off , Takumi crossed his legs and pulled Misaki closer and silently ran his hand through her hair , whispering softly "Shhh Princess. If he ever dare to take a step closer to you , I'll saw his feet off and ship them back to Rehab" He paused when he realized how disturbing that sounded and immediately switched to comforting her "No one can ever harm you , Misaki. Not until I am right here , beside you"

Inwardly wincing at how cheesy that sounded , Takumi opened his mouth to counter it with something a little more witty before he felt Misaki nodding slowly. Her mouth was muffled by his shirt but she murmured something along the lines of a 'Thank You' which made him smile.

A few minutes later , when Misaki's breathing had turned to normal and her sobs switched to sniffs , Takumi started to pull back after patting her head , gently.

"N-No!" Misaki shrieked , wrapping her arms around Takumi tightly , holding him in place , startling him.

"A-Are you okay?" Green orbs wide , he stared straight making no movement.

"Y-You c-can't see me like this.."

"Huh?"

"Not when I..I just finished crying and..and I am ..I don't look presentable" She was whispering against his ear and the sensation of it was making the hair on his skin stand "I..I am such a..mess right now"

Takumi smiled at the feminine problems coming out and in order to lighten the mood and see what other girly reactions Misaki was capable of , he leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear "You are a pretty hot mess if you ask me"

As if on instinct , Misaki punched him in the gut making Takumi almost double over which he quite literally did , falling on the floor none too gracefully "For a girl , you sure punch hard!" Takumi gritted , rolling over and clutching his stomach.

"It's your fault!" The amber eyed beauty retorted.

Takumi turned to question her judgement skills over harmless flirting before his eyes almost felt like they weren't looking at something so virtually..real.

Misaki was on her knees on the couch , looking down at him in all her flustered glory. Her dress was crumpled , her hair all over the place but still framing her face well , her cheeks flushed , her nose red , eyes striking and mesmerizing and her? Beautiful beyond belief.

Takumi had seen all kinds of different women in his life but not one reached the league Misaki Ayuzawa was in. She was something else altogether and he was going absolutely crazy for her. It was so berserk that it was scaring him.

Gulping , he managed to plaster a smirk on his face "Atleast you aren't scared of showing yourself now"

As if just realizing, Misaki placed a hand on her face to cover it and started to wipe it to try and look a little more normal "It's your fault!"

"I take full responsibility of my actions" Takumi grinned and kneeled in front of the couch , coming to eye level with her "No one can hurt you , okay? Not until I am right here" He sat back down.

She nodded in response and held her hand out to pick him up. Taking it , he slowly started to get up before she let go halfway and made him lose balance and fall again.

"The look on your face was priceless!" Misaki cried as she burst into laughter which was only increasing every time she looked at his annoyed expression.

"Yeah Cupcake. Real funny"

"Trust me , it was. I'd record it if I ever had a chance to , next time" She grinned at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

"Well now be a Lady and help me up properly" Takumi said , holding his hand out as Misaki sobered up and nodded.

Taking his hand she slowly started to lift him and as soon as he felt her letting go a second time he pulled on her hand. Misaki got pulled down from the couch and onto him.

"Not so funny now , huh Princess?"

"I swear to God I will-"

"Uh uh uh language" He laughed , ruffling her hair and sitting up.

"Where's your inner gentleman that made you pull a stunt like this?" Misaki retorted , sitting up.

"The exact same bedroom where your inner Lady is hiding" He winked before laughing at her horrified expression.

"You didn't just say that!" Getting up , Misaki grabbed a cushion and swung it at Takumi who managed to dodge just in time as he grabbed his own cushion.

"Getting rough , are we?" He smirked as Misaki chased him around the coffee table.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to say all that!" She didn't care about the coffee table anymore as with one leap she was up and on top of the magazines on the table , grinning evilly at a laughing Takumi.

"I never thought you of all people would have a demon aura" Takumi was almost falling on the floor as he clutched his stomach , the laughing intensifying.

"Oh you'll know with first hand experience just how my demon aura work- Woah!" Slipping on one of the magazines , Misaki started falling face first on the ground , just as Takumi grabbed her by the waist to steady her and she in turn grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

Opening her mouth to say something as her hair fell around Takumi's face like a curtain , she closed it again and gulped staring straight into his emerald orbs and tightened the hold around his shoulders.

Takumi , in turn , slowly lifted her off the coffee table and placed her on the floor not breaking eye contact with her. How could he? She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked , taking his hands back making her mirror his actions.

"Y-Yeah" She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded.

Smiling , he said "Don't fall for me so soon , Princess" His smile turned into a chuckle "Quite literally"

He had forgotten about the cushion in her hand until that moment.

* * *

"I-I am sorry.."

"What for?"

"It's nearly 11PM and you have to cook for me"

"I don't blame you for being hungry. Weren't you supposed to go for dinner with Ryusuke?"

"Yeah and I had to ditch the plan.."

Takumi kept a blank face but mentally , as horrible as it sounded , he felt content that she was here with him and not that red haired idiot.

"Well you can't do much about that now" Takumi said "However" He paused , waiting for her full attention and continued when he had it "You can do me a lot of help by telling me what you'd like to eat"

"Oh anything is okay. Do you have instant noodles?"

"Stop trying to survive on those and come over for dinner more often"

"That'll just be-"

"Problematic? It'll be a delight. Cooking for two people is a whole lot better" He smiled at her and walked over to the refrigerator.

Misaki watched him go and a strange feeling filled her. Being here in the kitchen with him was a different kind of intimacy. He was just cooking and she , watching. It was a regular thing to do but something about it was so special. And she could get used to it.

"Earth to Misaki , you here?" Not realizing that she had been staring right at him while..not actually staring at him , she violently shook her head and nodded at him.

"Yeah. You were saying?"

"I was asking if Spaghetti was a good idea since you like noodles so much"

"Are you serious?! Make something as normal as an omelette!"

Takumi furrowed his brows before shrugging "Spaghetti it is then"

"Takumi. No. Wait. Listen-"

She jumped off the counter before walking up to him "A cup of coffee is what I requested for. Not Spaghetti. Since when did the menu change so vastly?!"

"You are hungry , sweetheart. Not thirsty"

"Exactly. So I'll go home and eat instant noodles. Big deal?"

Takumi shrugged before taking the pan off the stove , his gaze lowered "Fine. You do that"

Amber eyes watched him for a second before her brain started working. Here she was thinking that she was being a burden to him while all he wanted to do was be there for her. _Stupid stupid Misaki._

"No. Takumi" She grabbed his arm "I..I didn't realize that I'd sound offending because all I wanted was to not burden you anymore" Her gaze fell "Anymore than I already have" She quietly added.

"You have never been a burden to me , Misaki" He slowly smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek , turning her face upwards "I just want to be there for you especially at a time like this. We are friends , right?"

Misaki nodded but she hated the fact of being friends with him as absurd as that sounded. It just didn't feel right for some reason.

Takumi regretted saying the last sentence as soon as it left his mouth. Friends? You've got to be kidding.

The two of them were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't realize the position they were standing in and how close they were. Immediately turning away , the same time as Misaki did , Takumi picked the pan up from the side in his haste "Holy freaking-" He pulled his hand back and blew over the part he had burnt.

"What happened?!" The raven haired beauty was by his side in an instant "Oh shoot" She grabbed his palm and rushed him toward the sink , placing his hand below the cold running water. After a moment she turned to him "How?"

"I had forgotten the pan was hot and grabbed it from the side. Didn't know those things hurt like a bitc- hurt this bad"

"You are a classified idiot" Misaki shook her head before turning the faucet off "Got a first aid box?" She proceeded to ask as she inspected his bruise that was turning different shades of violet across the length of his palm.

"Last cabinet , fourth shelf" Emerald eyes followed her as she went to take the box out. The bruise didn't really matter to him. But getting pampered by Misaki? That he couldn't pass on.

Misaki returned a moment later and pushed him backwards , making him sit on the counter "Don't move" She shot him a warning look and took his palm in her hand and blew on it before opening the first aid box.

Takumi didn't really know what being ordered to felt like. His own family members couldn't push him around the way they wanted so it was obvious enough that nobody else could. But Misaki obviously didn't know that. Oh no wait. She wouldn't care even if she knew. And that made him smile as he watched her apply the antiseptic and wrap the bandage.

"You are so bad at this" The blonde haired model laughed as he saw her fiddle and fail at being able to wrap the bandage properly around his hand.

"I-I .. am trying. Efforts count you know?"

"Ofcourse they do"

His gentle tone made her look up and something in his gaze told her that no one had probably ever done it for him. Come to think of it he also lived alone. Were his parents elsewhere? He had no photoframes in his house of any person who might be a family member. For the first time Misaki found herself thinking - Who really was Takumi Walker?

"Here , give it to me" Taking the bandage from her after realizing that she had zoned out Takumi started bandaging his hand "Take your hand off Princess. I'll finish bandaging this and-" He looked up to see amber eyes still boring into him with an intensity that seemed like she was peeping right into his soul.

"Princess?"

"Who are you?"

Laughing nervously Takumi resumed bandaging his hand "What kind of an absurd question is that?"

Placing a hand on over his palm , she stopped him "Takumi Walker" She sighed and looked him "Who are you?"

The emerald eyed gentleman knew what the latter was implying and he was purposely avoiding the said question. He wouldn't.. _couldn't_ tell her anything. Not now..not _yet._

"Misaki I-"

"I am sorry..I-" She exhaled in exasperation "I didn't mean to imply it that way. It's a personal choice whether you tell me or not" She turned around to put the box away when Takumi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"There's nothing I can't tell you" He spoke quietly "Alas. The only difference being I don't think I am ready for it yet" Burying his face in her hair , he softy sighed making the hair on her nape stand up "Doesn't mean I don't want to tell you"

Smiling to herself , she softly stroked his hair as he continued "I just happen to be a bigger mess than you'd have imagined"

"Now I feel I forced it on you" Misaki chuckled breathlessly just as Takumi pulled away smiling at her.

"Nothing I wouldn't have come crying to you eventually about" He said , making Misaki laugh. Knowing all too well that he was bandaging Misaki's hand with his own as payback for when she had let go of his hand , he realized that she hadn't realised it yet as he struggled to maintain a composed facade.

"I'll put this away" She said , when their eye contact had prolonged way more than what either expected.

Nodding , Takumi watched her pick the box still not breaking eye contact and take a few steps back before turning around only for him to pull her back.

The blonde haired gentleman would have laughed at her startled expression if she hadn't let go of the first aid box in her haste and grabbed his shoulder to steady herself , their noses now touching , breaths mixed.

Glancing down at their hands wrapped together , amber eyes flashed "Very funny"

"Trust me it was" He smirked at the ravenette who was shaking her head and had lifted their hands to unwrap the bandage.

"Fingers up please" Takumi obliged and let her take the bandage off , bemused "There" She said , finishing the process of unwrapping "Help yourself-"

Entwining his fingers with her , he held her close , his emerald eyes boring into her. All through the night he had pretended it was okay. Pretended it didn't matter. Pretended it didn't affect him.

Truth was. It did. It was affecting him so badly. _She_ was affecting him so much.

"Takumi I-" Her voice caught in her throat as Takumi brought an arm around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer. Was she trying to deny him? Push him farther away? Was that what she wanted?

Who was she trying to fool? Takumi Walker was probably the only man alive who had ever had such a devastating effect on her.

God forbid , the only thing she was hoping for was no regrets. She could probably push him away but ... _she didn't want to_.

They were impossibly close , noses touching , orbs helplessly gazing into the other , breaths mixed , thoughts one. Her other hand reached up and caressed the side of Takumi's handsome face just as he started to lean in and her eyes started fluttering shut.

"I am telling you there's no way he's asleep" The front door clicked open.

"I agree with chocolate boy. He's probably downing away his third bottle of champagne or something"

"Which means he's awake and can cook for all of ...us"

Chiyo bumped into Kanou on her way inside Takumi's penthouse , ready to reprimand the four boys frozen in the doorway when she saw why they were frozen.

 _Like this night couldn't get any longer._


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you...guys doing?"

"Hm?" The blonde eyed gentleman turned around and rose an eyebrow "Hey. When did you guys get here?" He resumed wrapping the bandage around his hand and got off the counter.

"Just..now?" The Igarashi heir responded looking at Misaki who was walking around the counter after placing the first aid box in its respective shelf.

"I thought you guys were going for drinks?"

"Well. We did and here we are" Sakura replied , finally walking inside with the others following suit "Nice decor , by the way" She mused out loud , giving an appreciative nod at the interior of the penthouse.

"Thanks" Takumi said graciously , leaning in to the counter to look more normal than he felt.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Misaki who was avoiding looking at Takumi "I thought you were going for dinner with Ryusuke?"

"Change in plans" Misaki replied quickly. A little _too_ quickly "His parents wanted him to go with him"

"Bummer"

"Uh huh"

 _Silence._

Gulping as she watched everyone make themselves comfortable , the ravenette thanked her instincts and reflexes which had saved both Takumi and her from being walked in on a situation that wouldn't have been..favorable , for the lack of a better word.

The blonde model on the other hand refused to move around the counter until he had calmed down from the effect Misaki had had on him by just brushing her lips over his. It had awakened every dormant cell in his body and made him aware of everything that was happening. And that's was the precise moment his friends _had_ to walk in.

"Takumi. What are you doing over there?" Hinata called , who like always , couldn't read the situation.

"Bandaging?" The latter responded , unsure of himself.

"Yeah well. The bandage is over so I think you can come join us now"

"Ofcourse" He grinned forcefully , pressing himself into the counter one last time before going around it and walking into the drawing room , plopping down on the couch , next to Kanou and farthest from Misaki "What are you guys doing here?"

Exchanging looks with each other , everyone present in the room (but Misaki) decided that they could , after all , not actually tell him why they were here. That's because telling him they were here to convince him to patch things up with Misaki despite not even having argued with her and not get too affected by Ryusuke's increasing friendship with her wouldn't seem too fitting in the current situation.

But he looked.. _they_ looked , completely fine. Normal even.

"Uh well" The blonde popstar was the first to respond and cleared his throat "We felt bad for leaving you alone when we came to know that Ayuzawa was going for dinner with Ryusuke , so we came to pick you up" He gulped "Or just stay put. Play video games?"

Emerald eyes saw right through the lie but decided not to comment on it but confront it later "Well. The Xbox and PlayStation are all yours"

Everyone looked at one another before the navy blue haired girl took the situation she had silently been reading , in her own hands "Alright then. I don't see what we are waiting for then" Getting up , she pulled Shizuko up with her "Let's have a showdown?"

"You mean teams?"

"Girls versus the Guys?"

"I volunteer as Referee" Kanou didn't bother getting up from the couch.

"You're gonna lose Cousin" Kuuga grinned.

"That's my line" Chiyo flicked his nose in turn.

" _Was_ "

"Need I remind you the countless hours you have spent crying after you lost to me?"

"And that has changed now. Especially because-" He smirked "Tora and Takumi are playing now. Which means , the win is all ours"

Placing a hand over her mouth and laughing , Sakura leaned near Misaki's ear and spoke loudly "Win? Against us? Puh lease. We'd love to see you try"

"Oh it's on"

"Damn sure is"

"Am I the only one who sees sparks in the air?" Kanou questioned , backing away.

* * *

"Alllll tucked in" Misaki got up from her crouching position and smiled at Shizuko and Kanou who had fallen asleep next to each other and were currently tucked into a blanket , courtesy her "In the midst of all the argument , I can't believe the Referee fell asleep" She chuckled.

"Well even he knew that guys couldn't win an argument over girls so he didn't bother joining in. Not like he would anyway" Takumi scoffed , getting up after tucking Kuuga who had his head on Sakura's who was using the former's shoulder as a pillow , in together with the latter.

"Nothing he could do about it. We had won. Fair and square"

"Please. Distractions do not make the game fair" Turning to pick the junk lying everywhere , emerald eyes fell on Hinata who was snoring away on the couch "I don't like Hinata snogging my couch all to himself. Makes me wanna kick him down on the carpet. _Especially_ if he decides to start drooling"

"How rude" Misaki teased , picking up the cans of juice and empty packets of snacks lying around as she walked up to where Takumi was picking up the consoles near an asleep Tora and Chiyo , locked in each other's embrace.

"Now would you look at _that_?" Takumi rolled his eyes after following Misaki's gaze "Tora always acts like he couldn't care less about what Chiyo does or who she associates with but in reality? He's a jealous , possessive bastar-"

"Uh uh. Language" The raven haired beauty reprimanded holding up a finger to shush him "Don't wanna wake any of them up"

"They intrude into my house when I should be sleeping and then fall asleep leaving me behind to clean up the mess they made"

"With the love and support you sometimes gotta handle the annoying factors that come with being best friends. It's a package deal"

"Package deal , huh?" Takumi mused out loud , picking the can next to Kuuga up "What the- this moron didn't even finish it. Now I am gonna pour it right over-"

As Takumi actually made an attempt to do so , Misaki jumped over all the junk lying around and grabbed his arm , pulling him aside but not before giving him an incredulous glare.

"Who ticked your alarm clock off , Sleeping Beauty?" She hissed , sarcastically.

"The Prince who wasn't on time to kiss and wake me up"

The fact that the blonde model said it with such confident finality while staring straight into her eyes made her knees weaken. The thought that he was referring to her made it even more unnerving.

Takumi saw the change of emotions in those amber eyes he had grown so fond of that he made a move to grab her arm in return to comfort her only for the said girl to pull it back.

"Are you.." She asked quietly "Are you angry?"

They had been sharing such great rapport ever since they got home , that she couldn't bear to put a dent in it. But what she didn't know was what she could have possibly done to tick him off to such an extent.

"Yes I am angry" He admitted making her lower her gaze "But it wasn't you"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now look up"

She clicked her tongue , now annoyed "No can do" Turning around , she dumped all the junk inside the plastic bag they had been collecting all of it in.

" 'No can do' , huh?" Grabbing her around the waist , Takumi pulled Misaki to him, pressing her back into his chest as she stiffened "Tries to tell me the woman is more angry than I feel right now"

"T-Takumi?"

"Now listen here Misaki" There. Again with the fluttery feeling every time he uttered her name "And if you are going to stick around, you'd want to remember this. Lack of sleep makes me cranky , annoyed , irritated and pissed all at once. And lately a certain someone , you , has been the cause of sleep being non existent in my life at the moment. So , just when I thought I could sleep contently , these 'bestfriends' of mine didn't let it happen. So yes , maybe the cause is you. But mostly the blame's on them"

Feeling her shoulders shake with mirth , Misaki pulled away and turned to face him "You are like a little kid who was denied candy. C'mon" Taking his hand and silently marveling over how big and warm his hand was , she led him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Lie down" She instructed, gesturing towards the bed with her head.

Loosening his tie as he walked towards the bed (now) pulling her with him , he lazily commented "If all it took was my cranky behavior to get you in bed with me , I wonder how much faster the process will be if I'm in the mood for it"

A few kicks later, Takumi obliged and lay down as Misaki tucked him in "Now you will go to sleep"

"And you?"

"I will finish up what's left downstairs and then maybe kick Hinata off the couch and use it myself" She finished, laughingly.

"No , you won't" Takumi said sternly , making a move to get up only to be made to lie down again forcefully by the shoulders , courtesy Misaki.

"Shh shh shhhh" Misaki said loudly "Don't start monologuing over how you need to help me out of courtesy and all of that crap" When Takumi still seemed adamant , she placed a finger on his lips "Besides, I owe you one for tonight"

"You don't owe me anything"

When the ravenette only sighed and started twirling the corner of his comforter around her finger , Takumi decided to lighten the mood.

"You want to kick Hinata off the couch that badly?"

That tugged a smile on her lips making Takumi's heart soar "Very badly" She played along "Couches are the best to sleep on"

Throwing the comforter off with one leg and folding his hands behind his head , he gave her a charming grin "Why aren't you considering this one then?"

Horrified and amused at the same time , Misaki started to laugh "I am going to pretend you didn't say that!"

"But I did. I am very comfy too"

"Stop.." Misaki cried , tears forming in her eyes at how utterly ridiculous Takumi was sounding "And be a good boy and go to sleep now"

For extra assurance more to herself than to him , she laughingly tucked the comforter around him.

"Okay okay" Takumi turned serious "I'll sleep but I have something to tell you" He gestured for her to come closer and whispered "It's a secret"

"I could have never guessed" Misaki chuckled , still playing along with him whilst turning her ear to him "Temme temme"

A moment passed and just as she started to turn Takumi's way , she felt his lips brush her cheek before he kissed it "I have been a good boy but next time I am going to aim for the lips"

A few intense heartbeats later when she switched the lights to his room off and exited the bedroom , closing the door behind her , she found herself sliding down the wooden surface burying her burning face in her palms.

* * *

"Morning"

After swiping the card in the slot and locking her door , the sleepy amber eyed beauty's senses woke up when she locked her gaze with emerald orbs the following morning.

"Good Morning" She reciprocated after an awkward moment.

"Leaving for Uni?" He proceeded to ask , leaning on his door.

"Nothing else can get me out of bed" She joked , walking toward the elevator with Takumi following suit "My bed could be on fire and I wouldn't notice"

As soon as the comment left Misaki's lips , Takumi had some pretty good ideas on how to set her bed ablaze but he mentally kicked himself and plastered a smile on his face as he walked into the elevator behind her.

Sleeping had been a nightmare for him. Hell. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not for one goddamn moment and it made him restless beyond belief. In all honesty , he didn't feel half as fresh as he looked or was pretending to be. He had huge bags under his eyes , his body was tired and he had barely been able to eat. Thanks to all the modeling classes he had ever taken , he knew how to hide all of that under a layer of concealer and look perfectly fresh and smooth. If his Manager saw his actual condition , the poor man might pass out of shock.

"Wanna carpool?" He found himself asking as they walked through the basement together.

Misaki glanced at her car keys once before pocketing them "Sure" She grinned.

Opening the door for her , Takumi stepped aside to let her in "M'Lady?"

"After you Monsieur"

Giving her a confused look, he proceeded to ask "What do you mean?"

Misaki's cheeks turned pink as she confided "I have been dying to drive your Lamborghini ever since I first laid eyes on it. So.." She looked at him through her lashes "Please?"

In that moment if Misaki would have kept looking at him like that he would have bought her a Lamborghini of her own. Opening the car door further, he tossed the key to her "Only if you promise to be extremely careful with the driving"

"I promise I promise!" Giving him a quick hug , Misaki skipped to the driver side and got in.

The emerald eyed model blinked before shaking his head and getting into the passenger seat "Drive safely and don't bruise my car"

"I'll try not to"

"You what-"

"Just kidding!"

* * *

"Not bad Misaki" Takumi complimented getting out of the car after realizing that he had indeed reached the University in one piece.

"I know I know" Misaki grinned , tossing him his car keys across the bonnet "But next time we carpool , we are coming in my car"

"Why is that? I thought you liked my car?"

"I do. A lot" She laughed "But I don't want people peeping through the window at every signal that we stop at. The car attracts too much attention"

"You'll get used to it. I have found myself waving at people whenever they try and peek in" This made Misaki burst out laughing as she walked up to him.

"I think next time you should-" She glanced past him and stopped talking for a moment "Takumi. I'll see you in class okay?"

"What are you-" Takumi turned around , the question hanging in the air as Misaki sprinted past.

And toward Ryusuke.

Leaning on the bonnet of the car and trying to calm his boiling blood , Takumi watched Misaki reach Ryusuke who was just getting out of his car.

Watching the entire exchange between the two which included on what Takumi was assuming apologies from Misaki followed by Ryusuke forgiving her and making jokes to lighten the mood between them made him want to roll his eyes , get inside his car and drive back home.

On seeing them together Takumi realized just how good they looked together. And that thought didn't make him happy at all.

Getting up he started to make his way toward the lawn so that he could find an empty bench and sleep through the day before it was time to go home. If luck was in his favor , Tora won't find him till the day was over.

He had crossed the big fountain in the middle and was on the other side of the road when Misaki noticed him "Takumi!" She called out.

Turning ever so slowly , he made eye contact with her and rose his eyebrows "Our first class is in the North Wing!"

Nodding , the blonde gentleman gestured toward the building with his head indicating that he'll meet her there.

"No no! Wait up!" She called again before turning to Ryusuke "I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Got it" Ryusuke grinned and flicked her forehead to which Misaki reciprocated by punching his arm before she ran to catch up with Takumi.

It was because her back was to him that she didn't notice how his jaw clenched and how he exchanged a cold look with Takumi who only smirked at his reaction.

* * *

"Oh this is going to be wonderful" The Student Council President nodded in appreciation "This year's Sports Festival is going to create history"

"You have made a lot of changes to it , I see" The Vice President agreed "It is usually just four teams , for all the four years but for the last challenge you have divided the first years into 17 different teams"

"I wouldn't have bothered but I know who'll reach the finals anyway. I just needed to build it up to that stage that's why the preliminaries are the elimination round"

"Good relaxation time for everyone, huh?"

"Yep. Sports Festival followed by Mid term exams , Halloween Ball and the customary field trip and freshers. Only then can the next semester start"

"And the preparation , Sir?"

"Starts immediately. Call for a Council meeting this afternoon to discuss the agenda and distribute all of the work. The events are one after the other and need to be planned precisely"

"I believe you'll be taking care of the distribution of first years personally?"

"That I will" Tora smirked, picking up the blank sheets and starting on the list immediately.

* * *

"You're kidding. Tora , what in the actual hell?"

"Just enough interference to make it interesting"

"These teams are gonna be horrible!" Kuuga exclaimed , sighing exasperatedly.

"I don't think so" The Igarashi heir smiled "It's going to be lots of fun"

"And Takumi is going to lose his mind" The turquoise eyed beauty shook her head.

"He won't see it coming. That's what will make it more fun"

"Oh right. Before I forget" That made the four boys present in the room pay attention as Chiyo resumed speaking "Misaki's birthday is on the 29th"

"Of this month?" Kanou pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge.

"Yes"

"That's a day after the Sports Festival" Hinata noted.

"And two weeks before the Mid terms. Let's all give her a surprise birthday party?"

"Does Takumi know?" The Pop Idol questioned , making a move to grab some chips from Hinata.

"No. I am hoping one of you will break the news to him"

"That'll make the rest of us useless cause he might plan the whole thing himself. If we end up meeting her that day it'll be surprising. Ow Hinata. What the hell?" Retrieving his hand that Hinata had hit , Kuuga glared at his friend.

"Get your own food" The chocolate haired boy replied "But. Don't you think it was weird what we saw that day at Takumi's place?"

" _Finally_ " Tora tossed a report over the stack he had already completed reviewing "Finally someone addresses that matter"

"I thought they weren't even talking to each other"

"And don't you think something happened right before we entered? I felt like they just sprung apart because the atmosphere was tense as hell"

"Are you implying that..?" The Igarashi's heir's fiancee rose an eyebrow at her fiance.

"Maybe they.." Kuuga half rose from the couch.

"Kissed?" Everyone's eyes snapped to Kanou and for a moment everyone was silent before Kuuga ran up to Tora and clapped him on the back.

"You're kidding! Oh my goodness. I can't believe this!" The atmosphere changed as Tora and Kuuga actually jumped around as comical as it was to see them that way.

The door clicked open and the emerald eyed model walked in to Tora sitting in his chair and Kuuga picking a fallen report up "Takumi? Hey. What took you so long?"

"I was..in class?" Closing the door behind him , he walked further in "I thought I heard screaming. Wasn't you guys?"

"No way. Must be some other room but wait. You were in class?"

"Yeah. I was bored to the point that I attended"

Tora shared smug looks with everyone before approaching the pending topic "So Takumi. Ready for Sports Festival?"

"No way in hell. I am not coming" Plopping down on the couch , the blonde gentleman started plugging his earphones in.

"It's on 27th"

"Like I care"

"Ayuzawa's birthday is on the 29th"

Kuuga clutched Hinata hand tightly to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the expression on Takumi's face as his head froze midway into lowering on the headrest of the couch "So?" He asked a heartbeat later , fully lying down.

Rolling her eyes , Chiyo took over "So we are gonna throw her a surprise party. You in or no?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"The date"

"We just told you. It's on the 29th"

"Nope. Can't make it"

"Why not?"

"Photoshoot in Italy for Louis Vuitton. I am coming back on 1st"

"Oh to hell with it" Tora shrugged the matter off "I'll have them reschedule it"

"You will do no such thing" Takumi's eyes flashed "I have made them reschedule it twice already. Not again"

"When are you leaving for it?"

"28th?"

"Leave the rest to me"

" _Tora"_

"I know she'll be there Takumi. And you will go only after she leaves. The topic's done"

"You don't get to decide"

" _Yes I do_ " The tension grew as Takumi and Tora glared at each other "I am not letting that woman close to you ever again"

"It's not like I have to talk to her"

"Once close enough you won't be able to resist it!"

"I can handle myself just fine"

"Then why weren't you able to when she left?"

"Because she didn't-" Exhaling and then inhaling , the emerald eyed model got up "This conversation is over"

"And I am going to cancel your photoshoot"

"Tora-"

"No Takumi. Not again. I am not gonna let the woman who ruined and used my bestfriend for her selfish purposes near you again"

"I am not going to let it affect me so you don't need to bother"

"Takumi" The navy blue haired girl grabbed his arm "Listen to what Tora - san is saying. He is right. She's a witch and she doesn't have morals. She'll not feel an ounce of shame to hang around you after everything happened and knowing you , you won't shrug her off"

Taking her hand , Takumi let go of it "This matter will never be brought up again. All of you get that in your head"

With that said , Takumi picked his bag up and walked out of the room a moment later.

"I wish I could run Rhea over with a truck" Chiyo gritted out after a prolonged silence.

"What did you say?" The four boys turned to her in surprise as she flipped her phone out.

"Nothing" She muttered , dialing the amber eyed beauty's number.

* * *

 _"Takumiii , let gooo"_

 _"Not until you say the magic word"_

 _"No way am I going to- okay okay only if you stop tickling!"_

 _"Only when you say it~"_

 _"Takumi please!"_

 _"There" Letting go of the brunette he laughed as she glared at him._

 _"I feel like pulling all your hair out"_

 _"No need to be so rash , honey" Winking at her , he added "You can do that later in bed"_

 _"Takumi Walker!" Smacking him on the head , the grey eyed brunette pointed straight at the camera "You are ruining the entire purpose of the recording!"_

 _"That's because recording a video expressing my love for you is useless. You are going to be gone for like three weeks , and if you forget how much I love you in these three weeks then I'll just have to punish you for it~"_

 _"Takumi! Can you ever say something without sounding dirty?" Smacking him on the head , the brunette turned to the camera "And this guy over here is my boyfriend , Ladies and Gentlemen"_

 _"Oh?" Wrapping his arms around her waist , Takumi turned to the camera too "And this girl over here is my girlfriend , my lover , my fiancèe and my soon to be wife" Whispering the last part , he resumed tickling her._

 _"Oh goodness no Takumi! Not again! I am going to kill you!" The brunette burst into laughter._

 _"No you won't" He laughed as she squirmed in his embrace._

 _"You actually...actually enjoy doing this to me, don't you? You're a ...you're a sadist!"_

 _"Only for you my love"_

 _"S-Stop tickling me!" Jumping around to release herself from the embrace , the brunette kicked the camera off it's resting position on the couch rest "Oh my God-" The duo froze immediately "I think it switched off-"_

The screen turned black as the video ended and the CD popped out of the DVD player , making the blonde model flinch from where he was sitting on the couch.

Come to think of it , he thought , Rhea was old school that way. In this generation of smartphones , she had wanted it all in a CD. To make all of the proof of him confessing his undying love for her concrete.

 _We'll show it to our children,_ she used to say. _Old fashioned it'd be but it'd be so much more fun_.

Her deceiving self could make someone diabetic with her pretend sweet ploy.

Looking down at the photoframe he had dug out with everything else , he traced a finger over her face looking intently at how her gray eyes had been so brightly lit when this picture had been taken.

"Takumi Walker!"

The loud bang that followed the shout made him almost fall off the couch. _What the hell?_ He thought, getting up and walking toward the door camera.

An angry Misaki's image stared back at him looking like she was going to break down his front door as the first line of colorful words left her mouth "I can't believe you asked me to carpool only to leave me alone at the University! To top it all off , you don't bother picking your phone up and I went to great lengths just to get your goddamn number! Come out here so that I can finally hit you!"

"No excuse is going to help you out of this one , you hear me? I am going to-" The door flung open and a tired looking Takumi appeared , looking drained.

"What's up?" He asked , his eyes not fully opening because of the excess lighting in the corridor and the lack of it in his own house "Sorry about earlier"

Opening her mouth to give him an earful she had been planning on ever since Chiyo dropped her home , nothing came out as she gave him one look over. And that was enough to make her forget everything else.

Takumi Walker was a mess.

His blonde hair was tousled , like he couldn't bother about having hair on his head at all. He was wearing a plain vest and shorts , all crumpled to the very core. It was as if his usual prim and proper self had taken a huge blow. His gorgeous eyes weren't dazzling at all. They looked weary. His being , tired.

Immediately reaching for his arm , amber eyes softened in concern "Are you okay?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in emotions, he avoided eye contact "Yeah"

"You don't seem like it"

"Maybe"

"Are you sure-" The raven haired beauty paused and peeked inside the emerald eyed gentleman's house "Is there a power cut?"

Turning to look inside for a brief moment , he turned back to her "No"

"Then, are you sitting in the dark?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Pulling his hand out of her grip and turning a blind eye to the flash of hurt she felt , he muttered "No reason"

"Goodness gracious. Let's go then" Unlocking the door to her house and pulled him inside with her "Welcome to my humble aboard"

"It doesn't look humble at all" Takumi commented and then laughed at the glare sent his way "Besides I have been here earlier"

"Yeah , so you can make yourself comfortable till I make noodles for you"

"God" He sighed "You really need to hire a cook before this year ends. How are you surviving on those?"

"I don't eat them everyday. Usually I alter between making sandwiches , soup or take-out. Plus I eat two shares of my daily meals at the University so I sometimes even skip dinner" .

Midway into plopping down on the couch , Takumi turned to look at her who was busy pouring water into the kettle , whistling away "I'll take responsibility" He found himself saying.

"Huh?" She turned to him "Responsibility of what?"

"I'll cook for you. Don't starve yourself like this"

He looked so painfully serious about it that Misaki started to laugh "Then I bestow this responsibility on you , Young Knight" She said , a moment later with a grave face.

"I'd be most honoured M'lady"

To make a show of it , Misaki walked out of the kitchen and to where Takumi was now sitting on her couch , ladle in hand and touched it lightly on both of his shoulders "I hereby name you the Knight of Gourmet"

He grabbed the ladle and pulled her to him , so fast and so suddenly that she almost sat on his lap and had to grab his shoulder to stop herself from colliding with him.

"I really need to teach you how to cook"

"That'll only be possible if you go to sleep now and give your body the rest it needs" Misaki gulped , trying to avoid his gaze.

"I can't" He smiled.

"Why not?"

"I need my blanket. And my pillows"

Pulling away , the ravenette looked on for a second , waiting for him to start laughing and admit that he was kidding but Takumi didn't look like he was going to do that "You're serious?!"

"Yeah. I can't sleep on just anyone's bed. But if I am forced to , I need my blanket and my pillows"

That brought a smile to Misaki's face as she ruffled his hair and leaned down till she was eye level only to exclaim "You're actually like a small kid!" As an after thought she added "A stubborn one at that"

"You wouldn't have me any other way , Princess" He whistled.

"I wouldn't want to have you anyway" She laughed , walking towards the door "Stay put. I'll get your blanket and pillow because I know if I let you skip eating noodles with me , you're gonna starve yourself"

"I am touched" He called out.

"Oh no" She called back "Once your nap is over you will make hot chocolate for me to make up for leaving me at the University" She shut the door behind her when she saw him grin.

Opening the door to Takumi's penthouse , Misaki slowly guided herself to where the lights were keeping in mind that it was an exact opposite to where they were in her house.

Switching them on , Misaki almost lost her footing at the mess she saw. To say a hurricane caused it would be an understatement. The condition of the living room was terrible. It came as a shock too. Especially because Takumi seemed like the type to keep everything neat and proper.

There were boxes and pillows lying around. Upturned and fallen everywhere. As if thrown about in a fit of rage. Gaze flying over the room , it stopped over three empty vodka bottles atop the coffee table and then toward the Television set which was still on "What the hell happened?"

Picking up the pillows strewn around , she tossed them on the couch one by one and started tidying the boxes up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she merely made sure that things weren't lying around for someone to step on and injure themselves but the more boxes she rounded up , the more concrete the realization became.

All the possessions in the boxes belonged to a girl.

Finally walking over to the couch to tidy its cushion she laughed at the one pillow that looked absurdly out of place with a blanket strewn across the armchair beside it.

She picked the blanket up , folding it as she made her way toward the the pillow , fluffing the couch cushions as she did so when something caught her eye.

Beneath his pillow was a thin silver framed photo frame sitting upside down underneath the pillow. She picked it up and turned it around feeling her breath slowly being knocked out of her.

 _Rhea and Takumi , forever._

Raising her gaze from what was inscribed on the frame to the picture , Misaki felt her stomach tighten into knots as the gorgeous brunette stared back at her.

She had striking grey eyes. Perfectly coiffed waist length hair , stunning physique and when she saw the way Takumi's eyes glowed with love as he embraced her in the picture , some retard part of Misaki wanted to toss the frame across the room just for the satisfaction of seeing it break into a million pieces.

"Did you go upstairs searching for it?" Takumi's voice in the doorway made her freeze in her tracks "Misaki? What are you doing?"

Finding a courage in her she didn't know existed Misaki turned to face him , the blanket and the frame still in her hand , her voice quiet "She is absolutely gorgeous"

In that moment , _Takumi_ felt the urge to toss the frame across the room , pull the ravenette in his arms and explain to her how Rhea wasn't even on the same level as her.

"Here's your blanket and pillow. Let's go" Placing the frame down on the coffee table before handing both his belongings to him , Misaki started to leave.

Reaching out , the emerald eyed model grabbed the raven haired beauty's hand and stopped her "She's my ex"

"And?"

"She means nothing to me now"

Looking up , amber eyes looked at him with an expression so inexplicable that Takumi staggered a step back and loosened his grip "What are you trying to convey?"

Pulling her hand away , Misaki quietly added "Or should I say what did you intend to?"

And just like that.

Ayuzawa Misaki drew another line between them just as the blonde model thought he had crossed one.

* * *

 _ **Heyyy everyone! It's been sooo long , How have y'all been?**_

 _ **First. We are on 16.9K reads and I literally sat there for ten minutes staring at the numbers to make sure they were real. You guys are amazing *cries* and I am so fortunate to have such amazing readers! I love each and every single one of you and I am so sorry for not appreciating all of you wonderful people more**_

 _ **Second. I am back with an update and trust me I had this chapter 3/4th done by start of May but there's so much to the story that to reach all the way I need to do the fillers properly so I kept deleting and rewriting and I am so sorry for this late update *cries more***_

 _ **Thirdly. I wanted to update this chapter in April but I couldn't *sigh* but this 27th of April this story completed two years! I have never made it so far in any story (chapterwise speaking) so I am really happy. Especially because I have put CCAC and Rebels on hold because they are in need of some serious editing and haven't been updated in forever.**_

 _ **Lastly , thank you so much for putting up with me and my irregular updates and supporting me throughout! I love you all!**_

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _ **| Tear Blaze |**_


End file.
